Family Matters - Secerts and Lies Rewrite
by MidnightCalifornia
Summary: So I was looking back at my old story, Secrets and Lies and wish I had wrote it differently, so this is a version of that. I am promising a chapter weekly, This starts from Series 7 Episode 11 based, on Michael and Sian's children with my characters Lily Byrne Played by Emma Watson. Evie Byrne Played by Georgia Henley and Tyler Byrne played by Paul Wesley.
1. Chapter 1

Family Matters

Chapter One Starting Out

 _A remake of secret's and lies, waterloo road fanfiction. Lily joins waterloo road with her brother Tyler when her father Michael Byrne becomes headteacher. She has to deal with being the unwanted child, when Sian also arrives with her new husband. Lily played by Chloe Bennet and Tyler played by Paul Wesley and Eva played by Lily Collins._

It was the first day at the new school, and Lily honestly was dreading it. She had never been to a school where her father was head teacher, and honestly she new that she was going to get shit for being the head teachers daughter. Tyler had chosen to live with Sian, even though he was her older brother, but he didn't get along with Michael at all. Lily now arrived in the car park with her father on Monday morning.

"Thanks, for the lift" Lily said trying to escape,

"Hey you can't avoid me forever this is my school you're going too" Michael replied

"Who says I'm avoiding you?" asked Lily

"I don't want you causing trouble with Sian and Jez, or Tyler for that matter, understood?" Michael instructed sternly, he wasn't joking around.

"Of course dad" Lily grinned, and got out the car, then bumped into the three of them, the ones she hated. Or strongly disliked.

"Lily, how was your summer?" Sian smiled, once her and dad had broken up, after 14 years of marriage, she'd never really spoken to her it was just awkward.

"It was fine," Lily replied

"You should come round sometime, I bet Tyler would like that right?" Sian asked

"Nope, don't want an annoying little sister around," Tyler replied

"I don't think I'll ever come round there, thanks." Lily replied angrily and stormed off. Sian wished the relationship between her and Lily was different, but she guessed it would take time. Lily and Tyler had to report to Michael so he could give them their timetables.

"Lily, you're in year ten, and Tyler you're in year twelve," Michael handed them the timetables, "Lily your tutor is Mr Clarkson, and Tyler yours is Mr Chalk, the only time you will see me or Sian is if we are teaching your class."

"I'll hold you too that" Tyler smirked.

"I have to agree to him that's not going to work, I'm sure I'll be in this office later today" Lily laughed

"Well you'd better not, I don't want you being expelled from this school, like the last one, you should follow Tyler by example." Michael said

"It was their fault I got expelled, that Clara was a right, bitch" Lily replied

"Lily! Stop it, go to your classes now both of you" Michael said Lily rolled her eyes but went to class anyway. Tyler actually walked her there.

"I don't need escorting to class, thanks" Lily smiled

"Eeeer yes you do because I don't think that you'd be going otherwise, and plus I'm your brother I have to make sure you're okay" Tyler said

"Okay I guess," Lily shrugged

"Look after everything what happened with Ava, I just want to make sure you're safe always, and living with mom makes that more difficult, but at least here I can protect you," Tyler said "Anyway I better go to class, myself see you later." Tyler said and walked off leaving Lily standing outside the class with, the other pupils who were just staring at her, she was the new kid she guessed.

"Clara James, you followed me here" Lily smiled as she saw the girl.

"My mom moved up here with a new post actually," Clara snapped.

"Well whatever at least you don't have your stupid sheep following you" Lily laughed, Clara just turned the other way.

"So, you're new here. I'm Scout, well Jodie Allen but call me Scout because I don't answer to anything else." Scout introduced herself.

"I'm Lily… Lily Byrne" Lily said

"You're the headteachers daughter?" asked a boy

"Yeah, problem?"

"Nope, I'm Denzil," Denzil introduced himself.

"Well Denzil maybe you can show me the ropes of this place, before I do something stupid." Lily commented.

"Of course, Mr Clarkson is the coolest teacher I know we're safe with him, it's Mr Budgen you wanna avoid" Denzil said

"Right" Lily nodded "So what's there to do at break, and lunch my old school had a games room, with an x box in"

"You serious? We're a state school we can't avoid stuff like that, we have a common room with books in" Scout said

"Okay a little bit of a downgrade but I guess that's what you get for being expelled." Lily said

"You were expelled?" Scout asked

"The last two schools I went too," Lily replied

"Wow, that's a record, you could teach the kids a thing or to here." Scout added

"Guess I could." Lily grinned. The bell finally went for class and all the students, piled in, there was another new girl too.

"Hi, I'm Evie," Evie introduced herself, to Lily and her new friends. Lily couldn't help but be a little familiar with her even though she didn't even know her.

"Lily," she introduced and smiled. Meanwhile in Michael's office Sian, and Michael were talking about there family arrangements.

"So how's Tyler doing?" asked Michael

"He hasn't quite forgiven himself, but he'll get there." Sian said

"Lily, is just acting up non stop, I guess that's her way of coping," Michael replied

"Ava… I just hope she's okay wherever she is," Sian sighed

"We'll find her," Michael said "I've got an appointment with the police to see how the missing persons investigation is going,"

"It was three years ago now. I don't know if I want her to be alive, or dead so it would end her suffering how could I wish that on a child, my own child?" Sian asked

"Because you don't want her to suffer any abuse, or neglect she's our daughter Sian, that's why" Michael said.

"I guess, but do you not wonder where she is everyday?" Sian asked

"Of course I do… and I dread to think, but I want to focus on the children we still have, Tyler and Lily." Michael explained

"Yeah we should, keeping them close is a good idea, at least we know where they are," Sian sighed

"Of course," Michael smiled. Lily was sitting in English class bored out of her mind, she had done this work in year two.

"Sir, I've finished." Lily said, Mr Budgen shot his head up in surprise.

"Already?" asked Mr Budgen

"This work was easy" Lily shrugged "I completed an a level last year,"

"Alright show off," Clara smirked

"Shut up," Lily snapped, "I'd rather be smart than stupid like you,"

"Right that's enough," Mr Budgen got up.

"No it really isn't" Lily said and the class all laughed

"If you really want to join an a level class maybe I should show you, where there is one." Mr Budgen said

"Cool story bro," Lily replied

"Outside, now" Mr Budgen said, Lily rolled her eyes, and got her stuff and went literally outside she wasn't going to stick around here she was off.

"Hey," Scout said calling after her "Where are you going?"

"I'm really bored, come on let's go" Lily said, Scout shrugged and went with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Matters Chapter two.

The Brother and the kid sister.

Tyler had decided not to cause any trouble like always, he was a good guy, unlike his sister. He was in Maths class hanging around with his new friends.

"So do you wanna come to a party next week?" Ronan asked.

"Sure, I do" Tyler nodded

"It's a surprise for Viki,"

"No problem, I'm good at keeping stuff a secret, being the head teacher's son you kind of learn that" Tyler said

"You're the new head teacher's son?" asked Finn

"Yeah" Tyler shrugged. Meanwhile Evie, was having a great time… in Mr Byrne's office.

"Sorry it took so long to get you in here today," Mr Byrne said,

"It's fine, was there a problem with my registration?" Evie replied

"Well, there's not much of school history or any family history, the only schools listed is your primary school, and there isn't a home address or contact emergency number." Michael explained

"I… I'm waiting for my social worker to give me the contact details," Evie replied

"You're in a foster home?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, have been since I remember, I don't know my parents, and I was home-schooled when I went to high school, it was just best for me." Evie said

"That explains a lot," Michael nodded, and Mr Budgen came storming in the room. "I'm in a meeting here with a pupil."

"I thought you should be aware of something." Mr Budgen replied,

"You're okay to go to class now," Michael said, Evie nodded and walked out. That was a close call.

"Your daughter was being very disruptive, in my class this morning and now she has decided to go off school grounds."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serous, her and Jodie Allen have both gone missing, I'd like to see it that you punish her for this," Mr Budgen said

"I will, so sorry" Michael said going to find Sian, whom he bumped into in the corridor.

"What is it?" asked Sian

"Lily's already been disruptive, she got kicked out of Grantly's class and now she's skiving,"

"Already great," Sian said

"I'm going to go and look for her, she's with one of the pupils here. She couldn't have gone too far," Michael said

"Your right come on," Sian replied. Meanwhile Lily was having the time of her life with Scout, they drank some alcohol which they had got from, Michael's cupboard and they were now in town.

"We're going to be so busted" said Scout.

"Oh well," Lily shrugged "Drink up,"

"Right," Scout said, and Lily panicked when she saw her dad's car.

"Shit!" Lily said taking Scout in a nearby alley, "That was close, they must be looking for us."

"Well, well well" a voice said from behind them "If it isn't little Lily,"

"Kyle Stack," said Lily,

"How'd you know each other?" Scout asked, Lily went to run for it but Kyle clamped his hand over her mouth, Scout made it out of the alley way.

"Now, you're going to get what's coming for you" Kyle said, pushing her against the wall his friends had cornered her too, Kyle began to take of Lily's clothes… A few hours later, Lily had arrived back at school broken, and in pain she wanted to hide and cry, Scout had just left her.

"Lily" Scout said,

"What is it?" asked Lily

"I'm sorry I left you, I didn't know what to do did he hurt you?" Scout placed a hand on her shoulder, Lily flinched inwardly.

"No he didn't, just shook me up. Don't tell my mom or dad we saw him please," Lily pleaded

"Fine by me," Scout shrugged

"LILY BYRNE," Michael's voice rang down the corridor,

"That is my que to leave," Scout whizzed round the corner, Michael grabbed Lily by the arm, in anger.

"Dad… I know you're angry" Lily said

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe, what I'm feeling right now" Michael shouted at her, "You're coming with me" Michael pulled her into the office.

"Dad please stop, listen I just got bored so I left, no big deal." Lily lied, and then Sian walked in the office.

"What the hell were you thinking after everything that had happened with Ava and you go wondering off to gods knows where," Michael started

"I wasn't going to get kidnapped dad," Lily said

"You don't know that," Michael replied "And its during school hours, you need to stay here. We're trying to keep the investigation into Ava's disappearance under-wraps for her safety, and ours. We don't need the media interfering,"

"You know she was kidnapped she's probably dead by now," Lily said

"That's enough," Sian interrupted her,

"I'm only telling you the truth" Lily shouted "Ava's gone we have to come to terms with that and you two go on about her all the time,"

"She's not gone, not until we find out what has happened to her, I can't just leave her there," Michael said "Go to class I will think of a punishment at home tonight,"

"Fine" Lily said, and walked out, then Evie was stood outside with Scout and Denzil.

"What did he say?" Denzil said,

"Nothing, much just he'd punish me later," Lily shrugged,

"Well, who wants to hang out later, I've got nothing better to do. Evie, what about you?" asked Scout

"Urm… no thanks my parents wouldn't let me," Evie said. The final bell soon went, Lily had to wait for Michael to finish in the staff room. Tyler and Sian appeared along with Jez who was getting his stuff.

"Lily?" Sian smiled,

"Go away, I'm listening to music," Lily said but Tyler snatched her phone of her,

"That's not an excuse, not to talk to someone," Tyler said

"Give it back," Lily reached for the phone but Tyler pulled it away even more.

"Come on Tyler," Sian raised an eyebrow. Tyler handed her the phone,

"Have you met Jez yet?" asked Sian.

"I haven't had P.E yet," Lily snapped,

"You should come round the house is big enough for all of us" Jez added

"I'm good thanks, have to run," Lily said she could feel herself bleeding through all the clothes, she ran to the bathroom just in time. She was in a lot of pain, maybe she should go to the doctors, and not tell anyone, meanwhile Evie was in the other cubical... also in pain.

"Lily?" Evie's voice rang through,

"What is it?" Lily clenched her teeth,

"Are you okay in there?" Evie asked and knocked on the door, Lily opened the door and there was blood on the floor.

"Here, I have these they might help," Evie pulled out some tablets, Lily smiled and thankfully took it

"Thanks, how'd you know?" asked Lily

"I've… been through that kind of thing before," Evie said

"Don't tell anyone," Lily said

"As long as you don't tell on me" Evie smiled.

"Promise, now I better go my dad might be looking for me." Lily said, as they both went out the toilet. "We should meet up, after school or something,"

"My parents are very protective off me they wouldn't let me," Evie said

"There you are," Michael said walking down the corridor with his laptop bag and coat.

"I needed the toilet," Lily spoke.

"I better go," Evie said and walked out of the school gates, heading back to her horrible home. She wish she didn't have to but to protect her family she didn't have a choice.

"You ready to go home?" Michael asked placing a hand on Lily's shoulder, she tried not to flinch.

"Yeah of course," Lily smiled and they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Matters Chapter 3,

The Step kids

Lily knew Jez had children she just hadn't met them yet, she didn't really know him well just that Sian was married to him. Tyler in-fact had met the younger son Zack, once but the girl Maddi who was a little older than Lily.

"Dad, you can't be serious the cooler?" asked Lily.

"Yes, every lunch time this week, I can't be seen to be soft on my own children," Michael said

"Errr, yes you can." Lily said

"Lily, stop it, that's what you get for truanting," Michael sternly said as they were getting out of the car on Monday morning.

"Fine," Lily sighed

"Are you alright you've been acting a bit strange," Michael said,

"Yes dad stop worrying, about me," Lily hurried into the school, trying to avoid the subject to bump into Evie.

"Hey," Evie smiled

"Hi, sorry about that shouldn't run so fast around corners" Lily apologised

"It's fine," Evie said, she had a new bruise on her face, Clara then pushed past them with her crew.

"Sorry losers, but you're in the way of my locker," Clara spoke,

"Losers? Is that the best you can do?" Lily challenged,

"Just stating the obvious," Clara said and pushed her aside,

"Don't touch me!" Lily shouted.

"Why? What's the big deal, you were in the way?" Clara asked

"She said don't touch her," Tyler said walking up to her with Finn, Ronan and Josh.

"I'm not going to touch her, now back off, can't fight your own battle's now can you?" Clara asked, and Tyler shoved her against the wall.

"Get away from her," Tyler said.

"Tyler!" Michael shouted pulling his arm, and pulling him back, Tyler released his own arm and held his hands up in frustration.

"Get off me, now" Tyler said

"Enough of this my office, go" Michael said "You too," he turned to Lily, Lily rolled her eyes, and the two were sent to Michael's office, to be met with Sian.

"You can't pick fights with people Tyler, do you want a detention or exclusion?" Michael asked

"I don't care, she pushed Lily out of the way, I was just protecting her, right?" Tyler turned to Lily.

"Yeah sure, thing" Lily said

"I didn't pull you in here for that," Michael replied

"Then what is it?" Tyler wondered

"Ava's investigation, we have reason to believe she is still alive, somewhere." Sian interrupted.

"What? How?" Lily asked "Is she coming back home?"

"We don't know anything yet, it's just that everything points to that. The police have found new evidence to suggest it." Michael replied

"They've said this before, though I want answers," Tyler sighed

"Very soon," Michael added.

"My brother is now leading the investigation you can trust him," Sian reassured both of them

"Well whoever she is, where ever she is, she's not going to last much longer, is she?" Tyler said

"No, which is why we're acting now rather than later," Michael said "Lily do you remember anything from that day, you were the last one to see her,"

"Dad... I told you everything, I didn't see anything, I turned my back and the next minute she was gone." Lily said

"Alright, you kids better go to your lessons" Michael said. Lily walked out to see Evie rushing into toilets once again, she saw blood dripping from the toilet door.

"Evie," Lily spoke.

"Go away,"

"Talk to me, I thought we were friends,"

"Well you thought wrong, leave me alone," Evie said, but Lily managed to get the door open to see Evie's stomach bleeding out.

"What happened?" asked Lily alarmed

"My dad, that's what happened. You can't tell anyone, he'll kill me." Evie said

"I won't tell anyone but you gotta go to the hospital, tell them you slipped or something." Lily suggested

"I'll be fine in a minute," Evie said, Lily thought she couldn't really force her to go to the hospital when she didn't even go to the hospital herself.

"Here," Lily gave her some more tissue, "I've got a spare shirt in my locker I'll go and get it for you,"

"Thanks," Evie smiled. Lily thought that Evie reminded her of her sister Ava, but nobody could replace her, never. She just wanted her back more than anything. After Evie was cleaned up they headed there way down to the assembly hall, her dad was giving a speech about a level options, really she had already done some A levels at her old school. She couldn't believe her dad, when he asked if she remembered anything no she didn't, she had already told everything to the police. Things soon, started escalating when Jez's kids stormed through the room.

"Jez we need to talk" said the mother, Jez and Michael rushed to them. Sian did not look impress Lily, couldn't help smirk, at the situation.

"So, are they you're step brother and sister?" Scout whispered to her, after they left. Now the students were looking around the a level stands.

"I wouldn't call them that," Lily said.

"Well what would you call them, then? That girl just called your mum a slapper," Scout replied

"I was there, Scout." Lily rolled her eyes "I don't really care, mom got herself into this mess,"

"Are you mad at her for leaving your dad, were they together?" Scout asked

"Well duh, how do you think me and Tyler, came along, they broke up, three years ago. When Ava disappeared," Lily informed her.

"Who's Ava?"

"My little sister, by five minutes, we were non identical twins" Lily informed.

"Wow… I'm so sorry," Scout said

"It's okay," Lily shrugged, and walked out the room she was in a lot of pain and bleeding once again. Michael and Sian followed her out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked, and Lily suddenly froze.

"Toilet, is that a crime?" Lily asked

"It is with your track record," Michael said, raising an eyebrow, then noticing the blood on her shirt and hands him and Sian both looked alarmed.

"Lily, are you okay?" Sian asked

"I just cut myself" Lily replied.

"Lily, that doesn't look like a cut, to me. Where is it coming from?" Michael asked

"This morning, I caught it on the wall, when I was fighting with Clara, before Tyler came along. Honest." Lily lied.

"I think you should go to the nurse," Sian said

"I'm not a baby… it's a cut you're over reacting," Lily rolled her eyes at them.

"Maybe we are but, it's better than ignoring it." Michael said.

"I can take you there…" Sian said but they were interrupted by the police turning up Officer Jack, Sian's brother. Lily frowned.

"Uncle Jack" Lily smiled

"Hi Lily, Michael, Sian I need to talk to both of you in private." Jack said, they both followed him to his office.

"What's wrong Jack?" Sian asked "Is it something to do with Ava,"

"No it's nothing to do with her, This is to do with Lily" Jack said

"What has she done?" Michael sighed

"Nothing on her fault, but we had some security footage from last week come to one of our offices, and believe me I was shocked when I saw it…I don't want you two to panic about this," Jack sighed

"What is it Jack?" Sian asked again.

"Lily's been raped I don't know who by but it was caught on camera it was defiantly, her."

"You sure it was her?" Michael asked

"I'm positive," Jack said.

"What do we do?" Sian interrupted.

"You need to talk to her, we need to get her to come in and have an examination and an interview, you two need to convince her." Jack informed them as Tom knocked on the door.

"Lily and Maddie are fighting," Tom informed them, Sian and Michael both made their way, too where the fight was.

"Hey!" Michael shouted and grabbed Lily by the arm pulling her back "What the hell do you think, you're playing at?"

"She started it," Lily said

"Enough, of this, everyone get back to class now," Michael said and the crowd disappeared, then Jez came along.

"I heard what happened, Maddie what do you think you're doing?" Jez asked

"She was annoying me, calling me names," Maddie defended herself.

"Shut up, you're not even meant to be here anyway," Lily shouted at her.

"Let's all just take a break, Lily you need to come with us now, anyway." Sian said, Jez nodded and pulled Maddie the other way.

"What do you want now?" Lily rolled her eyes. Sian and Michael had managed to pull her in an empty class room.

"Wait there," Sian said as her and Michael went outside. "Are you sure you want to do this now? She is going to be freaked out,"

"It's now or later, and I don't want to lose any more time on this, how the hell did we miss this?" asked Michael.

"I'll talk to her it'll be better coming from me rather than you" Sian said and entered the room.

"Okay what's this about?" Lily rolled an eye brow, Sian and Michael sat in front of her on a desk. "Are you two back together now, Jez has fucked everything up?"

"No, Lily we're not back together," Michael sighed

"Lily why didn't you tell us what happened when you truanted last week?" Sian asked

"You… how'd you find out?" Lily asked shocked

"Jack found out it was caught on video, Lily you need to go to the hospital, do you know how important this is for your health?" Sian replied, Lily froze, she saw the look of shame on Michael's face.

"I'm really sorry…" Lily started to cry Sian and Michael froze.

"Hey," Michael said crouching down to Lily's level, "You don't need to be sorry, we're not angry at you, but you need to tell us things like this so we can help you,"

"Okay" said Lily, whipping her eyes.

"We've got to take you to the hospital to make sure you're okay, and then Jack wants to talk to you." Michael explained

"Will you both come. I don't want to be alone," Lily said

"We'll come don't worry," Michael said "Why didn't you tell us to begin with, Lily?"

"I… didn't want you to be disappointed in me," Lily whispered, Michael looked confused at what his daughter was saying.

"I'd never be disappointed in you because of this," Michael said

"I'll go and tell Tom, we have to go I'm sure he can hold the fort," Sian said

"Come on," Michael said collecting Lily's things, and heading toward the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Matters Chapter Four.

Once Lost, but now Found.

It was a long night at the hospital, for Lily, Michael and Sian, also the police were there interviewing her about the attack.

"I honestly, don't know who it was," Lily said.

"Right okay that'll just make our search more difficult," Jack said writing down everything.

"I've given you everything I know," Lily added

"It's alright, you've done what you can, we'll take it from here" Michael interrupted.

"Jez is outside, I better go and speak to him" Sian said, and exited the room to speak to Jez, who was sitting outside on his own.

"Is she alright?" Jez asked

"She's shook up, but she'll be fine" Sian confirmed.

"I'm sorry about Maddie, I know she gave you a hard time today, I'll make sure she makes it up to you, I promise. I've also got Tyler with me, he was wondering where Michael and Lily were." Jez explained

"Tell him, Lily had an appointment with the doctors I don't want him or anyone knowing what happened, until Lily says so. I mean she didn't even tell us," Sian sighed

"I guess she was scared." Jez added

"She knows, I'll always be there for her, even if I'm not with Michael of course I will, Lily, Tyler and Ava mean everything to me." Sian said

"Like Zack and Maddie mean everything to me," Jez agreed with her

"I just want to protect her more than anything, after Ava… everything just went wrong, It was our fault she's gone, and she could be dead because of us," Sian said

"Ava isn't dead Sian, I don't believe that. You shouldn't believe that it was your fault she was kidnapped, that's someone else's fault." Jez said they kissed on the lips, but Sian felt empty inside like something was missing.

"You better get back to the kids." Sian said

"Are you coming home tonight?" asked Jez

"I want to stay with Lily, I might just sleep on Michael's couch," Sian added

"Alright don't stay up too late." Jez said

The next day at school things were different for Evie, as Lily wasn't in so she couldn't confined in her best friend? They had become like sister's since she had joined and Evie was glad with that.

"Tyler," Evie called down the corridor during the break.

"What's up, it's Evie right?" Tyler asked as the past week Lily had been at home she had talked about Lily.

"Yeah, just wanted to know if Lily was alright she hasn't been at school lately," Evie added

"She's got some cold or something, she'll be back soon." Tyler smiled

"Can I come and see her after school?" Evie asked

"Sure you can just come by my dad's house, he's not as scary as it seems. I'll go with to make it less awkward." Tyler laughed

"Thanks," Evie smiled. Scout frowned when she saw Tyler go round the corner after she'd finished talking with him.

"Okay, I give up," Scout admitted as they were standing outside, Mrs Diamond's classroom.

"What?" asked Evie.

"You, you're very close with Lily all of a sudden and now, you're talking with Tyler what is it with them that you're interested in?" Scout asked

"I'm allowed to talk to people Scout it's not a crime," Evie said

"I know but come on, you've distanced yourself with me and now you're acting all weird with them too, there is something isn't there, I promise I won't tell anyone" Scout smiled.

"You know how Lily, has a sister who went missing, we heard them talk about it the other day. Well… I'm her." Evie admitted

"Are you serious? You have to tell, Mrs Diamond and Mr Byrne, you have to tell all of them I bet they've been looking for you for ages, they deserve to know you're okay. You are aren't you?" Asked Scout.

"Yeah... I mean I was in a bad way, but I got out and I'm fine," Evie tried to explain,

"What happened to you?" Scout asked.

"I can't talk about that," Evie said and was saved by Mrs Diamond

"Come in guys," Sian smiled as they all turned in to the classroom to get their seats.

"You have to tell them, you can't keep them in the dark like this," Scout said

"But… What if they don't believe me," Evie wondered

"Then you convince them," Scout added.

"Scout, Evie pay attention please." Sian interrupted them.

"Sorry miss," Scout added "How's Lily?"

"She's alright, should be better soon" Sian briefly said. Meanwhile at home, Lily was being looked after by Michael, who had took time off after the incident.

"Are you feeling okay, do you need anything?" asked Michael, in their living area.

"I'm fine dad, I just need to go to sleep but…" Lily started

"What is it?" Asked Michael.

"I keep getting nightmares and they won't go away, how'd you stop yours you know after being stabbed," Lily said. There was a knock on the door and her older brother, Robbie came in. Robbie worked at the local hospital as he was doing his medical degree.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Robbie smiled.

"No of course not, come on in," Michael said, Robbie placed his backpack down on the floor,

"I had some time off thought I would see how everyone was" Robbie nodded.

"Were all fine, you know the new school is great made some good friends so far," Lily said

"Not got kicked out of this one then?" Robbie asked

"How can I, when Dad is the headteacher," Lily laughed

"Hey, You still have to follow my rules," Michael said

"I know," Lily said

"So how come you're at home you seem well enough," Robbie said

"Lily just needed some time off," Michael said "Do you want something to eat come and sit down" Michael added, Robbie sat down next to Lily, and began talking to her about school. Back at school, Evie had been with Scout all day, and Scout had convinced her to tell Sian, who she really was.

"I'll be right outside," Scout said as they were standing outside Sian's office.

"I… can't Scout what if she doesn't like me? What if all them don't like me," Evie said backing out once again.

"They love you, obviously Lily does, and the others will get to know you. But Evie, or Ava, whatever they will ask questions about you're disappearance you do know that?" Scout asked

"Yeah I guess, it's just I'm paranoid you know, I was locked in a basement for three years," Evie admitted

"You have to tell them, if you're still living with them… they deserve to be locked up for what they did to you," Scout said, Evie sighed and made her way into Sian's classroom who was packing up after the final bell had gone.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Asked Sian.

"I need to tell you something," Evie said,

"Sure go ahead," Sian replied "Evie what's wrong?"

"Hey, guys" Tyler interrupted them, Evie backed out again she couldn't tell them.

"Nothing, Miss just that I was hoping I could see Lily tonight," Evie said

"Right," Sian raised an eyebrow.

"She can go over, right mom?" asked Tyler.

"Of course you can I'll drop you off, if you like?" Sian asked, Evie smiled as they exited the door, Scout was waiting for her.

"I can't tell them, not yet." Evie said

"You can't stay in that home, when he's abusing you like that," Scout said

"Drop it Scout you have no idea," Evie said.

"That's what worries, me look if you don't tell them then, you'll regret it for the rest of you're life. I mean that's why you came here right?"

"I'm not saying I won't tell them, but just not yet." Evie said

"Alright." Scout replied. After school Evie managed to get the courage to go to Lily's house with Sian and Tyler. It felt weird. Evie had to admit, she was disappointed that her parents were no longer together but maybe she could change that.

"Lily's upstairs," Michael said to Evie, as they arrived, she noticed an older boy was here, who she didn't even remember.

"Robbie, how come you're here?" Tyler asked

"Oh I had some time off in my busy life as an F1 and thought I'd come and see you guys," Robbie said

"That's great, come and play x box with me?" Tyler asked

"Sure," Robbie smiled, and with that they went upstairs, Tyler showed Evie to Lily's room. Evie saw all the pictures from when she was younger, before she was taken she stopped and paused along the way she didn't even recognise herself.

"Hey" Lily appeared in a pair of pjs.

"Hi sorry, I was just um looking around," Evie added

"It's okay, thanks for coming to see me," Lily replied

"Any time," Evie smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Family Matters Chapter Five.

Lily found it weird, that Michael didn't come home, last night he said to her that he had some conference to go to early in the morning. Lily took it to her instinct, to go out on a night out and she was still drunk. She stumbled into school the next morning with Vicki and Finn.

"Come on Lily, you gotta sober up" Finn told her

"Sorry" Lily laughed, "Not sorry"

"What are you so cheery about?" asked Maddie.

"Urm… nothing" Lily laughed again.

"She had a bit too much to drink last night." Finn told Maddie.

"Come on Finn. Relax." Lily said and pulled out a bottle from her bag, Finn quickly took it off her and threw it in the bin.

"Do you wanna get us in trouble by your parents or what?" Finn asked

"Is she still drunk?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah she is, this is your fault Finn. Don't drag me into this crap" Vicky said and walked off, Lily was just laughing. Lily grabbed the alcohol, from the bin, and drank some more, it helped her escape from everything.

"Hello handsome, last time I saw you. You were wearing considerably, less" Linda said to Michael walking up the stairs, as Lily was hiding around the corner.

"Linda probably not the best time to talk about it," Michael replied. So that's where he was last night.

"Later then, that's a nice tie, trying to impress someone?" Linda asked

"You have got to be kidding me," Lily spoke interrupting the too, Linda quickly walked off. "Wasn't a conference. Then"

"Lily, please don't tell Sian, she would kill me" Michael replied

"Fine…" Lily said almost stumbling over but Michael caught her in time.

"Are you alright," Michael asked

"I'm fine dad," Lily said walking off down the corridor. Lily was in the ocestra all day, it had been something she had been wanting to do to get her mind off things.

"Sian, what are Lily's and Tyler's grades looking like?" Michael asked walking in the corridor.

"Lily is slipping slightly, actually no surprise there. But not too much. Tyler on the other hand, he's been making progress. From D's to B's actually in most subjects." Sian replied

"Should we talk to Lily?" Michael wondered

"Later tonight," Sian replied "Linda told me you were with her last night, you left Lily alone for a whole night?"

"She was fine, Sian." Michael said

"Look I don't care what you do with your personal life, as long as it doesn't affect our children." Sian told him off. Michael frowned. Meanwhile Lily was getting drunk throughout the day and also taking pills with Scout and Emily.

"Your dad is gonna kill you," Scout said as they got through the door.

"I don't care, what he says, having fun right. He can hardly talk" Lily muttered as she swayed a little stumbling back into the school gates.

"What are you three doing out here?" Mr Wilding asked

"We just popped out." Scout said.

"Yeah Popped" Emily laughed

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" he replied

"With all due respect sir, aren't you? Well… don't really have any respect but still." Lily swayed again and her and Emily laughed.

"Right get back to class now,"

"Blah." Lily replied. She went into class and saw her dad unfortunately, teaching the lesson which she was late too.

"Where have you been?" Michael wondered.

"out," Lily said

"You can't just go out of school and miss a lesson, you know that" Michael said

"Cool story" Lily replied and swayed again, laughing, Sian was there after she had brought Zack back and she noticed.

"Michael she's not right," Sian told him. Michael grabbed Lily's bag and saw alcohol in there him and Sian both looked alarmed.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Michael yelled at her.

"I don't think that's the only thing she's taken either" Matt said walking through the science doors after the lesson "I caught her skiving with Emily and Scout. She's taken Dizapow, like Emily who's in the nurses office." Matt explained.

"I don't feel…" Lily said and then almost collapsed on the floor if Michael hadn't caught her. Michael was alarmed at his daughter's behaviour and so was Sian.

"Scout and Emily just filled me in," Michael said "Apparently, Lily turned up to school drunk this morning what an earth was she thinking?"

"That she had no one to tell her what to do, she could do what she wanted. She's not mature enough to be left alone like that," Sian argued

"Well… we need to find the culprit for getting her drunk," Michael said, Sian opened the door and Finn walked through.

"Sir. I'm sorry, I… we just wanted to have fun, and I'm eighteen, and I didn't even think about Lily," Finn explained

"So you got a sixteen year old drunk? Anything could have happened to her," Michael yelled

"She was upset, when I was going out of school I said it would be okay if she waited for Tyler at my house but Tyler couldn't come" Finn explained.

"Fine. Look just stay away from Lily, I'm sure you have friends your own age you can hang out with," Michael said and Finn left.

"What about Lily?" Sian asked

"We'll both talk to her." Michael nodded and Lily then walked in. "Are you sober now?" Michael asked her in annoyance.

"Yes, dad" Lily rolled her eyes "Look you don't need to give me a lecture…"

"Well clearly we do, your behaviour has been reckless." Sian interrupted her.

"I can do what I like I don't need you two telling me what to do all the time. I got drunk to have fun it was a onetime thing" Lily explained

"Your sixteen not twenty. You can't just go and drink when you want too, and then taking drugs as well?" Sian replied

"Whatever just punish me and be done with it," Lily spoke

"No. We all know what this is about, it's not just your behaviour at home it's your behaviour at school your grades are slipping Lily because of the attack" Michael said.

"Do you need to talk to someone about it?" Sian asked

"Your asking me if I'm going crazy, I'm just having fun! Jeez is that not allowed now," Lily said

"You could have had a serious reaction from the drugs, and alcohol your calling that having fun? No way. Scout could have been in serious trouble because of you and Emily. Go to the cooler whilst we figure out your punishment." Sian said, Lily rolled her eyes and stormed out.

"what's gotten into her?" Michael asked

"Everything is probably getting on top of her, let's go and find her." Sian added. They saw Tyler, on the way who was fighting with Tariq, for some reason.

"COOLER NOW!" Michael said, "I can deal with both of you at the same time,"

"It wasn't just me," Tyler rolled his eyes

"I don't care cooler," Michael added, Tyler grabbed his backpack and stormed into the cooler making Lily jump and stare at him in confusion.

"What did you do?" Lily turned to her brother.

"Got in a fight," Tyler added

"Tyler this isn't like you." Sian commented,

"Well, he was chatting shit so I just made him stop was an effective way right?" Tyler asked

"No it wasn't you've earned yourself a week's detention," Michael said

"I don't care." Tyler replied

"Tyler, that's enough." Sian snapped.

"What about me?" Lily asked

"A suspension for bringing alcohol into school and your grounded," Michael told her "That behaviour is completely, unacceptable. Don't get me started on the pills you know better than that."

"I'm sorry," Lily replied

"You two are both going round, Sian's house for a meal it's about time you went around there, Lily..." Michael told her

"Dad!" Lily protested

"I don't wanna here it." Michael said, and left.

"Just so you can go and sleep with Linda again!" Lily shouted as Michael walked out the room he stopped and looked at Sian.

"Lily! Shut up," Tyler hissed at her.

"Sian… I wanted to tell you." Michael began

"Linda already informed me actually. I don't really care what you do but leaving Lily, home alone all night is another thing Michael" Sian hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Matters Chapter Six.

"Hello stranger," Scout turned to Evie, in the morning by the school lockers, Evie turned around and had a massive bruise on her eye.

"Hey," Evie said.

"Woah, what happened to your eye? That looks really bad." Scout said

"It's nothing, it looks worse than it is," Evie replied, then Lily and Emily came along.

"Hey Evie," Lily smiled.

"I gotta go," Evie said walking off.

"What's her problem?" Emily asked

"That's just typical Evie." Lily said. Evie was running down the corridor and managed to bump into Mrs Diamond in the process.

"Evie, watch where you're going" Sian told her

"Sorry, miss" Evie said,

"Are you alright? Jesus what happened to your eye".

"Nothing miss. I just bumped into a cupboard."

"Alright you can go," Sian told her and Evie hurried off, before being questioned again. Scout would be on her case all day, why did she have to tell her about her parents? She was living in an abandoned house, after managing to escape her captor, she was fine. She didn't need anyone else but herself she just wanted to feel close to her family.

"Evie," Scout whispered, snapping her out of her daydream during maths class.

"Sorry, look I appreciate your concern, but I'm not living in that house anymore. I'm on my own." Evie replied.

"Evie, Scout maybe you'd like to share your discussion with the rest of the class." Chalky interrupted them.

"Probably talking about what boys, they're going to shag next sir," Clara laughed

"Shut up Clara, not everyone is like you." Lily said.

"That's enough thankyou." Chalky interrupted them. Lily rolled her eyes and went to get on with her work, Scout was still trying to convince Evie to tell her parents.

"Do you want to start another fight?" Clara asked

"No she doesn't shut up Clara." Gregg, interrupted, Clara's brother.

"Make me." Clara turned to him, Lily walked over.

"For fuck sake! I don't need you to start my fights for me," Evie shouted at Lily, and then walked off.

"Evie!" Chalky called after her.

"I'll go sir," Scout said getting her stuff.

"No. I will." Lily stopped her walking out, she finally caught up with Evie who was heading down the corridor, and out of the front entrance on the steps. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing" Evie said

"Clearly there is otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion" Lily told her.

"Leave it." Evie said, but Lily grabbed my arm.

"Tell me, I thought we were friends" Lily added "I was just sticking up for you."

"Fine" Evie huffed "They hit me. My parents did and I fell down the stairs, and they locked me in the basement for a whole week."

"That's why you weren't at school" Lily muttered "You need to tell someone, tell my mom. She'll help you."

"I'm not there anymore I walked out found some house" Evie replied

"You can't live on the streets, why don't you want my parents to help you?" Lily asked

"Because… I don't need any help." Evie said.

"Lily, Evie why aren't you in class…" Jez wondered from the field.

"We're heading back now" Lily snapped at him and they walked up the stairs. Something dropped out of Evie's bag, a missing poster for Ava, her sister.

"Lily…give it back" Evie launched for it but Lily lifted it behind her back to have it snatched by Sian who was walking with Jez.

"Why have you got this?" Sian asked staring at the two of them. "I think the two of you need to go to the cooler, don't you?" Lily rolled her eyes and Evie bit her lip.

"Why does she have that?" Jez asked

"I'm not sure…" Sian sighed

"They were fighting outside, Lily and Evie." Jez commented,

"I'll find out." Sian spoke, and walked into the cooler. Evie was being quiet and so was Lily both of them not talking to each-other. "Before I go to your father, Lily I hope you would enlighten me in this situation, like why you were out of class in the first place, and why you had that poster. Evie wait outside please" Sian said, Evie looked at Lily and sat on the floor outside the cooler.

"I thought me and your father were very clear we didn't want any of this stuff, at the new school" Sian told her

"You can't just forget like she ever existed," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Where did you even get this?" Sian asked

"Evie had it, and I was trying to get to the bottom of it, before you interrupted me" Lily rolled her eyes,

"Right maybe I should speak to her then" Sian said "Wait in my office…"

"But-" Lily protested

"Do it!" Sian shouted, Lily groaned. "Evie inside now." Sian told her and Evie sighed but went in. Lily went into Sian's office to find Tom in there.

"Why are you in here?" Tom asked

"mom wanted me to wait," Lily sighed.

"right well keep the noise down" Tom added.

"Why do you have this Evie?" Sian asked in the cooler.

"I found it" Evie said

"Not good enough…what's going on with you, you were running earlier, been of school for a week, or so and your school record there's nothing on there. It's time for the truth" Sian spoke "I'm not stupid. I will find out eventually,"

"Nothing's going on with me" Evie lied

"Then I'll call your parents see what they have to say, or better off go round your house." Sian said "If not you can consider yourself excluded."

"I'll tell you the truth if you'll listen." Evie huffed.

"So you've been in trouble again?" Michael asked in Sian's office, in-front of Tom.

"I only followed Evie, out of class she stormed out." Lily said

"Because you were picking a fight again" Michael argued.

"Alright… I was but I didn't get a chance to do it." Lily sighed.

"Not good enough. Do you want to stay in this school? Because you're on a very thin line at the moment and we've only been here a month." Michael told her.

"Yes father" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I… had the poster because I found it when I was looking for information about my parents." Evie told Sian.

"But, you live with your parents?" Sian asked

"No I live with a psychopath" Evie rolled her eyes "I found out I was kidnapped a couple of months ago, I mean I knew I was they didn't treat me like they were my parents."

"So what did you find out about your parents?" Sian wondered, obviously knowing she was now Ava.

"They work here." Evie said "Do I really have to say it out loud?" Evie said her voice breaking a little, Sian was almost in tears.

"You're… Ava." Sian confirmed. Evie nodded, that was when Michael came barging in the cooler to find Sian as Lily had filled her in.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt." Michael asked

"You didn't. Michael I need to talk to you outside" Sian said, Michael followed Sian outside.

"What's going on?" Michael asked

"Michael. She's Ava, Evie just told me." Sian said Michael froze.

"and you believe her?" asked Michael

"Of course I do, she's our daughter Michael, we need to help her. She was kidnapped she came here in search of her parents-" Sian was interrupted by Evie opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Sian asked her

"I can't do this, be here. It was a mistake I never should have I'm sorry" Evie said but Michael stopped her from leaving.

"Why don't we all talk, in my office you don't need to leave. You're not in trouble alright?" Michael asked her, Evie nodded

"I'll go and tell Lily what's happening." Sian spoke.

"Sian, let's leave it for a moment, Lily will be fine." Michael said, as they all went down to his office. "I think you need to explain some things to us," Michael said as they all sat down Evie, bit her lip how could she tell her parents that she was abused?

"I don't know where to start" Evie said

"Why did you change your name?" Sian asked "Sorry but if you wanted to find us you couldn't just come up and tell us who you were?"

"Sian!" Michael explained

"Don't you want to know? I mean we've looked for her, and she's just gone and changed her name like that, and didn't tell us who she was."

"I know, I guess I just needed to see for myself before… I don't really remember being Ava. Before all of this… so I changed my name" Evie explained

"What happened to you? Look, I know this might be difficult but we need to draw out any conclusion that you might be hurt." Michael explained

"I was kidnapped I already told you…"

"Ava… I mean Evie that's very vague. Who kidnapped you? What happened after you were kidnapped, in the house?" Sian asked

"I don't know who kidnapped me some, man and women who wanted a child but, the man he was making profit out off me… using me. The woman would get mad at me because of it, she hit me and locked me in the basement. The man would get his friends and they would…"

"Alright that's enough. I think I have the picture do you have any names?" Michael asked

"No." Evie lied.

"we need to contact the police, let them know your back and unharmed… sort off and then you're going to the hospital to get checked out we'll go from there." Michael replied

"what are they gonna do at the hospital I'm fine," Evie said

"You might not be. We need to make sure he didn't give you any STD'S or any internal damage was done, whilst he was doing those things to you." Sian interrupted "We'll stay with you. Won't we Michael?"

"Of course" Michael spoke

"okay, I guess" Evie shrugged, Michael then hugged her, Evie stiffened as Michael hugged her, it felt weird and she was defiantly not used to it.

"Sorry. I've just wanted to do that for a while." Michael said

"It's alright," Evie smiled.

"So let's go to the hospital and we'll go from there," Sian smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Matters Chapter Seven

Saving Ava

Michael and Sian didn't know how many un-recorded injuries, Evie had until they brought her to the hospital. She had to have a lot of surgery, and an examination for police evidence.

"I'm glad she's back" Jack, Sian's brother said.

"Now we just have to convince her to come home with us." Michael sighed

"With one of you, you're not together are you?" Jack questioned

"No. But Sian's talking with Jez now, they're making an arrangement." Michael replied "I haven't told the kids I don't know how to tell them."

"I'm sure they'll be okay" Jack smiled

"How'd do I convince Ava to come back now? I mean she doesn't even have the same name anymore" Michael asked

"You'll find a way" Jack said. Meanwhile Sian and Jez were talking down the hall at the hospital, as Robbie was looking after the kids.

"You can't move in with Michael How am I going to see you? Apart from school," Jez sighed.

"I have too. This is for Ava, she's my daughter and I need to be there for her just until she gets settled." Sian explained.

"She's a kidnap victim, it's going to take her a while to get over something like this" Jez said

"I know but I need your help Jez, Please?" Sian asked

"Fine, I guess but just for a little while. I don't want Michael getting any ideas." Jez sighed. Meanwhile Evie, had been released by the doctors to go home.

"You can take her home now," the doctor told Michael and Sian.

"Is she going to be okay?" Michael asked

"If you want my advice, I'd get her some councilling sessions, it sounds like she's been brainwashed by whoever had her to tell her that he wasn't abusing her, that she should just put up with that" the doctor explained "But health wise she will be okay."

"thank-you" Michael shook the doctor's hand and they went into Evie's room where she was already dressed.

"What did they say?" Evie asked

"You can go home," Sian smiled.

"Really?" Evie asked surprised she didn't think she'd ever go home after everything that had happened to her. She thought she would be stuck at that house forever.

"Of course you can. Where do you want to go?" Sian replied, for her and Michael it was hard not to call her Ava, because she was now Evie.

"I don't know" Evie replied

"Why don't you come back with me? Sian's going to stay for a while and Lily, is there. You'll have your own room if you want too or you can share with Lily." Michael explained.

"Uh okay." Evie nodded. Michael smiled and grabbed her things, they headed out toward the car and managed to actually get her home into the house, and Evie took a slow walk in there she did not know what to expect. Michael and Sian waited for her to familiarise herself with surroundings.

"Take your time, Evie" Michael told her.

"Is this the same house we lived in before…" Evie wondered

"Yeah it is, as an actual fact. Your room is exactly where you left it." Michael said, as Evie was looking at the photos some of the times she was there and some she wasn't.

"Who's that?" asked Evie pointing to a taller boy in the family photo.

"That's Robbie, you might not remember him he's a few years older than you, Lily and Tyler are. He's your brother. You met him the other week." Sian informed her

"Oh yeah." Evie smiled.

"You can go in your room if you like." Sian added, Evie smiled and went to her room, and it hadn't changed at all. Michael and Sian could sense that she was nervous.

"We'll leave you.., to get familiarised." Michael said and they went down the stairs.

"You think she'll be okay in there on her own?" Sian asked

"Sure she will, she just needs to get settled in that's all." Michael added.

"I suppose we should make her something to eat, she's probably hungry" Sian added, Lily and Tyler then came running through the door.

"Is she here?" Lily asked

"Calm down, Ava's just got here. She needs to get settled in before, you guys start asking her questions." Michael told her.

'It's Evie not Ava," Tyler corrected him. Evie could hear them downstairs talking about her, she didn't know how to be in that family anymore but she wanted to be more than anything in the world. Evie crept downstairs and listened at the door way.

"Hi Evie." Lily smiled, "Come and sit down for dinner." Evie moved forward and sat on one of the dining room chairs.

"Do you like chicken, because that's what we're having" Sian asked

"Sure." Evie briefly said. It was a tad awkward at first, but Lily and Tyler started talking about their lives so they filled up the conversation…Evie did ended up wanting to go to school there was nothing else to do at home and she would be home alone which she didn't like.

"I can't believe you'd rather be at school than home," Scout said as they, walked in the classroom "Still at least you told them."

"Well, I just thought that, at home there isn't much I can do is there?" Evie replied. Meanwhile in Mr Clarkson's class there was a new teaching assistant and Tyler thought there was something up with him.

"Is this a joke?" asked Finn.

"What?" the teaching assistant said

"We're doing of mice and men," Tyler said.

"Right, well I never was a fan off that book I was the rip it up and do it my own way kind of guy" he said and ripped up the papers.

"See English is about stories, so who's got tales to tell about this place"

"I've got one sir." Tyler said.

It was lunch time and Evie, and Lily were sitting in the canteen together.

"It's kind of weird me living with you right?"

"No, we were friends before besides I knew something was up with you" Lily laughed, and the teaching assistant Mr Barrington joined them.

"So eeer you two are Mr Byrne's daughters. I just met your brother, Tyler in class." He said

"Yeah. What's it too you?" Lily asked.

"Nothing I just thought you know you could give me a little info on your dad, does he buy you expensive gifts then?"

"What kind of question is that?" Evie asked

"It's because his salary is in the paper today, so what if he does that's between me and my family not the whole school thank-you" Lily said

"Your Ava right? The one that went missing?"

"Evie," Evie corrected.

"Greg, are you coming?" Mr Clarkson, asked he nodded and then they walked off.

"Well that was weird," Lily commented

"Tell me about it. I've got double English with him and Tom today" Tyler interrupted and sat down with them.

"Shouldn't you be with your mates?" Lily asked

"Well Finn's with Trudi and I dunno where Ronan is," Tyler shrugged

"You know you three shouldn't really isolate yourselves, from the others at school." Sian walked up to them.

"Urm, me and Evie were friends before this thank-you. Tyler was just about to leave weren't you Tyler?" Lily winked at him.

"Sure." Tyler said and walked off.

"Lily, I wasn't having a go" Sian sighed

"Whatever, I'll go and catch up with Phoenix and Scout." Lily sighed and walked off, Sian sat down next to Evie, and then Michael came in.

"Sian I was looking for you." Michael said

"Sorry I was sitting with Evie," Sian replied, Michael pulled up a chair. Meanwhile Tyler had spotted Mr Barrington going into his Mom's and Tom's office.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tyler knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"What's up?" Tariq asked

"That new teacher is in there," Tyler said

"Yo open up man," Tariq knocked on the door.

"Evie, we're going to be honest with you the police will be asking questions soon and you need to give them answers, you haven't given us any" Michael said

"Yes I have, I told you what happened to me, I don't know anything else." Evie replied "I honestly don't know anything."

"You lived with this couple for nearly four years and you don't know anything?" Sian asked

"No they kept me in a basement until about seven months ago, just said they were getting bored with me I thought they were going to kill me that's why I went to escape" Evie replied

"But they're still out there don't you want them caught?" Sian asked

"I do, but I don't know where they are they're probably not at that house anymore." Evie exclaimed.

"Alright but you need to give your statement soon, Jack will want it" Sian replied. Meanwhile Lily found Scout moping around by the lockers.

"What's up with you?" Lily asked

"Phoenix he wants to join the army" Scout informed her.

"What?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Look I gotta go" Scout said and wondered off, then Greg, Clara's brother came along.

"Alright?" Lily asked him

"Yeah, just thought I'd come and see you, wanna bunk off for a bit I'm really bored, got Mr Budgen this afternoon" Greg smiled.

"Sure why not but let's stay in school." Lily said "Common room?"

"Sure" Greg smiled and they wondered up to the common room to find Clara, there with Maddie and Lauren.

"Why are you hanging around with that?" Clara stood up

"Shut up Clara, I can hang out with who I like." Greg said

"You know she's a slut. Might catch something." Clara commented, and Maddie laughed.

"Shut up Clara why don't you just go off and do something pointless with your little mates." Lily rolled her eyes. Clara just huffed and walked off. Meanwhile in English class, Tyler was getting annoyed with the new English teacher.

"Sir you're not teaching us anything" Tyler rolled his eyes,

"Shut up will ya," Maddie said

"Why don't you for once in your life." Tyler shouted back. "Always going on with yourself."

"Hey that's enough!" Mr Barrington said.

"You're a liar I saw you in my mom's office this morn-" Tyler didn't get to finish his sentence when the teacher punched him in the face.

"OUT NOW!" Tom shouted at the teacher and then dragged him out.

"Oh my god, Tyler are you alright?" Maddie asked

"Fine." Tyler said holding his bloodied nose.

"I think you need to go to the nurses office, what happened?" Tom frowned.

"I was just saying I saw him, sneaking around yours and Moms office this morning and then he was talking with Lily and Evie at lunch, he's a fake sir." Tyler said

"Right well, I'll be contacting the police, you should go to the nurse and wait for your parents." Tom replied

"I'm fine, really." Tyler said.

"Can you just wait in my office, whilst we sort this out." Tom said, Tyler nodded and walked in the empty office.

"Tyler." Michael came rushing in around half an hour later. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tyler said

"God, I'm so sorry it was all my fault" Michael sighed.

"No its not it was that teachers. Look I'm fine really" Tyler said

"Good, look why don't you get your self home early, we'll be home soon. Just gotta sort everything out" Michael said, Tyler nodded.

"Thanks." Tyler added and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Family Matters Chapter 8

Evie was in a panic, she was covered in blood, a baby by the side of her a dead baby. She was at the school alone the baby was cold, a little baby boy. It was 6am in the morning she had to go soon but she didn't know where to leave the baby. She had to leave it there, but what would her parents say when she found it. Her uniform was covered in blood she stuffed it in her locker and got showered and changed and left the baby in the canteen kitchen.

"Where's Evie?" Sian asked at home as everyone was getting ready for school.

"She stayed at a friend's house last night, err Emily." Michael told her in the kitchen.

"Right are you sure because, Lily didn't and she's friends with them too." Sian said

"Yeah I'm sure she told Tyler." Michael added "Sian don't worry we need to give her a bit of space before we start being protective parents. She needs to trust us."

"I guess your right" Sian said

"If Evie stayed at Emily's why wasn't I invited?" Lily asked them coming down the stairs with her school stuff.

"Lily don't go causing trouble." Michael warned.

"I'm not!" Lily added. They arrived at school, Evie was sitting in the toilets by herself in a state when Lily came in with Scout and Emily.

"Where were you last night, I know you weren't at Emily's" Lily said

"Yeah why did you have to drag me into it?" Emily asked

"Sorry. I just hung out with some mates, I knew before" Evie shrugged

"We'll leave you too it." Scout said ushering Emily out of the toilets with her.

"Is this about who kidnapped you? Did he come back?" Lily asked

"I'm fine really I did have other mates before trust me." Evie smiled and walked off. She saw Michael with some woman talking in the corridor.

"Margret this is one of my daughters Lily." Michael introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Margret said.

"Thanks. Listen I gotta go registration so I'll erm see you around" Lily replied walking up too registration. She sighed when she saw Evie avoiding her sitting with Denzil. She knew something was up but she didn't know what. After registration they had debate prep class with Michael.

"why don't you and me be partners sir I'm sure we've got loads to talk about," Phoenix said

"Phoenix shut up" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Thank-you Lily, so go on everyone pear up." Michael said. Meanwhile Sian and Tom were dealing with a huge problem a dead baby.

"How can anyone do such a thing?" asked Sian in the canteen.

"It was found this morning." Tom said

"Michael is not going to like this, an investigation under the go whilst the PR woman is here." Sian sighed

"We keep it quiet then, but I've contacted the police they're on their way" Tom informed her. Sian sighed the poor baby. "We need to search the kid's lockers for information on the baby's parents."

"Right, I'll round up some teachers to help" Sian said she walked into the staff room where all the teachers were not wanting to make a scene at lunch time. "Can I have your attention please?"

"Where's Michael?" asked Matt

"He's with Margret, but earlier today we found a baby in the canteen abandoned and it wasn't alive we need to find out who the baby's parents are and fast." Sian informed them.

"Let me guess without Margret knowing?" Linda asked

"Yes. But it needs to be done quickly, we're conducting a search of the children's lockers, and we need some of you to help" Sian said

"I'll do it" Jez added

"Are you serious? We could have a potential killer on our hands and you wanna keep it quiet?" Linda raised an eye brow.

"Yes but we don't know that for sure, do we?" Sian said

"Look Sian's right, why would anyone kill a baby?" Jez asked

"Why would anyone dump it" Matt rolled his eyes.

"It's our job to find out." Sian said walking out. Meanwhile Michael was having a word with Evie, after class.

"So did you have fun last night?" Michael asked

"Sure we did." Evie smiled.

"Where did you go again?" Michael asked

"To Scouts, you know just catching up and stuff." Evie said, Michael frowned and didn't say anything.

"Alright, off you go then" Michael said, Evie nodded and walked out. Michael couldn't believe it when Sian told her about the baby.

"We're dealing with it Michael, but a pupil needs our help and we need to find them," Sian said in the office.

"Right, well, I spoke with Ava. She changed her story she wasn't at Emily's last night apparently she was at Scout's now" Michael sighed

"Well we'll have to deal with that late…" Sian paused, it all made sense now.

"What?" Michael asked

"What if she had the baby, Michael? That's why she was out last night." Sian thought

"But… we would know if she was pregnant, Sian." Michael said.

"Not if she was so small that we didn't notice, she was probably starved for the past four years." Sian added

"There's no way, she would do something like that…" Michael paused "But then again we don't even know what she was going through, she doesn't even talk to us anymore not like she used too."

"I'll go and search her locker, see if we can find anything."

"I'm coming with you" Michael said. Sian and Michael found Evie's locker, Evie paused as she was on the stairs watching them open it her bloodied clothes, were in there.

"You were right." Michael sighed

"Now what?" Sian turned to her and saw, Evie watching them she had tears dripping down her face, Evie started to go back up stairs.

"Av… Evie wait!" Michael shouted, but Evie ran up the stairs, but Michael grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry" Evie cried and collapsed on the floor.

"We can't stay here. People will be out of class soon" Sian interrupted.

"Right. We need to go up to the office, Evie you need to tell us what happened last night." Michael told her. Evie nodded and stood up and walked to the office.

"I didn't mean for it to happen… I didn't want you thinking of me like that," Evie sobbed

"You're saying it's your captor's baby?" Michael asked

"It is… I got pregnant, I gave birth last night but the baby came out dead. I didn't know what to do so I left it here." Evie cried

"Well we need to get you to hospital, you could be seriously injured" Michael said getting out his phone.

"I'm fine" Evie said

"You've just given birth Evie you're not fine." Sian told her.

"I am! Look I've given birth before, this back in the basement. Several times on my own, I thought this time, the baby might survive. But it didn't it's my fault those deaths are on me" Evie said

"Evie! Listen to me it's not your fault it never will be it will always be his fault. He did this to you didn't he" Michael bent down to her level.

"You mean he made me his personal, sex slave." Evie whispered.

"Maybe he did but you have to remember you're not alone, now okay? You have a family people who would never hurt you in any way." Michael said.

"Okay" Evie nodded and hugged him tight. "The guy who kidnapped me. I couldn't tell you, before because I didn't know him but now I remember who he was."

"Who is he?" Sian asked

"He was, your brother dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Family Matters Chapter Nine.

After Evie's revelation, the police began to search for Michael's brother John but there was no luck he had dropped off the grid. Lily, Tyler and Evie had also found out about Michael and Sian's affair and Tyler was not happy with them. Michael had let Evie hold a memorial for her baby so it was laid to rest in peace.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Evie asked

"Doing what?" Michael asked as they were sitting on the steps of the church.

"Giving me a home. Letting me hold a funeral and not using me like he did. I thought you hated me." Evie admitted

"I would never hate you you're my daughter Evie. Whatever he said to you, it's not true. None of it. Me and Sian we were devastated when we lost you, we looked for you for ages we still were, Jack was still investigating your disappearance." Michael explaine

"He told me that… I was the problem child for you guys because you weren't meant to be together and he took me when I was sleeping in my room. He made me forget who he was," Evie shook her head.

"Come on, your back now and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Michael smiled

"I'm sorry I haven't been telling you things I just didn't wanna hurt you." Evie said

"You never will" Michael added. "Come on let's go back to school. It's almost the end of term." Michael said, Evie nodded and they drove to school.

"You gonna be okay?" Michael asked as they walked into the school.

"Of course dad." Evie said and walked off. "Lily," Evie stopped her as they walked into PE.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant" Evie whispered

"It's not your fault. You were scared. I can't even imagine what you've been through" Lily said

"Thanks." Evie smiled. It was the day of the radio station for waterloo road, and they were all very excited.

"I bet you have some stories to tell. Evie" Clara smirked in the music room.

"Yeah I do actually," Evie nodded

"Like how you were a whore your whole childhood." Clara laughed

"You know what I've just about had enough of you making fun of me and my sister!" Evie got up.

"What are you gonna do about it? Dungeon girl" Clara laughed again

"Do you wanna say that again?" Evie asked

"Evie! Just leave it she's not worth it" Lily called her, Evie glared at her but walked off.

"I'm not a whore." Evie shook her head

"I know you're not." Lily said "Just ignore her."

A few hours later Michael and Sian's affair was exposed. Tyler walked into the office where Michael and Sian were.

"What happened to you?" Tyler asked

"Jez punched me." Michael replied, Tyler started laughing at him.

"Tyler!" Sian warned.

"Sorry but, wow. Never thought that he would do that." Tyler laughed. Meanwhile Evie was walking down the corridor, when she saw her worst nightmare. Michael's brother.

"What are you doing here?" Evie asked before she was shoved against the wall.

"I thought we had an arrangement." He said

"Listen John. I'll get your money but I need to be there long enough before they give me access to their bank accounts." Evie replied

"You're still not reporting back to me. You know I could put you back down in that basement, before you can even blink."

"I know! And I'm sorry. You have to trust me now go before someone see's you" Evie replied.

"Fine. But I'll be back." John said "And just in-case things don't go as planned you know what to do" he slipped a gun in her backpack, Evie nodded and he left. Meanwhile Lily was with Greg sitting on the stage.

"So, do you have to your parents right now?" Greg asked

"I'm sure they can wait." Lily laughed

"Do you wanna go and see a movie, or something?" Greg wondered

"Are you asking me out?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am," Greg smiled.

"Sure. Tomorrow night, come round about seven." Lily smirked getting up. "I gotta meet my parents now, so I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day was the last day of term and it was going to be an eventful one yet. Sian had to go back to Jez's house to look after his children whilst he was… away.

"So when's mom moving in?" asked Lily as Michael was driving to school.

"I don't know Lily." Michael said once again.

"Lily, give it a rest will you. Shouldn't you be worrying about your date tonight?" Tyler smirked.

"What date?" Michael asked

"Gee thanks Tyler!" Lily said. "Greg asked me out and I said yes."

"Clara's brother? Are you asking for trouble." Michael said

"Says you." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What about you Evie, seen any boys you like here?" Tyler asked

"Erm No." Evie replied and he laughed. They got out of the car, and saw Sian in the car park, with Jez's kids, Lily grinned at them.

"What are you smiling at." Maddie hissed

"Nothing I'll soon be rid of you." Lily smirked

"Lily! That's enough go" Michael overheard, Lily sighed and walked off to find her friends. Tyler wondered off to Finn and Josh.

"Evie are you okay?" Michael turned to her.

"Off course." Evie smiled and went off to catch up with Lily. Meanwhile Sian and Michael were walking to the staffroom.

"The kids are wondering what's happening with us." Michael said "Especially Lily."

"I know, I need to talk with Jez first, Michael I can't just leave his kids." Sian sighed

"Yes you can we have children, but you know better than that." Michael said

"It'll be over soon." Sian sighed.

"I need a favour." Tyler came up to them.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to deserve that?" Michael asked.

"I did keep my mouth shut about you two, long before Lily and Robbie found out" Tyler stated "I just need £20 and permission to go out tonight to a party" Tyler said

"A party?" Sian asked

"Yeah, It's Finn's birthday so we're all invited around his place." Tyler said

"Right. Well one night wouldn't hurt." Sian said to Michael who handed him a £20.

"Thanks." Tyler said

"Tyler no drinking your barely 17 years old." Michael shouted down the corridor.

"Yes dad." Tyler said running off to Josh, Finn and Trudi.

"Did you see those grade projections, I sent you?" Sian asked.

"Uh, I saw that Tyler is doing extremely well and Lily's improving the only one who isn't is Ava… but we know why that is." Michael said

"I think she's behind on her development. I mean, she barley writes English let alone GCSE standard. I think she needs to go back a year, I mean before she left she went to high school early anyway so it won't make a difference. It'll just mean she won't be ahead like Lily." Sian explained

"It's just a shame, she put in so much effort before and now she's forgotten it all. It wasn't even her fault either. It was my brother's" Michael spoke "I'll call her in the office, and explain to her what's going on."

"You need to stop calling her Ava." Sian smiled and they walked into the staff-room.

"Hey your back." Matt said as Jez walked into the staff room.

"Just to get my kids and my stuff." Jez replied

"Why are you leaving?"

"I haven't got much choice, I mean my boss has been shagging my wife." Jez said and Michael and Sian stood shocked.

"I need a new set of foster, parents that aren't moving to Bristol." Scout said to Lily, and Emily.

"I recon I've got a solution leave it with me." Emily asked

"Oh my god its Jez," Lily said as Jez walked in the room, she looked at Evie.

"I thought he and mom, split up?" Evie asked

"Yeah they did" Lily replied

"So are you ready for tonight Lily?" Greg asked

"Sure." Lily smiled as Michael walked into the room around half an hour later.

"Can I borrow, Evie please?" Michael asked

"Sure." Grantly replied. Evie frowned but went with Michael to his office.

"What's wrong?" asked Evie asked as they both sat down.

"Evie me and your mother are concerned about your grades." Michael began

"They're fine aren't they?" Evie asked

"No. You're falling behind and I think we know the reason why, you need some time to catch up again. So me and your mother want you to go back to Year 8 next term" Michael said

"But… I don't want to be held back a year." Evie said

"You won't be you were ahead a year anyway were just putting you back so you can get better grades." Michael said.

"Okay I guess." Evie sighed

"How are you finding everything moving back home? Is there anything we can do to help you feel more comfortable?" Michael asked

"I'm okay." Evie nodded "Can I just go back to class now, please?"

"Sure." Michael smiled and Evie walked out, only to receive a text from John. _I need to see you meet me outside the gates now._ Meanwhile Lily was walking down the corridor when she saw her worst nightmare. Wayne Johnston.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lily asked

"Come to finish what I started" Wayne said, Lily went to run but Wayne grabbed her waist.

"Mom!" Lily called as Wayne put his hand over her mouth, Sian went running to the classroom but Wayne pulled out a knife and she stood back.

"Stand back!" Wayne said, Sian panicked and went to get Michael.

"Wayne's got Lily, in a classroom!" Sian ran into his office. Michael and Sian then ran to the classroom where Wayne had had Lily with a knife trained on her throat.

"Lily, are you alright?" Michael asked

"Yeah…" Lily said nervously.

"Here he is hero of the hour! Come to save the day?" Wayne shouted

"Wayne what are you doing here? What do you want?" Michael asked

"Same thing you wanted from me maybe the truth. An apology?" Wayne asked

"I told you the truth." Michael replied

"Look at me. I ended up in attentive care because of you if I got your way I'd be dead by now!" Wayne shouted

"Dad? What is he talking about?" Lily asked

"Tell them how you attacked me, pushed me in front of a van and then left me for dead like I was trash on the road! Tell them how you left me for dead!" Wayne said

"I didn't attack you or push you in-front of a van. Let Lily go now, this is between you and me." Michael said

"No it's not, it's her too! She was part of the DCS once, remember. Then she turned her back on us because of you." Wayne explained

"You stabbed my dad what did you expect me to do?" Lily shouted

"Stand by us maybe." Wayne turned to her "But lucky we got our own back didn't we. Wasn't hard to get your pants dow- -"

"Shut up Wayne!" Lily shouted she went to go but Wayne pulled out a knife once again and… stabbed her in the stomach.

"Lily!" Michael shouted he went to get to her but Wayne was in the way so did Sian. "Look I'm sorry about the car accident I am, but you've got your own back now. Let me get to her" Michael said as Lily collapsed down the wall covered in blood.

"I'm phoning an ambulance." Sian said, Wayne then ran out of the room and for the doors of waterloo road. Michael rushed to Lily's side her hands trembling.

"Dad…" Lily stuttered.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Michael said as Sian went over too. "I'm going to take a look at the wound." Michael UN buttoned a part of Lily's blouse so he could see the wound.

"It's bleeding out." Sian said to him.

"Of course it is, look put pressure on the wound until the ambulance gets here." Michael said.

"I'll go with Lily, you need to stay here." Sian added

"Sian we both need to go. We're her parents." Michael said

"The kids will want to know what happened, Michael you need to stay here with them" Sian added "You'll be okay, Lily."

"Tell… Gregg." Lily said as the ambulance people came and Sian stepped back.

"Sir I need you to stand back are you both her parents?" the ambulance man said

"Yes, we are" Michael said

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"Um… no, nothing medication wise"

"Okay I need you both to stand back." The guy said, Michael stood back and turned to them.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Michael said.

"What do you want? You're going to get caught" Evie said as she got into John's car.

"Wanted to see you. You've been away for so long" John said placing a hand on her cheek, Evie flinched at the touch.

"If my parents find out, that you're here they will kill you" Evie replied

"I can't stop thinking about you." He replied sliding her hands down her…

"I can't do this now." Evie said

"You'll do what I tell you too." John said, grabbing her face and then kissing her on the lips. Evie tried not to buckle against the car window but eventually he let go off her.

"People will see us if we do it here." Evie said

"Fine let's go somewhere else." John smiled and they drove off.

"Tyler." Michael spoke "There's been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Tyler asked

"Lily… Wayne had her in a classroom and Lily got caught up in the middle of an argument, she was stabbed. Sian's at the hospital with her"

"How can this happen?" Tyler asked "This is your fault!" he shouted down the corridor.

"Tyler!" Michael shouted

"Just like with Ava too! Get away from me, if you hadn't had that shit with Wayne none of this would have ever happened!"


	10. Chapter 10

Family Matters Chapter Ten

John had just finished with Evie and was getting dressed, Evie just lied their until he told her to move again. Her dad had been trying to get through to her.

"That was great babe," John smiled.

"Can I go now?" Evie asked.

"Sure thing as long as you know what the arrangement is I expect the money by two months." He said

"Okay" Evie nodded as she got dressed. Meanwhile Michael and Tyler ran into the hospital where Lily was.

"Sian, is she okay?" Michael asked

"She's still in surgery." Sian told him. "What about Evie, where is she?"

"Not at school, I tried calling her but went straight to voicemail." Michael informed her.

"Is she going to die? Lily." Tyler asked

"No of course not she's going to be fine. She's strong." Sian said.

"Mrs Diamond?" a sergeant said.

"How is she?" Sian asked

"She's unconscious, your very lucky the knife just missed the major organs and arteries. The police will need you to make a statement."

"Of course" Michael said and Robbie came down the corridor in his hospital uniform.

"I just heard what happened is she alright?" Robbie asked

"She's gonna be fine, the doctor just said so. Look Tyler why don't you go and grab something to eat" Michael said

"No! I wanna stay with Lily." Tyler said

"I know but you need to get something to eat, Robbie will you take him?" Michael asked

"Come on, bro. I'll show you the wonders of the canteen." Robbie placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll try and call Evie." Sian said. Meanwhile Evie was back at school in the showers trying to wash off everything she had just done for that man.

"No don't I have to head back to school it's lunch time anyway" Michael said "I think Tyler wants to stay here though Robbie can keep him occupied. Let me know when she wakes up"

"Yeah sure," Sian kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you later." Michael rushed off. _I need to talk to you._ Evie sent a message to Scout who came rushing into the girls changing room.

"What's happened?" Scout asked

"He's back Scout." Evie said

"who?" Scout asked

"Dad's brother. My captor, he wants me to go back to him but I don't want too. I don't know what to do, he said he would kill me and my family if I told anyone" Evie sobbed.

"You have to tell them, they'll help you." Scout said sitting next to her.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? He's had me in that basement for four years, and he just keeps coming back." Evie said

"Look, you have to tell your dad, he'll help you. You can't deal with this on your own anymore." Scout said

"He says I owe him money."

"How can you owe him money?"

"5 grand apparently, but I don't know how. It's for looking after me." Evie turned to her.

"That's bull shit, and you know it. Look let's go to Mr Byrne now, come on you can save yourself from him." Scout said.

"Okay" Evie said as they walked out of the classroom they saw Linda walking down the corridor.

"Evie, may I have a word?" Linda asked. Scout walked ahead,

"Go away." Evie said and Linda pushed her against the wall.

"You know I was sent here to keep an eye on you. John would kill us both if he found out you weren't doing your job. So for both of our sakes keep on task." Linda said and walked off.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Evie nodded "Listen I'll go on my own to my dad."

"Are you sure?" Scout asked

"Yeah." Evie smiled and walked off, as Michael came along down the corridor

"Ava… Evie, where have you been?" Michael asked

"I'll um… see you in class" Scout said and walked off.

"I forgot something I had to go home." Evie lied

"Everything okay? You seem a bit… shaken" Michael observed

"Yeah fine, have you seen Lily anywhere?" Evie asked

"That's what I want to talk to you about, listen she's okay but she had a run in with an old pupil of mine and she got stabbed." Michael informed her.

"What?" Evie asked alarmed

"She's fine, the worst is over." Michael placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Evie asked

"After school, it's the end of term I need to stay here your mother is there." Michael said "We can go and grab some lunch though?"

"Sure." Evie smiled, she went with her dad across the road to get something to eat. She saw where her dad kept his credit card, in his blazer pocket. That's one down another one to go she thought to herself.

"So, how did you find your first term at waterloo road?" Michael asked

"Eventful." Evie joked.

"Hopefully next term will be a lot easier for you now, we all know the truth, you can settle back in. Before you know it. It'll be like you've never been away" Michael smiled

"Can I ask you a question?" Evie asked

"Sure" Michael said

"Why did you and mom split up was it because of me?" Evie asked

"What no, we just went our separate ways but with you being back and us all being at waterloo road, it pulled us back together" Michael explained

"What does Jez, have to say about that?" Evie rolled her eyes.

"We don't know where he is." Michael said "Come on we better go back to school." It was the end of the day after the prize giving. Evie was walking out to the car park when she saw her dad lying on the floor and behind the wheel of the car was… she ran to Michael who was unconscious.

"Dad!" Evie shook him. "Dad!" Evie thought for a moment she reached into his pocket and took the credit card from there. She didn't really remember anything else except for the ambulance arriving and taking Michael away. She looked at the credit card, and went back to the house.

"John, I've got one of the credit cards it's just the other one I need to get now."


	11. Chapter 11

Family Matters Chapter Eleven.

Lily and Michael had both been realised from hospital, and were recovering. Sian was now acting head of school and taking care of the kids, with Robbie's help.

"Sure I'll take them in," Robbie said.

"Thanks I don't think they'll appreciate coming in with me." Sian sighed "It's Lily's first day back since the stabbing, she might be a little…"

"Un-focused," Robbie finished

"Sure. Just reassure her" Sian sighed.

"Of course," Robbie said "Did you sort out the bank transfer."

"No. The bank cant refund the money, because we were irresponsible or something like that" Sian rolled her eyes.

"Great," Robbie sighed

"Hey." Evie said walking down the stairs with Tyler.

"Where's Lily?" Sian asked

"Still upstairs."

"Well, just make sure she's okay. I have to go" Sian said. They eventually, arrived at school Lily saw a tag for the DSC in the playground.

"They're back." Lily said to Tyler in the playground.

"DSC, was that the gang you were a part off?" Tyler questioned "Glad I didn't go to that school, I tell you. St Edwards was the best."

"Well I wanted to stay with dad, didn't I?" Lily asked she walked into school and saw Finn, with her worst nightmare, Kyle Stack.

"I'm gonna see you later" Lily slipped away down the corridor before being noticed.

"Hello stranger, glad to see you recovered." Scout said

"Thanks can't say the same thing for my dad though" Lily replied

"Is he alright?" Scout asked,

"Yeah doing better, doesn't remember a thing." Lily sighed. She saw Tariq down the corridor with Mason and Kyle.

"I'll see you later." Lily said going up to them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the perfect daughter." Mason laughed as she walked up to them.

"I thought you were in prison, and you" she said to Mason and Kyle.

"Nah not me though Mason was, gave us some time to think about getting the band back together, huh?" Kyle laughed

"Are you mad? You stabbed my dad, and then assaulted me." Lily said

"Yeah because you lost your loyalty, and that were Wayne not me okay maybe the attack was but you can come back with us now." Kyle said

"No, I've got a better life at this school I'm not letting you ruin it." Lily replied and went to walk of but Kyle grabbed her arm.

"Come on you know how powerful we can all be together" Kyle smirked, Lily shoved him back.

"Get away from me." Lily said and ran down the corridor.

"Maybe we should leave her she is Byrne's daughter after all." Tariq turned to them

"Nah she's not getting away that light." Mason said. Evie was with Harley, and Zack

"So you've moved into this year now?" Harley asked

"Yeah, mom and dad didn't think that my grades aren't what they should be, so I moved down a year but I was ahead anyway" Evie explained. Lily stormed into the head-teachers office.

"Why are Mason and Kyle back here?" Lily asked her.

"I know you have some history with them but waterloo road is here for students to have a better chance, they deserve that too." Sian said

"They're the DSC, the ones that terrorised me at my old school." Lily said

"If I remember you joined that gang, on your own despite what me and Michael, said." Sian raised an eyebrow.

"Please mom, you have to get rid of them" Lily said

"Lily, I can't just exclude them because you told me too. Look go back to class, and don't worry about it" Sian said

"Fine." Lily sighed. It was break-time and Lily bumped into Greg, in the canteen.

"Don't even bother," Greg said

"Greg, look I'm sorry I couldn't come my parents were meant to tell you." Lily said

"go away," Gregg walked off.

"Great" Lily muttered, and went into class where the dsc, had trashed Mr Chalk's classroom "I told my mom they would be back"

"Who?" Mr Chalk said

"the dsc," Lily replied and walked off it wasn't until later that day Michael came in.

"What's dad doing back?" Tyler asked

"Something to do with jogging his memory," Lily said "Hey," she said as Evie was coming up to them with Harley.

"God I wish you were in my classes, no offence Harley. Not gonna lie it's nice not to have Clara there" Evie said

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Actually I have to talk to dad, so I'll see you guys later" Lily smiled and walked into Michael's office, where Sian and Tom were too.

"Lily, you can't just walk in here" Sian scolded her

"I need to talk to dad since, you won't listen to me" Lily replied

"What's wrong?" Michael asked

"Why have you brought the DSC back to Waterloo Road, I thought you wanted rid of them, you know they're responsible for your stabbing wouldn't be surprised if they ran you over too" Lily explained

"Lily!" Sian said

"You know the DSC?" Tom turned to Michael.

"Some of them were at the school I taught previously, I got stabbed breaking up a gang fight, between the DSC and the MSB" Michael informed him. "and she was a part of the DSC,"

"What?" Tom turned to Lily,

"Well… I was stupid clearly and look I was the head teachers daughter I was either going to be bullied or befriend the bullies, so I did" Lily shrugged

"And look how that turned out" Michael muttered "Lily we'll handle the situation just stay away from them and you'll be fine." Michael said, Lily huffed and stormed out only to bump into Kyle.

"Move, out of the way" Lily said but Kyle pushed her against the wall

"I thought we could come to an arrangement, you know something, would you like to come back with me after school and we could… work things out" Kyle said placing his hand on one of her legs.

"No thanks, I'll pass" Lily said but that wasn't enough.

"Do you want me to tell your parents, what a slut you are? Or maybe I should go to your sister, she would probably be better at it than you what with her experience…" Kyle said but was interrupted.

"Alright! What do you want Kyle?" Lily snapped

"You as my girlfriend, and to join the DSC again? Or I'll just have to ask your sister to do it" Kyle threatened

"Fine. But the girlfriend thing stays between us, alright?" Lily asked Kyle nodded

"So my place tonight then?" Kyle smirked and wondered off. Meanwhile Evie and Harley were talking in English lesson.

"So I bet its weird being back" Harley said

"Yeah it is, but Sian and Michael they're very supportive of me." Evie replied

"They're your parents" Harley laughed

"I know but… I don't really know them" Evie said. It was the end of the day and nobody still knew the answer to who ran Michael over. Only Evie knew but she knew it would tear the family apart if she told anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Family Matters Chapter Twelve

It was ten am on a Thursday morning, Lily had just woken up at Kyle's who had already gone out to school and had left her with his mates. Lily frantically got dressed as she saw several missed calls from her mom and dad.

"Where are you going?" Eugene had grabbed her arm.

"To school." Lily shoved him away, but he managed to grab her by the throat.

"Don't tempt me." He said shoving her out of the door. _I am on my way._ Lily sent to her mother, she was going to get in so much trouble.

 _Go straight to your father's office, you're in serious trouble._ She replied back instantly and Lily groaned as she trekked up the school and eventually reached the office, she could hear her father talking, with her mother so she walked in.

"Sorry, I'm a little late…" Lily said

"Try nearly ten hours, where were you last night why didn't you call?" Michael shouted at her.

"I was at a friend's house and my phone died, I only got a chance to charge it this morning" Lily lied.

"You can't just go wherever you want without telling us, and you've missed almost half of the school day. You'll be getting a detention for that" Michael said

"Fine. Can I go now?" Lily asked, as she was up all night with Kyle and his friends.

"Sort your uniform out too I don't want my daughter walking around like that" Michael replied

"Okay see you later" Lily said, and slammed the door shut.

"What's up with her?" Sian asked when she was gone.

"Probably just… her being a teenager and that." Michael said. Meanwhile Evie was in the library when Harley came up to her.

"What's that face for?" Evie asked

"Clara… found some pictures of you online." Harley said, "You were, almost naked in these photos and she's putting them around the school"

"Oh no," Evie said "I think I'm gonna be sick." Harley grabbed the bin and she was sick all over it, as Tom walked in the common room.

"Evie are you okay?" Tom asked with concern.

"I'm fine," she gasped.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse, and then go home if you're not feeling well." Tom said

"I said I was fine!" Evie snapped at him.

"You need to go to the nurse." Tom replied, sternly, and grabbing her bag "Come on I'll take you."

"I'll come." Harley said putting the bin down.

"Oh my" Lily said walking past the corridor and seeing a picture of Evie. Everyone seemed to be staring at her.

"What the fuck? Whose sick joke is this" Tyler said as he was with Finn and Josh.

"Leave it man." Finn said,

"I'm not doing anything yet" Tyler replied

"Why would you do this?" Harley shouted at Clara coming up in the corridor, where Tyler and Finn was.

"What? You should be asking Evie, that question. Or whatever she is called" Clara said ignoring her but Harley grabbed her.

"You don't know what she's been through!" Harley said

"I wanted the whole school to know she was a slut, so I did I didn't care what else, I'm sick of everyone pinning after her" Clara said

"You're going to earn yourself a punch in the face." Harley squared up to her as Lily, Scout and Phoenix walked up to them.

"Don't bother." Greg interrupted and pushed him away "If you touch her, your dead"

"So it's alright for her, to slag of my sister?" Tyler interrupted

"Tyler, leave him alone" Lily said

"Fuck - - -"

"What's going on here?" Michael asked, he had already seen the picture.

"It was her, sir. She put the picture up. Check the CCTV" Harley told him.

"Yeah she just admitted it" Scout backed him up.

"Right, Clara wait by my office." Michael said, when suddenly, Harley slapped her across the face. "HARLEY! COOLER!" Michael said grabbing him and shoving him toward the cooler. Clara stood, very still.

"Clara go and get an ice pack and wait by my office." Michael instructed her and she walked off.

"Sir… he didn't mean it" Phoenix said

"I know he didn't. But he didn't mean too, does anyone know where Evie, has gone?" Michael asked

"She's in the nurses station she was sick and we all know why now" Sian sighed.

"Everyone go to class we'll deal with it from here" Michael said, everyone went away except for Lily and Tyler.

"Dad what does this mean?" Lily asked

"I don't know Lily, but we'll get some answers soon" Sian said "Go to class both of you." Lily and Tyler walked off. They went to the nurse's station to deal with their daughter.

"Sian, do you think we should press the subject?" Michael asked

"Yes. Because…. We need to know what the hell was going on if the police ask us" Sian said and opened the door to see Evie who was sitting hugging her legs on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked her

"Yes, it's just shock you know seeing…. That here" she replied

"Clara will be dealt with" he replied

"I don't care now everybody knows, what happened or they think I'm a slut either way" Evie said

"Evie… you need to tell us what happened for the investigation because the police will be asking questions" Sian replied "With the photo"

"I don't know how she even found it?" Evie asked

"Why is there a photo of you like that?" Sian replied

"I don't know" Evie shrugged

"We should get you home… You've been sick and you can't stay in school" Michael said ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Fine. I guess" Evie sighed as Sian grabbed her backpack. "I'm not a baby, you know I can handle myself had too for four years"

"I know that but you're here now and you don't need too." Michael said, Evie sighed as she walked to the car with Sian everyone seemed to be staring at her.

"I'll take her home, I don't have any classes today." Sian told Michael.

"Errr I'll stay here and wrap things up. Harley's in the cooler and Clara's still waiting for me" Michael informed her.

"Why is Harley in the cooler?" Evie asked from sitting in the car.

"He hit, Clara after she put those photo's up. He was sticking up for you, but Harley's a good kid, I'll go easy on him" Michael informed, Evie nodded and Sian kissed him before getting in the car. Meanwhile Lily, was at school trying to understand the images of Evie posted around school.

"What do you think happened in those photos?" Lily asked her brother, Tyler.

"He obviously forced her to do it, or she didn't know, he was taking photos like that. Look we all know what happened to her was awful." Tyler replied

"Hey Harley," Scout said as he entered the common room.

"Hey." He shrugged

"What did my dad say? Did you get in trouble?" Lily asked

"A week's detention that's it." Harley shrugged

"You were lucky you were sticking up for his daughter." Phoenix interrupted,

"Yeah well, she doesn't deserve that where is she gone home?" Harley asked, Lily and Tyler nodded "I wanna surprise her make her feel better."

"Do you fancy my little sister?" Tyler raised an eyebrow

"Kind off?"

"You're lucky you're a good guy" Tyler frowned "But she might not be ready for a relationship yet."

"I know."

It was now the end of the day and Evie, was sitting down in her room, watching TV as Michael and Sian came in.

"Evie" Sian said softly, as both Sian and Michael sat down by her on the bed she seemed to withdraw herself from both of them.

"What?" Evie asked annoyed.

"We need to report the photos to the police, you do relies that's not okay? The photos were definite evidence that you were exploited." Sian explained

"Do what you have to do," Evie replied ignoring them.

"Are you not going to talk about it?" Michael asked

"There's nothing to tell. You both know what happened during those years of captivity, and I don't want to keep repeating it." Evie said

"Fine but, the police will want you to talk to them" Michael said, Evie shrugged.

"You didn't eat dinner, again that's the third time this week, and you hardly ate it last week either" Sian informed her.

"Yeah I'm not hungry that's all." Evie shrugged

"You need to eat, more. I know it's going to take a while to get used to a routine, but we'll help you I promise." Sian smiled

"You don't understand!" Evie snapped at them getting off the bed, and pacing.

"What?" Sian asked

"I'm used to not… to not anyone caring about me, not caring about the photos or the way he treated me I just got used to it. I got used to having no food, or sunlight or care because that's how he treated me and I adapted my body so I would survive." Evie explained

"I know and we'll help you get through this." Michael said "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Family Matters Chapter Thirteen.

"This stuff is mental" Josh said giving some to Tyler, in the playground very early in the morning.

"Wow" he said holding the bag of drugs in his hand

"Just don't let your parents get it" Finn said

"Are you guys stupid?" Ronan asked,

"Shut up man if you don't wanna get involved" Tyler said, Ronan sighed and walked away. Meanwhile at home Sian and Michael were trying to encourage, Evie to eat some breakfast whilst Lily was being a pain.

"Lily!" Sian scolded her

"What?" Lily asked

"You know better than to not discourage your sister to eat. Now eat your breakfast we're going to be late" Sian said

"I'm not hungry" Evie muttered and began to walk off but Sian stopped her

"Eat some food, please, Evie" Sian said. It was now 9am and there were trials for the new English teacher.

"I still don't see why we need one" Linda rolled her eyes,

"Because, I want the students to get the best from their education" Michael said "Make them feel welcome."

"Okay fine." Linda said. Meanwhile Evie was with Zack and Harley, walking into English class.

"I still can't believe you punched her in the face." Evie laughed

"Yeah, she deserved it" Harley shrugged

"I'm surprised you didn't get excluded" Zack spoke.

"You really don't have to stick up for me. Though, I can handle myself." Evie told them.

"I was really angry, couldn't keep it in" Harley explained

"Harley, Mr Byrne wants to see you in his office, please." Tom walked up to them the class went 'oooo' but Harley shrugged and walked off.

"We should all do something later" Zack said

"Yeah, defiantly." Evie smiled. Meanwhile Tyler was with Josh, walking with him to class both of them were stoned.

"Seriously though if my dad were to find out…. I think he would disown me," Tyler said

"For being gay? Take it from me your better off telling the truth, before it all blows up" Josh replied as Tom came in.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Tom asked, Tyler.

"I'll go now." Tyler said waiting around the corner.

"You didn't mention anything about a new boyfriend" Tom said

"It's early days" Josh replied

"Well is it really the best time though is it? With your exams coming up?" Tom asked

"Thanks glad you're so happy for me" Josh said sarcastically and walked off. Meanwhile Lily was trying to persuade Greg to give her a second chance.

"Greg, please" Lily said in English class, with Miss Boston.

"You stood me up. What did you expect?" Greg asked

"I have a good reason, I just can't tell you." Lily said, she did not want to cause another argument between the DSC, and her.

"Whatever" Greg said

"Greg- - - "

"You what's your name?" Miss Boston asked

"Lily." She shrugged

"Why are you talking in my class? You should be listening to me not distracting the other pupils." Miss Boston informed her.

"I want talk so I will, have you got a problem with that?" Lily snapped at her.

"Errr Lily, no thank-you" Tom interrupted.

"Don't tell me what to do" Lily snapped

"Go and face the wall" Miss Boston said

"Are you serious? I'm not five." Lily replied and everyone started laughing.

"I'll handle this, we'll go and see your father, won't we?" Tom raised his voice at her.

"Fine. I really don't care." Lily said and walked out.

"That's Lily Byrne, Michael and Sian's daughter she's a bit of a trouble maker." Tom said, and Miss Boston nodded.

"Lily, what was all that about?" Tom asked

"I was trying to talk Greg, around, and she interrupted me. I needed to explain about what happened the Friday before half term." Lily informed him.

"Well an English lesson is probably not the time or the place." Tom told her.

"Sorry sir." Lily said

"Just sit in the cooler for the rest of the lesson" Tom said and Lily nodded. Meanwhile Evie had just found £800 on the floor she could not believe it this could get John off her back, she quickly stuffed it in her bag.

"Hey," Sian smiled "How's it going."

"Yeah good, Harley and Zack, want to hang out later is that okay?" she asked but, really she was going to see John.

"Sure just be home before ten okay?" Sian smiled

"Yeah of course," Evie nodded and walked off.

"Sian," Tom came running up to her. "Lily was mouthing off earlier had to send her to the cooler,"

"I'll have a word with her," Sian nodded "Everything alright?"

"I think Tyler, is high in school." Tom admitted

"What?" Sian asked

"He threw up, along with Josh… they got drugs of some guy." Tom said

"Great, where is he?" Sian said

"Outside Michael's office." Tom said

"Michael is going to go mad. Better get there and sort it out." Sian said

"So Tyler care to enlighten me about why you were sent to my office?" Michael asked his son who was sitting opposite him.

"I don't know." Tyler shrugged

"Yes you do" Sian walked in

"What?" Michael asked

"How could you be so stupid, you were on drugs, and then you brought them into school?" Sian shouted

"He did what?" Michael asked

"Look, I'm sorry it was stupid off me" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You know better than this, Tyler. You brought drugs into school give me one good reason why I shouldn't exclude you right now?" Michael asked

"Because I'm your son, and you wouldn't" Tyler shrugged

"You're scatting on thin ice, here. Go to the cooler, whilst I think of an appropriate punishment," Michael said, Tyler sighed but got up and left.

"This isn't like Tyler, Michael. I swear…" Sian began

"I know my own son Sian. Look maybe this is just a rebellion faze, or he was pressured into taking drugs" Michael thought

"By Josh Stevenson?" Sian raised an eyebrow

"Or Finn or Ronan I know that's who he hangs around with," Michael told her.

"Let's just go to the cooler and sort our children out, again" Sian told him. Meanwhile Kyle and Lily were kissing in the cooler much to her dislike and Tyler's

"Please give it a rest" Tyler rolled his eyes

"Shut up, Tyler just because you can't even get some," Lily laughed, and started kissing Kyle as Sian and Michael walked in the cooler. Meanwhile Evie was handing over the money to John.

"I still need my brother's bank details, Evie" John warned

"I know but this will help right?" Evie asked

"Sure." John mumbled. "But I need the money one way or another…"

"Okay, can I go back now, they'll get suspicious" Evie began to get upset.

"Go before I change my mind" John said and Evie, ran out the car back into school. Michael's face went red as he saw Lily kissing Kyle.

"LILLY!" Michael yelled

"What? I can do what I like," Lily shrugged

"You should be grateful we were just kissing sir…" Kyle began

"Kyle, out!" Michael yelled, "I hope your both proud of yourself, getting sent to the cooler, Lily you're on detention for two weeks, and I want you to apologise to Miss Boston. Go now." Michael said

"But… that's not fair- - - - " Lily began

"Just do it, consider yourself grounded as well."

"Blah, Blah Blah" Lily mumbled behind his back and walked out.

"So am I excluded?" Tyler asked

"Suspended not excluded and you'll be attending a drug awareness class." Michael informed him.

"Great" Tyler rolled his eyes,

"Well, the only one of my three children who are behaving is Ava, and I don't know where she is," Michael said

"It's Evie now," Tyler corrected

"Yes, now I think you should go to your last lesson," Michael raised an eyebrow, and Tyler walked out leaving him and Sian,

"He has a point, where is Evie?" Sian asked

"Good question"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I want in, Kyle for real" Lily said when she was around his house.

"How can I trust you?" Kyle asked

"You and me we can do it for real" Lily replied

"Alright then," Kyle said running his hands up her waist. Meanwhile Michael and Sian were walking into the school together.

"No word from Lily then?" Sian asked, Michael shook his head.

"That relationship with Kyle is not good for her, Sian. She's becoming withdrawn." Michael replied

"I'll talk to her it might be better, coming from me not you. To get her to stay away." Sian nodded, Then Evie walked into school looking a mess.

"Evie!" Michael called, and she walked over.

"Where were you last night?" Michael asked

"I had some stuff to do, I was with Scout ask her…" Evie said.

"You're sure? You couldn't have called?" Sian asked

"I don't have any of your numbers, too call and I asked Lily but she wasn't even at home?" Evie asked

"Right okay, but you're coming straight back tonight" Michael said. Then they were greeted by the police.

"Michael, Sian" Jack spoke.

"Jack what brings you to Waterloo Road?" Michael asked

"We have found some information out. About Lily?" Jack said, Michael nodded and walked with him.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked Sian when they were gone.

"Nothing everything's fine just investigating a case that's all, you should go to class." Sian said and Evie was walking down the corridor when Zack came up to her.

"Why are the police here?" Zack asked

"Are you scared, they're going to find out your secret?" Evie hissed

"Please Evie, I just saw red, I didn't mean too… run your dad over." Zack said

"I haven't told them it's about Lily not you," Evie said and walked off. Lily was walking into school hand in hand with Kyle, and walking with Tariq.

"What are you doing with them?" Tyler asked

"They're my friends." Lily said

"You're serious?" Tyler raised an eyebrow "They nearly stabbed Finn,"

"Shut up." Kyle hissed.

"Kyle, Stack are you sure?" Sian asked

"His DNA was found in the results unless you can tell me otherwise" Jack said

"Well… it's just, Lily was kissing Kyle just yesterday I find it hard to believe that he was her attacker." Sian explained.

"She's obviously feeling threatened, or something but it is true." Jack said

"Can he be arrested?" Michael asked

"Yes, but we can't do that until the official documents are here. Michael, you can kick him out of Waterloo Road." Jack informed

"I don't think that's a good idea, he might run if we know we're onto him," Michael thought

"But we want to keep Lily safe." Sian argued

"I'll talk to Lily," Michael said, and walked down the corridor to see Kyle and Lily holding hands.

"Dad?" Lily asked

"I'll see you later," Kyle nodded and went to kiss her but Michael pulled him back.

"Get away from her," Michael said shoving him back.

"DAD!" Lily said.

"Michael!" Sian added running down the corridor with Jack.

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing." Lily whispered "What are you doing?" she then yelled.

"Kyle you should go to class now," Sian said. Kyle just walked off.

"Dad? Why did you just do that?" Lily asked him.

"Because, he raped you" Michael spoke.

"Michael!" Sian said "I thought I was going to talk to her?"

"I'll leave you too it" Jack said walking off.

"That's not what happened…." Lily began

"Yes it is!" Michael said

"You see this is why I never wanted to tell you because you'll just react like this, I want to decide what to do. If I want to be with Kyle I will you're not going to stop me" Lily spoke

"No but the police will" Michael told her

"Not if I tell them not too. Which is what I am going to do," Lily went to chase after Jack but Michael grabbed her arm.

"Michael maybe you should go and I'll handle this. Trust me." Sian spoke.

"Alright." Michael nodded and walked off.

"Lily, you need to think about this, if he's threatening you in any way we can help you but you have to tell us," Sian said

"No mom I'm fine, I just want some friends a boyfriend. A life? Alright, just leave me alone" Lily said and walked off. Harley, Zack, Naaseem and Evie were sitting together in the common room in a free period.

"A camping trip?" asked Harley

"The four of us next weekend, come on it'll be fun" Nas spoke

"I don't think my dad is ever going to let me out of his sight again for that long or… my mom plus I wouldn't feel safe without an adult, after everything that's happened" Evie said

"Get them to come then," Nas shrugged, Evie looked at Zack for a moment

"I could ask my dad" Zack said

"Why don't all our parents come along, it'll be more safer for us then" Harley suggested

"Her dad and my dad, you must be joking right" Zack laughed

"Ask them," Nas raised an eyebrow at both Evie and Zack. Evie went to find her dad who was in Sian's classroom.

"Evie? Are you okay?" Sian asked

"Yeah I'm fine… I just wanted to ask you something." Evie said "Would you two come on a camping trip? Just me, Harley, Zack and Nas are going and we want it to be safe they're inviting their parents too"

"Sure." Michael smiled

"You and Jez together on a camping trip now that is going to be…." Sian looked at Michael who was not impressed "Fun." She smiled.

"Cool. Thanks" Evie grinned and ran out of the classroom to catch her friends, only to bump into Mr Budgen.

"Ahh Miss Byrne. I do believe you stole something of mine" he said, Evie gulped.

"What's going on here?" Michael asked

"Your daughter stole, £850 of me and I want it back, every penny" Grantly said "I saw you take the envelop to somebody."

"No..." Evie started

"Don't lie, it's true." Grantly said

"I think we need to sort this out in my office," Michael said to both of them, Sian quickly followed.

"She stole it, my money. I saw it with my own eyes. I want it back. You don't even know you can trust her, she's only been back five minutes." Grantly spoke

"I can trust my own daughter. Thankyou. Evie tell me what happened" Michael told her.

"I didn't steal it. The money was on the floor. He was pressuring me, honest I wouldn't have please don't be mad, I'm sorry… I- - -" Evie started getting upset.

"It's alright I'm not mad, Grantly I'll come and find you later right now I have to deal with this," Michael told him

"I should be here, too this is my money. Which she stole from me," Grantly said

"I said I would deal with it," Michael snapped and Grantly slammed the door open. "Well, is it true?" he turned to Evie.

"I found it on the floor I didn't know it was his… I needed it," Evie explained

"What did you need that kind of money for?" Sian asked

"It wasn't for me… it was for, your brother. He kept harassing me for money, until I gave it him. I didn't even know it was his" Evie explained

"Do you owe him money?" Michael asked

"No, he just keeps wanting me to get it, from you, from here. That's the reason he let me go, so he can get more money from me" Evie said.

"How else as he, got more money from you?" Michael asked, Evie gulped and looked at them both she did not want to tell them.

"He used too… to sell those photos and videos of me, and then he would get his mates too…" Evie began to explain

"Alright I think I've got the picture" Michael said, and then two police officers were at the door.

"They just walked in." Janeece interrupted

"What's this about?" Michael asked them.

"We believe there's a theft gone on. At the school. A lot of money was stolen from Mr Budgen, by one of the pupils." The officer said

"We are dealing with it in house," Michael said.

"He would like to prosecute." The officer replied

"What? We're not doing that" Michael argued "I'm dealing with it and I'll make sure that he gets the money back here." Michael said writing a check. "See"

"Sorry there must have been some misunderstanding" the officers said and walked out.

"You need to tell the police where he is, Evie this is getting out of hand. Look if you don't want to tell us that's fine, you need to tell someone" Michael said

"Michael, Sian. Lily's in the cooler caught her spray painting on the school wall outside" Tom informed

"Let me guess. A DSC sign?" Sian interrupted

"Yes with Kyle Stack" Tom said

"Right Evie, I think you should wait outside for a moment," Michael said and Evie walked out.

"Why is there something going on between them?" Tom asked

"Lily, was raped last term and Kyle was the one who did it now he's got some sort of hold on her" Sian said

"Well exclude him… or arrest him." Tom suggested

"If Lily was the one vandalizing then, we need to exclude her and Lily won't press charges." Michael informed him "and we can't yet,"

"We're going to have to exclude her Michael," Sian said

"I'll deal with it," Michael added

"I don't think that's a good idea, after what happened earlier in the corridor, plus we have Evie to deal with now we need to take her down the station" Sian explained

"I can talk to Lily, you can sort Evie out" Tom added

"Okay thanks Tom," Michael said, Tom nodded and walked off.

"She's in there." Linda spoke to Tom as they saw Lily in the cooler not caring she was there.

"What a surprise you're here." Tom raised an eye brow

"Well sir I practically live in here, why isn't my dad here?" Lily asked

"Because he's busy, but we've decided to exclude you for over a week. Vandalizing the school will not be tolerated"

"So let me get this straight my brother and your son get a two day expulsion for bringing in drugs, and I get two weeks for vandalizing that's way out of order" Lily protested

"Take it up with your father not me," Tom said

"What?! That's it" Lily shouted "This is because of me and Kyle!"

"Maybe if it would make you see sense then yes, take it from me Lily, Kyle Stack is bad news" Tom said "Go and wait by Mr Byrne's office"

"Hell no!" Lily said and walked out "You guys can't make me do anything!"

"Go now," Tom said, Lily huffed and walked out. Michael was getting frustrated with Lily as she was misbehaving again.

"Sian, we need to take Evie to the police station," Michael said in his office.

"Let's go then,"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was early in the morning after the police station Sian woke up to find Evie, wasn't in her room. She panicked a little bit.

"Michael." She said waking him up

"What is it?" he asked

"Evie's not in her room." Sian panicked, Michael shot out of bed.

"Relax dad, she's still here." Tyler appeared at the doorway "I saw her… go outside I think she's in the garden."

"What?" Michael asked

"Yeah she said she couldn't sleep." Tyler said

"She slept outside?" Sian asked confused.

"Well… she asked me to let her in the garden, and I couldn't say no she was getting upset so I let her out and she just slept on the floor." Tyler explained, Michael sighed and went downstairs to go and get her.

"Michael, maybe we should leave her" Sian thought.

"Leave her? Sian, what kind of parents would we be if we let her sleep in the cold," Michael said

"But she's not used to all this, we'd be understanding if we let her," Sian thought, but Michael went outside to find Evie sleeping in the corner, curled up she awoke in a start.

"I'm sorry," she said

"Hey, don't be sorry. But it's cold out here, you need to go inside." Michael said

"I can't sleep, it's too… soft. I tried everything it wouldn't work" Evie explained

"Alright but come inside you don't have to sleep in the bed, but… it's way too cold out here" Sian said.

."Okay" Evie nodded. The next day at school, Harley, Zack and Evie were working on the news-paper. When Mr Budgen, walked out.

"Where's Mr Budgen?" Tom asked the class.

"He's gone sir," Harley replied

"What do you mean gone?"

"He left," Harley answered

"Ages ago," Evie added,

"Great well settled down we'll get something sorted" Tom answered and walked out. Lily was walking down the corridor looking a mess once again when Miss Boston called her.

"You know that's not appropriate school uniform" Nikki commented

"Look, I don't have anything else okay?" Lily sighed

"Maybe you'd like to write an article for the school news-paper?" Nikki asked

"As if," Lily laughed

"I'm serious. You could write about what it's like having a sister who went missing? How to handle your feelings," Nikki said

"Erm no thanks miss, dad likes our life to be kept private, not mixing work and personal life together, don't think he'd be too happy." Lily shrugged

"Yo babe," Kyle smiled walking down the corridor

"Was coming to find you," Lily grinned and walked off. Josh and Tyler were sitting together in the common room when Finn came along.

"Was wondering if I'd find you two in here." Finn laughed

"Yeah we were just studying," Josh replied

"Right, so listen Tyler. Do you think your dad would let me, write about me and Trudi in the news-paper I want to express my love for her." Finn said

"I doubt it Finn," Tyler laughed.

"So you guys up for a party later or what? I'm inviting the whole school" Finn said

"and what is this an occasion off?" Tyler asked

"Me and Trudi" Finn said "Of course Tariq is not invited"

"Well I'm sure we can help, shout out in the news-paper, I can just sneak it in one of my dad's files." Tyler said.

"Sure mate," Finn said.

"I'll help." Josh said

"You did what?" Evie shouted to Zack in the corridor

"I confessed that I ran Mr Byrne over. I wrote it and gave it straight to Janice." Zack said

"You're an idiot you do relies what this is going to do to our families?" Evie replied

"Yeah. It's time everyone knows the truth" Zack said and walked off.

"Zack…" Evie shouted but he'd ran off. Evie ran to the office, but she bumped into Michael on the way there.

"Woah slow down, where's the fire?" Michael joked pushing her back gently.

"I need… to get something" Evie said

"Not from the office." Michael spoke

"Zack…." Suddenly a gunshot ran through the school.

"Evie what is it?" Michael asked.

"Zack was the one who ran you over, not Jez. I saw him in the car park I didn't want to say anything because of Sian and Jez… so I kept it a secret, Zack's probably the one with the gun." Evie said. Suddenly, Zack came charging through the corridor, with the gun in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jez shouted, walking down the corridor.

"Now's really not the time Jez." Michael hissed.

"I want to talk with Evie," Zack said, pointing the gun at them, the whole school was silent.

"Put down the gun, then we can compromise," Michael replied, Zack then fired the gun, Jez rang the fire drill to get everyone out.

"Nobody ever listens to me!" Zack shouted, Tyler came strolling down the corridor, to see what the noise was, he then saw Zack with a gun.

"What are you doing man?" Tyler asked,

"Tyler, get over here now." Michael spoke, Tyler went to go over, but Zack held the gun in-front of him

"I want you to go and get Sian" Zack turned to Jez

"What?" Jez said

"JUST DO IT, CALL HER." Zack shouted, and Sian came walking in.

"What are you doing Zack?" Sian asked

"This is all your fault… you we're the one who made me do this, made me do everything, if you hadn't had betrayed us none of this would of happened."

"Zack." Sian said "I'm sorry, but…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, when the gun shot ran through the corridor, Zack was lying dead on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen – Two weeks later.

It was a cold morning in Rochdale, a posh car had just pulled up in the Waterloo Road car park, where a young boy had stepped out.

"Thanks for bringing him back," Michael said to one of the teachers, at Coal Hill high school who had chaperoned his oldest son.

"He's not too happy about it, just warning you" The lady said as they walked out to the car park.

"James." Michael spoke.

"Wow good to be back not." James rolled his eyes,

"Let's go inside." Michael said as the car drove off.

"So did you miss me? I suppose not you've got your precious daughter back now no need to worry about me" James smiled.

"Now I know the reason why I sent you to boarding school, still nothing changes does it?" Michael asked.

"I have changed," James said "You just don't know it."

"Well I'll tell you now this isn't the school you're going to be messing around in." Michael said.

"Yeah, Yeah" James rolled his eyes, as Michael gave him his timetable then he walked off to lessons. He was not going to make his father's life easy today.

"Hey babe," Kyle came up to Lily in the corridor "Where have you been?"

"Well… my brother James has come back from America, so we've been kind of busy at my house and my dad won't let me out of his sight" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Another brother?" Kyle asked

"Yeah James." Lily informed "Older than us, but only by a year."

"Right." Kyle said.

"I haven't seen him yet, his return is today so we were just getting his room ready" Lily said, "Speaking off."

"Lily." James smiled

"Wow it is true I couldn't actually believe you're here." Lily said.

"Me neither, but father insisted after, the allegations against my school" James sighed "So go on you, scram. Not talking to you"

"What?" Kyle squared up to James.

"James! This is my boyfriend, Kyle. Look Kyle I'll catch up with you latter." Lily said, Kyle just walked off giving James a look. "You can't speak to people like that here."

"Yeah I can I just did didn't I? So what lesson have you got next?" James asked

"English first, looks like you have Maths have fun with that one," Lily patted him on the back and walked off. Meanwhile Evie was sitting with Harley in Science.

"So my older brother is coming back from his boarding school, it's super awkward I haven't met him yet, and I don't remember him" Evie informed Harley

"Wow." Harley said "I'm sure he would understand"

"You think?" Evie asked, Sian looked up from her seat knowing Evie was worried.

"Yeah sure, just give it time" Harley said.

"Wow it's not like Mr Chalk to be late." Lauren Andrews said in the lesson, which James was in.

"Well then it looks like we should find our work." James said getting up from his seat. "I am the head-teachers son after all"

"James? What are you up to?" Tyler asked

"Finding our work," James raised an eyebrow and opened a filing cupboard, throwing loads of old papers out making the class laugh.

"James sit down, dad and mom will go mental." Tyler said

"God you speak like these do" James laughed and managed to clear out the whole cupboard. "Alright class, let's see how well the speed of wind works today!"

"What are you going on about?" Finn asked

"This, come on everyone join in." James grabbed a load of books and threw them out of the window. Everyone started picking up books and throwing them out of the window, except for, Finn, Tyler and Josh.

"What the hell is going on here?" Linda shouted at them.

"This paper work, was just everywhere we had to get rid of it miss." James turned around to her.

"Yeah, right. Cooler now" Linda said

"I don't know where that is." James replied

"I'll gladly show you." Linda said opening the door and everyone laughed, Tyler shook his head.

"So has anyone seen Jez and Maddie this week?" Tom asked Sian, in her science lesson as he was collecting their reports for Michael.

"No, I feel so guilty I don't want to go round" Sian sighed.

"It's not your fault. I mean you were having an affair but, that doesn't excuse Zack's behaviour." Tom said.

"Ah there you are" Linda said

"Is this a staff meeting or what? Shouldn't you be teaching?" Tom interrupted

"I'm on a free thanks. Listen your son James, already in the cooler. He was throwing Daniel's files out of the window." Linda said

"You're joking?" Sian said

"Nope and he's not even sorry about it." Linda said "I'll leave you and Michael to deal with him,

"I can handle things here. If you want, to go and sort him out." Tom said, Sian nodded

"Thanks Tom." Sian smiled and walked out along with Linda.

"What was that all about?" Evie asked

"Dunno, probably your brother" Harley shrugged

"Come on it won't hurt if you do it now." Kyle said in a cupboard with Lily trying to persuade her, he lifted his hand up her top.

"Kyle please, just leave it." Lily whimpered

"What is the matter with you today?" Kyle pushed her on the floor, Lily went to get up but Kyle started undoing his belt.

"What did I tell you, this morning James?" Michael shouted at him in the cooler.

"You knew I was going to be sent to you before break come on," James laughed

"This isn't funny" Sian snapped.

"Sorry. It won't happen again," James suddenly said, that shocked Sian and Michael.

"Right okay go to your class and apologise, to Mr Chalk." Michael said. "Go on, go" James got up and left.

"Well, that was odd. He just changed his mood just like that," Sian said surprised

"He does, that all the time. Apparently." Michael replied

"Doesn't that make you question why he does this kind of behaviour?" Sian asked

"It's just James," Michael shrugged

"I don't believe that" Sian said and walked off.

"Sian… I didn't mean, that just his teachers were calling me saying, mood swings, being withdrawn and quiet. That's the reason why he was… sent back." Michael explained

"Well we need to get to the bottom of that" Sian said. Meanwhile Lily had just finished getting dressed and stumbled out of the cupboard.

"Woah" Greg said, as Lily fell into his arms.

"Sorry," Lily said

"What were you doing in there?" Greg asked

"Looking for…" Lily started but Greg, raised an eyebrow. "Kyle wanted to… you know, at break and we went in there to do it okay?"

"And you wanted too as well?" Greg asked

"I had too didn't I? Just stay out of this, you were the one who dumped me?" Lily snapped

"You stood me up," Greg snapped back.

"Because, I was stabbed, I was in hospital for over a week." Lily told him

"Sorry, I didn't know" Greg said "Maybe we can start things, over you know go out for that date we never went on."

"Nice try Greg. It's too late now." Lily snapped and walked off. Meanwhile Tyler was talking with Josh about his brother.

"James was just hard to handle, so my parents sent him away I guess. They said it was a specialist school." Tyler shrugged

"Maybe he's got issues then" Josh shrugged "So do you wanna hang out later?"

"Where, we can't go back to yours, or mine" Tyler said

"Finn you won't mind if we go to your house do you?" Josh called over to Finn in the common room.

"Yeah sure man," Finn smiled.

"Sorted then" Josh said,

"Am I invited?" James smiled.

"Get lost James, you ruin everything" Tyler snapped.

"No need to be rude," James laughed

"With you there always is, your trouble just keep out my way yeah?" Tyler asked

"Fine by me don't say I didn't make an effort." James stormed off.

"Dad." Tyler ran down the corridor after him.

"What is it, Tyler?" Michael asked

"Why is James back? Seriously after everything you bring him back here. He's causing trouble already." Tyler said

"I know but he needs to be home now. Tyler, there's something going on with him, and you as a brother need to talk to him." Michael instructed

"Shouldn't that be your job?"

"Hey, it will be better coming from his brother than his father" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Tyler sighed "Can I go round Finn's house later?"

"Sure." Michael replied

"Can I have some money to get dinner?" Tyler asked

"I thought that was coming" Michael said handing him over £10.

"Thanks, dad" Tyler smiled and walked off. It was the end of the day and everyone was now at home except for Tyler.

"So how was your first day?" Lily asked

"Eventful. Tyler said basically he doesn't want me to have anything to do with him at school, and I was sent to that cooler thing." James said

"Tyler says that to me too. That's just Tyler," Lily said

"Have you seen Evie?" Michael asked them.

"Uh no," Lily shrugged, "Dad she's fine, she's probably kissing Harley somewhere."

"How come, you're not with Kyle?" Michael said

"It's what you want isn't it? Besides, he's not the one I'm interested, I finally told Greg the truth about where I was. I just have to dump Kyle somehow" Lily said

"Are you scared of him?" Michael asked concerned

"A bit… but he'll probably be fine." Lily replied

"I can be there when you break up." Michael said

"Yeah that won't be weird right? Dad I'll be fine." Lily said as Evie walked through the door.

"Sorry, I we lost track of time and my phone died." Evie explained "I was with Harley, doing homework for tomorrow."

"Its fine," Sian smiled "You remember James don't you?"

"Weren't you Tyler's evil twin or something?" Evie said and Michael laughed.

"Yeah you could say that" James said "But I've changed now"

"Really you're little performance today doesn't prove that, James." Michael replied

"Sorry, I was just seeing what everyone was like here," James explained

"You can do that without causing a scene believe me. We can do with staying quiet for a bit we've had enough investigations and incidents to last us a life time." Sian said.

"It wasn't Zack's fault with the gun, I should off told you about everything would have stopped it from happening." Evie said

"It's not your fault." Sian said

"Maybe you two shouldn't have hooked up behind Jez's back none of this would have happened would it?" Evie said "That probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't had come back" Evie said and stormed off.


	17. Chapter 17

Family Matters Chapter Seventeen.

"So is Evie, mad at us then or herself?" Sian asked on the way to school.

"I think… it's a little bit of both to be honest she'll come round," Michael said as they pulled up, Lily was the first to get out of the car, Evie had already headed off.

"Bye then" Sian rolled her eyes, "James I need to talk to you before you go" Michael said, James rolled his eyes and got out the car with them.

"Greg," Lily walked up to him and Phoenix in the corridor.

"What is it?" Greg asked

"I'm going to speak to Kyle, about us today. I was wondering if you'd be there just in-case he lashes out, at me." Lily explained

"Of course I will, what does this mean for us?" Greg smiled.

"I think you know what it means. Greg." Lily smiled and walked with him leaving Kyle looking suspicious.

"You want me to what?" James asked

"Join the debate team, I think it will be good for you" Michael said

"I don't do stuff like this, I'm happy as I am trust me." James nodded

"James you're going" Michael said, James sighed and walked off.

"Why did you do that?" Sian asked walking up the stairs.

"You said that we need to do something about his behaviour, and I am. The debate class will help him open up, and he'll be with Tyler all day." Michael said

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Sian snapped and walked off. Meanwhile Kyle was walking down the corridor, and saw Lily and Greg.

"What are you doing with him for?" Kyle said

"I think, you were meant to say what are you doing here? And I'm her friend, she's allowed to have friends isn't she?" Greg asked

"Shut up I want to talk to my girlfriend" Kyle snapped,

"Kyle I need to talk to you…" Lily started

"You heard her get lost," Kyle turned to Greg.

"Greg's staying" Lily said as they walked into the theatre where students were coming in for the school debate. "Kyle… I don't think we're working out, I want to finish,"

"You what? You think you've got a choice, in the matter" Kyle advanced on her, and Greg stood in between them.

"Yeah she does," Greg said, and Kyle pushed him over,

"KYLE!" Michael shouted from across the hall, and Kyle then slapped, Lily across the face causing the students to gasp. James then decided to walk up and punch Kyle across the face before Michael could get to him.

"JAMES, COOLER NOW!" Michael yelled

"Are you serious? He slapped her across the face," James stated

"Cooler now," Michael pointed toward the door, James then punched the wall and kicked the chair before walking off.

"As for you, consider yourself permantly excluded" Michael said to Kyle.

"You won't hear the end of this," Kyle said and stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked Lily,

"I'm fine." Lily said "Can I just go and sit in your office, for a bit?"

"Yeah sure," Michael said

"Cooler already today?" Linda asked James as she was on cooler duty.

"Yeah, unfortunately I can't stay out of this place, any advice?" James asked and Linda laughed

"Your very funny, coffee later? Maybe I can enlighten you about this place" Linda said as Michael walked in. "I'll leave you too it." Linda added and walked out.

"What the hell were you thinking? Kyle, is a very dangerous person and you went and punched him," Michael started

"He slapped Lily, I had to do something, and I'm her older brother" James explained

"I would have if you hadn't had gotten involved, you don't know the whole story" Michael said

"What?" James asked

"He raped her, when we first got here, and we couldn't do anything yet about it at school, Lily wanted to have a relationship with him, good job she's finally broken up with him" Michael explained

"I'm sorry… I just"

"I know" Michael nodded, "Go on, go" James smiled and walked out, going to find Lily in Michael's office.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Lily shouted at him.

"Sorry I never knew I just thought -"James began

"But you didn't think, you don't even know what it's like" Lily shook her head.

"That's not true, I do… know what it's like to be used and abused like that. This one teacher I was the target of his anger every day, every night…" James explained

"Have you told anyone?" Lily asked, James shook his head. "James, you have to tell someone, mom or dad."

"No, just keep it too yourself. It would break their hearts" James said,

"You need to tell someone James," Lily tried to encourage him,

"No, I don't just leave it." James said, and walked off.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Michael spoke with Jack, "James is being difficult, so there was a situation with him" Michael said

"Michael, we found your brother." Jack said, and Michael stood shocked in the common room.

"What? Where?" Michael asked

"At an airport trying to board a plane to Canada" Jack informed "He's at the police station now, awaiting sentence but we need Evie to identify him as her captor"

"Sure I'll go and get her, I'll meet you there" Michael said, Jack nodded and headed to the car. Evie was with Harley and Lily in the canteen.

"Dad, what's up?" Lily asked

"Evie, they found my brother." Michael informed them

"Oh my god," Lily gasped

"Where is he?!" Evie asked

"At the police station they want you to come down and identify him." Michael explained, Evie froze but then ran off. "Evie!"

"I'll go after her" Lily said

"No don't let me go." Michael said, bumping into Sian on the way out.

"I saw Evie, on the way out, what's wrong? She looked upset" Sian explained

"They found my brother, he's at the police station they want us to come down, I just think Evie's a little bit shaken up." Michael said

"Come on let's go and find her" Sian said, meanwhile James was wondering when he saw Evie run by the back of the school upset.

"Evie, are you alright?" James asked

"I can't face him, I can't…." Evie began

"What, who?"

"My captor, they say he's at the police station. I don't wanna go dad wants me too, what should I do?" Evie asked

"Go… it'll be the time you face that prick in the eye and tell him you haven't won. He won't hurt you again your safe."

"Really?"

"Of course. He's in prison watched every day and you're not. I'll go with you? If you want."

"Yes please."


	18. Chapter 18

**Family Matters Chapter Eighteen.**

"Can I talk to him?" Evie asked, Michael.

"Why?" Michael asked

"Just let me talk to him once," Evie asked

"Okay." Michael nodded and Evie went inside, and sat opposite John, she gestured for the guard to leave.

"Come to gloat?" John asked

"I've come to ask you, something. Where have you taken the baby?" Evie asked "He will die."

"Somewhere safe, where he will be fed, you won't have anything to do with him. You'll poison his mind" John laughed

"I'll find him, you know" Evie said "I promise you that he'll never come near you again."

"We'll see about that," John smirked, Evie slammed the door shut and walked out, ignoring Michael she just wanted to get out of there.

"Everything okay? Evie?" Michael asked on their way home in the car.

"Yeah, never better" she smiled

"Can I go and see my baby… at the grave?" she asked

"Okay…" Michael said, and thought that Evie was acting strangely. "Evie what happened back there?"

"Can… I tell you something?" Evie asked

"Sure anything." Michael said

"I have another child, he's out there somewhere. And John, is trying to get at me by not telling me where he is. All of that money business before that was him" Evie explained, Michael stood shocked.

"Why don't you tell me things? I could have helped…" Michael replied annoyed. Meanwhile James had decided to go and see Linda.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for inviting a student round your house?" asked James, when he walked in.

"If somebody was to find out, maybe" Linda sat down next to him, on the sofa. "Wine?"

"Why do you want me here?" James asked

"I overheard your little conversation with Evie, earlier you know. Wouldn't it be a pity if people we're to find out about you're abuse? Do you think you'll be ever able to live it down? It seems like Michael… can't look after his kids." Linda asked she placed a hand on his thigh, James was beginning to get the gist of where this was going. It was happening all over again.

"What is this? Revenge on my dad?" James asked

"Exactly, if you tell them about this, I'll make sure your secret gets out about what's about to happen and what did happen, why you really came back." Linda smirked, James glared at her.

"Fine, just get it over with" James said, as her hand moved further up his leg, and her lips, crashed down on his. James tried to make his muscles relax, it was just sex nothing else, but his body seamed to tense, more at the touch.

"How old is your son?" Michael asked, when they arrived home they had filled Sian in on everything.

"He's five well the last time I saw him." Evie said. "I can't let anything happen to him."

"We won't" Michael promised.

"Hey where did James, go?" Lily wondered.

"Probably causing trouble, somewhere" Tyler shrugged, as they all sat down for dinner. "Dad? Why is James always like this..." he thought.

"It's just the way he is," Michael answered.

"James has always been more difficult than you two." Sian said gesturing to Tyler and Lily,

"I'm sorry I wasn't entirely truthful, with you guys. I just didn't know who to trust and I couldn't put Nathan, at risk like that" Evie explained

"Is that is name? Nathan?" Lily asked

"Yeah, but I want to say something. I want my old name back" Evie said

"We can change that for you, on the system" Michael smiled.

"So does this mean you two are officially, a couple again then? Now Jez, is gone… or well you know what I mean" Tyler wondered. Michael looked at Sian from across the table.

"Of course," Sian nodded, and Michael smiled. Evie, who was now Ava, pulled out her phone from underneath the table to text James.

 _Where are you? I'm worried. X_

The next morning, James was still at Linda's, unfortunately she had wanted him to stay all night, and do what she had said.

"Well as much fun as this was, I have to get to work, but I'll tell you for the next time," Linda said and kissed him, James shuddered. Linda had left keys on the side before she left. He checked his phone and released he had a message from his little sister and several missed calls from his parents. He dragged himself into the school gates, and saw there was a new security system and Michael was standing at the front.

"James!" Michael called, James rolled his eyes but headed to his father anyway. "Where were you last night? We were worried"

"Well you weren't worried when I was thousands of miles away." James said sarcastically.

"James… you can't just stay out all night, you're not 18, you're sixteen and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would I?" Michael explained

"I just stayed at some girls house okay?" James lied, "Don't worry we used protection"

"That's enough get to your class." Michael said, James rolled his eyes but went anyway. Meanwhile Lily and Greg were in the common room with Scout and Phoenix.

"You want to throw a party?" Lily asked

"Well… yeah we've never had one just like our gang. Invite just people we like in our group." Scout suggested

"We could use my house, my parents are never there" Greg volunteered.

"Anyway we need to celebrate that you guys are a couple officially" Scout smiled.

"I don't see how that's worth celebrating" Clara waltzed in.

"Get lost this is a private conversation" Lily hissed

"Whatever, I don't know what you see in her Greg," Clara said and walked off.

"Will she be a problem, if we throw a party at yours? I don't want her wrecking it." Scout said

"She won't" Greg shrugged. Meanwhile James was with Linda in English class, sitting by himself as always. Tyler was with Josh.

"You should tell your dad about us," Josh whispered to, Tyler.

"He'll freak, trust me it's better like this. We can have privacy without people knowing and all that." Tyler replied

"You're going to have to tell your family at some point you know." Josh said "Look, I know what it's like trust me but you're better off, telling them before someone else does."

"Would you like to share the conversation with the rest of the class?" Linda asked

"Why do teachers say that?" James asked.

"What?"

"Obviously, they don't want to share it with the rest of the class or they would be stood up, talking about it. Your actually disrupting the lesson more." James informed, and the class laughed.

"Excuse me, I'm the teacher here." Linda said

"Well, then why don't you get on with teaching the lesson then? And actually teaching us something" James said and everyone laughed. Tyler wondered, did James know?

"Cooler now," Linda shouted.

"I was only joking." James said and walked off. James saw Tyler in the cooler that morning.

"Why did you do that?" Tyler asked

"I just hate it when teachers do that it's stupid." James shrugged as Michael walked into the cooler.

"You're in here again?" he looked at James.

"So what if I am? It's nothing to do with you" James rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is, it's my school. The next time I see you I want you to apologise to Miss Radleigh for disrupting her class." Michael said, James raised an eye-brow.

"Is sticking up for your brother a crime? He was having a private conversation. You didn't want to expose you're little relationship with Josh now did you?" James blurted out.

"What?" Michael looked at Tyler.

"Thanks, you know I honestly thought you were doing a nice thing for me." Tyler said and stormed out.

"Tyler!" Michael shouted after him leaving James.

"What's that all about?" Ava asked Lily as she saw, Michael and Tyler going down the corridor

"Dunno, hey listen, up for a party later? Greg's throwing one" Lily asked

"I can invite who I want?" Ava asked

"Sure,"

"Great, I bet you've never been to a party before. Rule number one probably best not to mom or dad because they would probably freak. Rule two don't tell the brothers either and Rule three we need to find you an outfit." Lily said.

"Why can't I wear what I normally wear?" Ava asked

"Are you kidding me?" Lily raised an eye-brow "Let's go into town after school."

"Sure, but we have no money" Ava said

"I'll find a way trust me." Lily grinned. Elsewhere Michael was trying to catch up with Tyler.

"Tyler! Come on I expect this behaviour from James, but not you." Michael said.

"Dad look, I don't wanna talk about it, alright you'll just be ashamed of me." Tyler said

"No I won't listen you can talk to me anytime all of you kids can, you should know that. Why don't we go in my office and talk about it?" Michael said, Tyler nodded. Michael placed his hand on his son's shoulder

"You shouldn't have done that," Linda slammed the door to the cooler.

"Done what, I was just making things look normal for us." James laughed

"You were drawing attention!" Linda said and slapped him across the face, enough to draw blood. "I don't want to hear from you again."

"Me and Josh… we've been having a relationship" Tyler admitted to his dad. "I think, I'm gay."

"You know that's okay?" Michael asked

"Really? You're not mad or anything?" Tyler replied

"Of course not, just be yourself that's all I ask" Michael smiled.

"Should I tell Tom about me and Josh or will he be mad at me?" Tyler asked

"I think you should leave that to Tom," Michael said "You know it feels good, to have the family back the six of us. Just wish I could work out what's up with James."

"Well maybe you should go and talk to him, sounds like you're on a role." Tyler said.

"I think it's a problem I need to discuss with him at home, hmm?" Michael said, Tyler shrugged and then Sian walked in.

"Ah sorry, boys only chat?" Sian asked

"No we're finished now." Michael said

"Yeah better go to class." Tyler said and walked out.

"He seems happy" Sian said

"All he needed was reassurance, he just told me about Josh, and that he's in a relationship with him."

"Really we never would have guessed" Sian laughed, and Michael then pulled her into a kiss.

It was now Friday night. Lily and Ava were at the party, Lily was kissing Greg on the sofa, whilst Ava stood disgusted with Scout.

"Come on let's go." Scout said as they bumped into Harley with Phoenix. "Oh we'll leave you guys too it" Scout laughed.

"So I've been thinking, Ava. I want you to be my girlfriend, just you and me. What do you think?" Harley asked

"I'd love too, but things more complicated with me and I wouldn't want to get you involved, I have a son I need to watch out for who knows, if John will be back either" Evie said

"Let's just forget about all of that, I don't mind getting involved with anything" Harley said and kissed her on the lips. When suddenly the music stopped

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude on anything." John came in, with a gun in his hand.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Phoenix,

"You're worst nightmare. Or hers" John said walking to where Ava, was and behind him was their son, Nathan.

"Don't do anything stupid, or I won't come" Ava said

"Yes you will, you're coming with me now." John said "Him he needs to follow as well" he said pointing the gun at Harley.

"No way…" Phoenix protested but John shot him in the arm.

"Okay… come on let's go it'll be alright." Ava said, shooting a glance at Lily before leaving with Harley.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harley had been given a bag with a bomb in to place at the school, if Ava didn't comply the bomb would go off. John had dropped Harley off back at the party where the police were there, along with Michael and Sian.

"You're back. What happened where did they go?" Lily said

"I don't know he just… put me in the boot and dropped me off here." Harley lied

"That doesn't make any sense," Sian replied.

"Where's Phoenix?" Harley asked

"Been taken to the hospital he's okay I think." Scout said.

"How could you let them just walk out of here? We could never see her again now," Michael shouted at Lily.

"It wasn't her fault, he had a gun what we're we supposed to do?" Greg shouted, at him.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy getting drunk none of this would happened? This is completely irresponsible behaviour." Michael yelled

"Michael, they couldn't have done anything he would have got her sooner or later," Sian said

"This should not have happened, and where the hell is your brother? You know the one that causes trouble all the time" Michael said

"I don't know" Lily shrugged "Don't keep having a go at me for all of this, you were the one that wasn't there again." Lily stormed off.

"Harley we need you to come down to the station and make a statement," Jack interrupted

"Yeah sure," Harley said, and walked off. Greg found Lily sitting outside on the steps of the house, looking distraught.

"Hey" Greg smiled "It'll be okay she'll turn up,"

"Yeah it's just my dad. Sorry about him, by the way" Lily said

"Don't worry about it." Greg said "It'll be okay"

The next day there was still no sign of Ava, everyone had to go back to school as normal. Michael wanted something, to focus on as well. James had also not been in school, neither was Linda, in-fact they were together.

"I should probably call my parents" James said, sitting up on the bed, but Linda pulled the phone out of his hands.

"Don't. Let them worry a little" Linda said

"You're acting like we're a couple we're not" James said,

"Leave it." Linda said harshly.

"I'm going to school. My parents are going to be worried about me." James said. At school, Harley was finding it hard to consentrate with the potential bomb going off.

"You're acting weird," Nas said, in class

"I'm fine." Harley said "Ava, is my girlfriend, I'm worried about her."

"She's going to be okay, she'll come back" Nas said. Harley decided to do something about the bomb, and talk to Michael he ran out of the class.

"Harley!" Mr Wilding said.

"Sir" Harley burst into Michael's office when they were having a deputy meeting. "There's a bomb in the school, John made me put it in here yesterday. To blackmail Ava" Harley confessed

"We should phone the police." Michael said getting up "Evacuate the school now," Michael said, and pulled the fire alarm.

"But sir you can't I was the one who put the bomb in the school, I'll be arrested" Harley pleaded

"Well I'm sorry Harley but I can't just keep a bomb." Michael said "I'm sure when they knew the circumstances you won't be in trouble, I'll make sure of it."

"What the hell happened to you?" Lily asked James, when she was standing in the car park with Greg and Tyler.

"What do you mean?" James asked confused

"You look a wreck," Tyler informed him. "Did you get lucky last night then?"

"You could say that," James shrugged "did I miss anything?"

"Well… Ava's son made an appearance and uh Ava's gone missing again, because Uncle John held us hostage at a party, and Harley just told us that he put a bomb in the school for John" Lily informed

"Okay then…" James said

"Mom and dad are angry with you for running out like this," Tyler informed him "You're gonna get killed"

"Thanks for the support there bro"

"James? Where the hell have you been, we've been trying to call you. How could you pull a stunt like this" Sian yelled as she was coming over.

"Nowhere really interesting just been with a nice girl, am I not allowed to do that I mean I am of legal age unlike some" James raised his eye brows at Lily, who slapped him play-fully.

"Thanks." Lily said.

"Do you think, they'll find Ava?" James said

"I hope so," Lily said

"Maybe, we might be able to do something about it. Me, you and Tyler." James thought

"James this isn't a game you should be playing, this guy is dangerous. He planted a bomb in the school." Tyler replied

"Do we want to get her back or not?" James asked

"You can't be serious" Greg replied

"Well… it was kind of my fault she went missing in the first place." Lily shrugged

"No it wasn't" Greg turned to her.

"Tell us what the plan is then?" Tyler rolled his eyes. So James, Lily and Tyler decided to get Michael's keys from his bag and take his car without him knowing. (Much to Greg's protests.)

"Harley" Greg said walking down the school, corridor after the police had took the bomb.

"What?" Harley turned around with Scout and Phoenix.

"I think, Lily's in serious trouble along with Tyler." Greg blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Scout asked

"James, stole Michael's car and drove them somewhere, and I don't think they're going to find Ava." Greg said as Michael was walking down the corridor.

"What?" Michael questioned

"I couldn't stop him… I don't know where they're going." Greg said, as Michael got out his phone, to phone James, but there was no answer. Michael ran down the corridor to find Sian.

"Michael?" Sian wondered as he bumped into her.

"James, has taken the car and he's drove, the kids somewhere." Michael panicked

"You can't be serious" Sian said shocked.

"He's driving my car right now." Michael replied

"Come on, we can use my car lets go and find them. I think I might know where they're going" Sian said.

"James you're driving a little fast." Lily said in the front seat.

"Afraid of a little speed I thought this would be fun." James laughed.

"We're doing this for Ava, now what's the plan?" Tyler asked

"Please… she'll find her own way back, she always does and manages to grab mom and dad's attention, turning the spotlight on her. Not surprise she concocted the whole thing herself." James shrugged

"James! May I remind you that we stole, dad's car to look for her he's gonna kill us when we get back" Tyler said "Do you even have a licence?"

"In America, of course. Had my own car that was the best part of it. This is revenge for everything dad has ever done." James vowed

"What are you talking about? Turn the car around now!" Tyler shouted

"Guys stop arguing for gods sake, I'm phoning dad." Lily said when she saw the 'Leaving Rochdale' sign.

"No you're not" James threw the phone out of the window.

"You prick, let me out now" Lily said trying for the door but it was no use.

"I disabled the locks too." James smugly said.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily argued

"I told you revenge on dad for sending me to that boarding school where…" James thought to tell them but stop his sisters new but he didn't want anyone else finding out.

"Where what James? Did they tell you off boo-hoo" Tyler rolled his eyes

"You don't have the first clue" James ignored him "Now let's sit back and enjoy until we reach our final destination"

"Which is?" Lily asked

"The river of course" James replied and Lily's eyes widened.

"I don't understand why he would do this," Sian thought "It's something to do with us sending him to that school in America"

"Well if he hurts my children…" Michael began

"He's our child Michael, are you not forgetting that?" Sian asked

"It's hard to think, about that when he's hurting Lily and Tyler like this. Sian there's something wrong with him can't you see that?"

"Yes but he needs our support, something happened over there and we need to find out what before he does something stupid" Sian said

"Like now?" Michael asked, as they just saw the car dive into the river, ahead of them. Michael and Sian got out of the car, along with Tom and Nikki who were following them in a car behind.

"What the hell, did he do that for?" Nikki asked

"He's a psycho path" Michael replied, diving in the water.

"MICHAEL!" Sian shouted, but it was too late, Michael managed to unlock the car door which was jammed. Lily, was able to swim to the surface, Tom and Sian helped her out. Next Tyler managed to get out of the water as well as Michael.

"Are you both alright?" Michael asked

"Yeah… dad, James is still in there" Lily replied, Michael sighed, and got back in the water to find James holding his breath… drowning himself. Michael managed to pull him out of the water, just in time but he was unconscious.

"Is he…" Sian thought

"He's still alive," Michael said

"I'll phone an ambulance," Tom interrupted, as Sian was giving CPR.

"No don't. They'll ask questions about this and we can't tell them, they'll lock him up" Lily interrupted

"He just tried to kill us I don't give a damn" Tyler replied

"Well I do, he didn't mean it." Lily said "James, has every reason to be angry we all abandoned him when he was over there." Lily explained "Look… I didn't want to tell you this, but he was… abused back there he told me his school shut because of an abuse investigation and he was one of the victims."

Everyone just stood silently.

"How long have you known about this?" Michael asked

"A few weeks… but I think Miss Radleigh is also doing something to him, I saw them once together, she had his hand on his leg… he looked terrified." Lily explained

"I'm going to kill her" Sian vowed,

"Me and Nikki, will go back to the school and take care of Linda. You guys go home, and sort things out" Tom said

"No leave Linda to me," Michael said "I'll deal with her let's all go back to school,"

A few hours later it was the end of the day, James was still unconscious and was in the nurse's room, Sian was waiting with him. And there was still no sign of Ava.

"Hey" Greg smiled as he saw Lily at her locker. "Listen, I had to tell- -"Greg began but Lily interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't, be sorry you did the right thing. James wasn't himself." Lily said

"Do you wanna catch a movie, later? Might take your mind of things" Greg suggested

"Sounds great." Lily said. James eventually woke up on the bed, in the nurse's room.

"You know dad's really pissed" Tyler spoke, as he was sitting next to him. "But he loves, you. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"There was no point it's all over now anyway" James shrugged

"Not all of it, dad could have done something about Linda." Tyler said

"How'd you find out about that?" James asked

"Lily told us, she found out. And she told us about what happened in America, you tried to kill us," Tyler said

"Dad doesn't care about any of us anyway. Why do you think he got rid of me all those years ago, he probably just ignores you and Lily. I never intended to kill anyone just wanted him to notice me." James explained.

"You're talking bull-shit you have some serious issues, I don't want a brother like that." Tyler said

"Tyler!" Sian walked in "That's enough, James, we want to speak to you in Michael's office. Tyler, you and Lily need to wait in the staff room for us three"

"What you did was very stupid." Michael began, and James rolled his eyes "James! This is serious you seriously endangered people's lives, on top off that you stole my car, in the middle of the school day and you don't even have a licence to drive."

"Whatever, just skip to the punishment part please" James dismissed

"No, you need to talk to us. You can't keep everything inside forever, why didn't you tell us about what happened in America?" Michael asked.

"You wouldn't have cared anyway." James sighed "Look it was no big deal anyway I got over it, passed my exams… Came back here and I was fine"

"We know about Linda, and I'm sorry you got caught up in my mess- - -"

"How can you stand there and say that? You're not sorry you don't give a damn you just know you're in the shit because something happened on your watch, you sent me to America and you only bothered with me when I was here. Both of you don't give a crap about me."

"James that's not true we only sent you to America to change your behaviour, or get to the bottom of it," Sian replied "We're sorry about your abuse, we really are but we're going to make them pay for it trust us."

"What happens now? Am I going to be arrested?" James asked

"We haven't told the police anything and we're going to keep it that way" Michael said and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You may not think it but I do care about you, you're my first born child off course I do. I take responsibility for this and we will support you,"

"So you're not going to throw me away and forget about me again?" James asked

"Of course not" Michael said "I love you, and me and you're mother and the kids are all going to be here for you, whatever you need"

"Okay… I'm sorry for trashing your car and everything I've done since I got back" James replied,

"It's alright" Michael said and hugged James. "Come on, we need to go and find, Ava and I think I know where she might be,"

"Where?" Sian interrupted.

"My dad's old house, he still owns it but he doesn't live there." Michael said, "Let's go then,"


	20. Chapter 20

Family Matters – Chapter Twenty.

 _On route to find Ava._

"Good job, Tom's looking after the kids" Sian said on the way there.

"Yeah we wouldn't want them to see this I think, things are going to get messy." Michael sighed

"I feel exhausted this is what the eighteenth hour of our day? Price you pay for having four kids huh." Sian joked.

"It's worth it though" Michael replied.

"Should we call the police?" Sian asked

"Not yet, he's my brother maybe I can get through to him" Michael said.

At school, Tom was just finishing off, with Nikki and going to get Linda from the staff room to have a confrontation.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Tom started

"What?" Linda asked

"Tom, leave it mate whatever it is. It was Michael who started all of this when he stole my wife." Jez interrupted "and look what happened, Zack's dead because of those two."

"That isn't their fault." Tom defended his friends "Your son wasn't the only casualty of all of this mess. Do you care to tell the rest of the staffroom or shall I?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" Linda laughed, when suddenly Tom pushed her into the work surface, and Jez got between them.

"Back off Tom, what's all this about?" Matt interrupted

"She's been abusing, James since he got back. Sexually, emotionally and physically all of it. When you knew what had already happened to him! You make me sick. The police are on their way ready for you arrest."

"Oh good, then maybe I can tell them everything about what has happened today."

"You wouldn't" Nikki challenged

"Oh I would, if I'm going down everyone else is coming down with you too unless there's another option." Linda said.

"What?" Tom asked

"Let me go. And you'll never hear from me again, I'm done with being second best to that bitch. Clara and Greg will be fine by themselves, don't even live with me anyway don't care about them either to be honest." Linda shrugged

"You're not getting away with what you've done to me that easily" James suddenly said from the other side of the room,

"James, what have you done?" Tom said walking up to him

"I've told the police what happened. I've faced up to what I've done" James said he held his hands up to let the cuffs, be put on his hands by the police man, the other one approached Linda.

"NO YOU CAN'T LET ME GO!" Linda screamed as she was being dragged away "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, I'LL BE BACK!"

"Don't worry we'll get you a lawyer. I'll tell your parents when they're back." Tom said.

"I'll be fine" James vowed as he was being taken away.

"Where are Sian and Michael anyway?" Jez asked

"Going after Ava."

 _Somewhere up north_

Sian and Michael had got out the car and approached the front door, John's car was in the driveway and the door was half open. The first thing they saw in the house was a little boy sitting on the stairs covering his ears his eyes went wide when the door opened.

The little boy hadn't really been out of the house since he was born four years ago, except for last night.

"It's okay" Sian says putting her hand up "We're nice see,"

But the boy seamed to withdraw from them even more.

"My name is Sian and this is Michael, we're here to help, now what's going on here?" Sian asked

"It's stopped now." The boy said uncovering his ears.

"What has?" Michael asked

"My mommy's crying and begging. Daddy was hurting her again, for running away and they haven't come down, in ages"

"We're your mommy's parents" Sian explained "What's your name?"

"Nathan," he smiled "don't leave me" Nathan held his arms up to Sian who lifted him. The child was alarmingly light for his age.

"NATHAN! GET UP HERE! IF I HAVE TO SHOUT ONE MORE TIME…" John stormed out the room, and Nathan buried his head into his shoulder. John was covered in blood, all down his shirt. Suddenly a loud bang shot through the house and a bullet landed in John's chest causing him to fall over the banister, they looked to see Jack entering.

"I followed you all up here. Don't thank me I just saved your asses" Jack said "Take his body away. Don't want to see him again" Jack said to his colleague.

"I'll take, Nathan back to the car with me, you two get Ava." Sian said walking out with Nathan. They approached the upstairs room where there were bloodstains on the door, they opened it to find Ava unconscious and tied to a metal table on her stomach, naked. She had been raped, and possibly raped again,

"Oh god," Michael panicked

"Phone an ambulance," Jack instructed, Michael nodded.

"Ava? Ava can you hear me its uncle Jack." Jack said checking her eye-lids "She has a pulse" Jack added as she began to stir, to realize she was still chained to the table.

"What's going on?" Ava asked as she woke.

"We're getting you out of here." Michael replied going to undo the straps, but Jack stopped him.

"Wait for the ambulance, or you might hurt her, their embedded into her skin" Jack explained.

"Where's Nathan?" Ava asked

"He's with Sian, in the car" Michael informed "John's dead," Michael added as his phone rang it was Tom.

"What is it Tom?" Michael answered

"It's James, he handed himself into the police." Tom said

"What?! Look I can't deal with that right now Ava's in a bad way, and we have to get her to hospital." Michael said "Stay with him, I don't want him to be alone after everything"

"Okay I will do." Tom said and hung up.

Meanwhile it was the school prom tonight Lily and Scout were getting ready for it at her house, despite everything she still wanted to go even though the school was closing.

"Tom says Ava was found but Mom and Dad have to go to the hospital with her" Lily informed.

"That's brilliant," Scout smiled,

"Shame they'll miss out on the party Ava deserves some happiness in her life" Lily added "You should come to Scotland, my parents will make sure you're looked after, in the school house"

"I am coming, I've made my mind up" Scout smiled and Lily grinned.

"Let's get ready I have a date!" Lily laughed.

Michael was with Sian, at the hospital and little Nathan who was confused.

"Where's, mommy?" Nathan wondered

"She's asleep, she'll be back soon" Sian said

"Am I going back to the house?" Nathan wondered

"Um… I don't think so, have you ever been out of that house?" Michael asked

"Not really," Nathan shrugged.

"Mr Byrne?" The doctor said.

"Yes, is she out of surgery is she okay?" Michael asked

"She'll be okay she has a lot of injuries, whip marks on her back, and she was sexually assaulted. The wire she was tied up with did some damage to her skin, as it was embedded. But she will be okay given time." The doctor explained "What about him, we don't even have him on record,"

"He's her son… with him" Sian said

"Well we need to get DNA from him and get his birth registered in the system, he will be staying with you correct?"

"Of course," Michael replied the doctor nodded going to get some paper work, when Ava called her from the room.

"Everything alright?" The doctor asked

"I'd like to keep the results confidential. Of the DNA tests, from my family and the police" Ava added

"Are you sure?"

"Defiantly." Ava said. It was the waterloo road party, Ava had told Michael and Sian to go so they left.

"I can't believe James, handed himself over to the police" Michael said "It wasn't his fault it was mine,"

"He was driving the car, but you're right he was pushed." Tom sighed "Are you ready for the start of the new school then?"

"The kids are really excited to move to Scotland actually" Sian asked "We're going to have a little one, to look after now Nathan is in the picture"

"What's that noise?" asked Tom

"I may have let them in…" interrupted Matt

"Oh brilliant," Michael said and walked off, to find everyone partying in the hall. Lily and Greg were making out on the seets, and Tyler was bursting out tunes, with Maddie.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Michael said, frowning at Lily and Greg.

"Please sir, we just want to say goodbye" Finn replied

"It's our school too." Added Maddie.

"Go on then" Michael said and everyone cheered.

"How's Ava doing?" asked Lily

"She'll be okay." Michael smiled "Nathan's at home with Jack just settling him in. John's gone, so we don't have to worry about him"

"What are we going to do about James? He doesn't deserve to go to prison" Lily said

"He'll be fine, don't worry" Michael said "Come on enjoy the party." It was the middle of the night, when Kyle Stack decided to turn up with a cross-bow.

"Come on the gangs are finished!" Finn shouted at Josh.

"What's going on?" Michael asked standing between, Josh, Tariq and Tyler.

"Kyle's got a cross-bow" Josh informs, and suddenly, Kyle appears on the stage aiming for Finn and he fires but missed, only shoot Tyler in the leg instead.

"Tyler!" Michael shouts,

"Call an ambulance," Sian says to Lily.

"Great another trip to the hospital" Lily mutters as she dials 999.

"Here, I'll do it, just calm down" Greg says taking her phone. After the hospital everyone had to go to the hospital again, Lily was waiting with Michael whilst Sian was with Tyler and Greg had gone to get coffee.

"He paid for my mistakes." Lily said to Michael.

"Kyle, would have come anyway he's a messed up boy and now he's where he belongs, this didn't have anything to do with you" Michael said

"But it is, you told me not to date him and I still did it."

"You were scared, after what had happened to you, you had every right to be. You were blinded by that fear." Michael said

"I guess." Lily shrugged. Meanwhile Greg managed to find Ava's room.

"Hey," Greg spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked

"Well I think we should talk don't you, now Nathan's back" Greg thought

"You're going to have nothing to do with him, I can't tare that family apart and tell them that you're his dad it'll break Lily's heart." Ava explained

"He's my son Ava. If we explain they'll understand what happened to us" Greg thought

"That'll put you in danger! You're under witness protection Greg and whoever came after you in the first place will come after Nathan and I can't put him in that danger. And besides, you do you want everyone to know what happened to you?" Ava explained.

"No I guess not, but Nathan will grow up without a father… I can't live with that" Greg sighed

"You're going to have to or you may not have a son for very long." Ava said and Greg walked away to find Lily.

"Where's your dad?" Greg asked as he approached Lily.

"He's with Tyler and Mom, They said he's gonna be okay." Lily smiled

"Yeah…listen I've just got the time to say. I love you Lily more than anyone, and I want to stay with you in Scotland" Greg smiled

"Great!" Lily grinned and hugged him "I love you too,"

A couple of weeks later, Ava was better and everyone was off to Scotland,

"Ready for this?" Lily asked Ava on the bus,

"More than anything" Ava grinned "It's a shame we had to leave James,"

"He'll be back, trust me he's got a good lawyer," Ava said

"Well looks like I'll be a teacher at the new school," Robbie interrupted them,

"What for? Let me guess, P.E?" asked Tyler

"Shut up, it's for Biology," Robbie added

"Let the new term begin…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was early morning in the Byrne house, and it was the first day of the new school, Michael and Sian were already at work which left Robbie, to bring the kids to school.

"Is Nathan going in the crèche today?" asked Tyler when he came down stairs

"No he's going to the nursery opposite, he's four" Ava said

"What's Nursery?" Nathan asked

"The place where you've cried four times when we visit." Ava rolled her eyes.

"You best not give me detention, now you're a teacher" Tyler said to Robbie.

"If you're bad I will," Robbie replied. Meanwhile Michael was in his new office when a familiar face walked in… James.

"James? What are you doing here, I thought you were- - - "

"Turns out, Linda does have a heart told the police it was her idea, to try and kill Tyler and Lily so they let me out." James said

"Who's this?" Lorraine barged in.

"Lorraine, this is my second eldest son James," Michael smiled.

"How many kids have you got?" Lorraine asked

"Five, as Lily and Tyler were twins," Michael added

"Wow" Lorraine smirked.

"Could you just give us five minutes," Michael said, Lorraine nodded and walked off.

"I'm glad your back James, really. You didn't deserve to go to prison, but it doesn't changed the fact that you nearly tried to kill yourself and your brother and sister" Michael explained

"I was under a lot of pressure from the secret with Linda and what had happened at the school, I just… wanted you to notice me okay? Trust me I'm not a threat I was just some kid wanting attention" James explained

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, but I will be now." Michael said and hugged him "You can have a place at this school alright, but no more games."

"Got it" James smiled.

"Looks good on the inside." Lily thought when her and Tyler arrived at school.

"Sure" Tyler shrugged

"Hey" Greg smiled giving Lily a kiss on the lips.

"So how's the new house going then, liking living with Mr Budgen?" Lily laughed

"Oh yeah it's a thrill. But Maggie's cool, she supports me and everything. So this is weird I just saw James walking out of your dad's office" Greg said

"Yes I'm back." James interrupted

"You got out?" Tyler asked

"No I'm a hologram. But seriously, Linda told the police that she made me do what I did" James explained

"We all know that's a lie" Greg said

"And you are?" James asked

"James! That's Greg, he's my boyfriend, and he saved us from your antics, listen both of you just leave it out will you?" Lily asked "Please you're my brother James, please be nice to him"

"Fine" James huffed

"So Robbie's here now, he's a teacher" Lily informed him

"Oh we're all here lovely, we can be a happy family" James grinned

"You ready for your first class?" Greg asked Lily

"Sure lead the way" Lily smiled "see you guys later." And with that they both walked off.

"I'm pretty sure he's hiding something" James said to Tyler

"Just be happy for Lily, she's been through a lot" Tyler said

"and so have I in-case you haven't noticed. I didn't choose to behave the way I did it just happened alright?" James snapped

"I'm not having a go. You could have told me everything you know we are brothers. I wouldn't have told mom or dad." Tyler said "But you're right about Greg, he's hiding something"

"It's our job as her brothers to find out" James added

"Did Nathan go into nursery okay?" Sian asked Ava in her new science classroom.

"No he cried, it was so hard to leave him their mom. I think he's really behind on his social skills he doesn't know how to interact with people" Ava explained

"He's been in a basement his whole life Ava give him a chance and I'm sure he'll catch up" Sian reassured her.

"It's all my fault I should have got him out of there." Ava added

"You couldn't have don't blame yourself." Sian explained. It was the first lesson and it was English with Mrs Mulgrew AKA Christine.

"So I think tonight you should come and see my new bedroom" Greg suggested

"I don't think we're going to get up to anything with Maggie and Budgen there," Lily whispered

"Well we can't exactly do anything at your house now can we? Come over," Greg whispered back.

"You two, why are you talking in my lesson?" Mrs Mulgrew asked

"Because it's dead boring miss, and we wanted to talk about after school, and where we could have sex, because the problem is- - -"Lily started and everyone laughed

"Right you can get out now, and go straight to Mr Byrne." Mrs Mulgrew said

"Come on miss he's my dad and he'll go mad," Lily explained

"Oh yeah I'm sure he will at both of you if he knew what you were getting up too." Mrs Mulgrew said "Now go,"

"I don't even know why I try" Lily said grabbing her bag and walking out.

"So urm I wanted to talk to you about something" Michael said to Sian, in his office "James is back."

"I know I saw him he explained everything" Sian said

"Right, do you think we need to get him help?" Michael said

"Him and maybe Ava." Sian added as Lily walked in.

"sorry, couldn't last a morning got kicked out of my first lesson don't blame me blame that blonde, teacher really booooring" Lily said and sat down in Michael's chair.

"Excuse me, miss but you can't just walk in with that attitude," Michael replied "You need to make an effort."

"I did, she was super boring me though" Lily said

"You can't expect us to bail you out, go to the cooler and write an apology for whatever it is you did." Michael said

"He's right go" Sian said, Lily rolled her eyes and walked out. Meanwhile Tyler was in Robbie's Biology class and things weren't going to class.

"So your Mr Byrne's son too?" A guy called Gus asked

"Yes I am," Robbie answered quickly.

"Wow" Gus laughed

"Let's just change the subject please" Robbie said "Focus on the lesson"

"Right, you expect us to pay attention to you as if," Gus laughed "Hands up who wants to have some music on, I've got these mad speakers."

"Gus shut up man," Tyler said

"Aw sticking up for your brother are you?" Gus laughed

"No he's not being an immature dick like you," Josh stuck up for his boyfriend.

"Right that's enough!" Robbie shouted

In the common room on a free period, Greg was with his new friend Connor and Ava was studying with Lula.

"Fancy that, free period second lesson" Connor grinned

"Yeah great right." Greg smiled,

"Seen any girls who you think are cute yet?" Connor asked

"I have a girlfriend. You?"

"Imogen is kind of cute, maybe we should double date they work better than single dates trust me," Connor said "In-fact I'm going to arrange that right now,"

"I'm just going to get a book" Lula said and walked off.

"So how was Nathan this morning?" Greg asked, sitting down.

"Fine, Greg" Ava snapped at him "I thought we weren't going to do this Greg, for all of our sakes, I'll keep him safe."

"Oh yeah like the first time." Greg muttered

"I was trapped Greg, like you were too remember?" Ava reminded

"You can't keep me away from him not forever." Greg answered "I'll find a way to tell everyone the truth, without us getting hurt or Nathan."

"Your kidnapping goes deep Greg, you don't want to mess with the wrong people" Ava says and walks out.

"Hey Ava!" Lula calls after her.

"So you were kidnapped hmm?" Gus says, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Get lost," Greg says, but Gus grabs his arm

"I don't think so"

After the shocking moment where Drew held the canteen hostage, Lily and James were a little shaken up.

"You both alright?" Sian asked

"Yeah we're fine," James says "Although we could do with the rest of the day off you know, to recover."

"Nice try" Sian laughs, and walks off.

"Seriously?" Lily raises an eyebrow.

"Come on you have to tell me," Gus was still hassling Greg

"No I don't" Greg says

"Really, you want me to tell Lily, that you had a son with her sister? I'm sure she'll be pleased about that" Gus smirked

"What do you want Gus?" Greg sighed

"Just to know what's going on might be a good story for my coursework you know" Gus grinned.

"I can't tell you." Greg replied

"and I can't keep your secret." Gus said

"Please Gus, if anyone finds out it'll hurt my son, look…" Greg said pulling him into a classroom. "I'm on a witness protection programme, officers found me when I was fourteen, all… tortured and there have been people after me and my family since."

"What happened to you?" Gus asked

"I met Ava when I was in captivity, I was there before longer than she was our captor used to… hurt us, in ways you wouldn't want to know but please, just don't tell anyone."

"Fine, but if I need you for something I'll come and find you," Gus says and walks off.

"Hey where have you been?" Lily asked

"Just in the library," Greg shrugs

"You missed it this guy grabbed a knife in the canteen." Lily explained "Anyway, ready to leave this place I am."

"Sure" Greg smiles.


	22. Chapter 22

Family Matters Chapter 22

"James, buddy are you alright?" Tyler asked walking into his brother's bedroom

"I'm fine, why?" James replied

"Because you have a massive bruise on your, back" Tyler noticed,

"That was from Linda, look I'm fine okay no need to worry," James said

"Well I'm here if you need to talk," Tyler added and walked off. In the kitchen, Michael and Sian were getting ready, and Lily, Ava and Nathan were eating breakfast.

"Can't stay have a meeting with the head of Havelock High, early" Michael said and kissed Sian on the cheek,

"Alright see you at school," Sian said

"Dad wait up you can give me a lift to the school house," Lily added, grabbing her bag,

"What do you want to go there for?" Michael asked

"Duh to meet Greg," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Sian laughed as they exited the door, James and Tyler then came down the stairs. "What time do you call this?" Sian added

"Had to get ready didn't we?" Tyler asked

"of course, listen if you have Robbie, today make sure you don't give him any grief because I know some of the students are," Sian said

"Sure thing" Ava nodded,

"Yeah of course," James repeated "It's Denzil's memorial, today"

"I know, Lily may be a little upset she was friends with him. Lily likes to keep up appearances she won't show you she's upset until she has a breakdown," Sian explained

"Sounds like someone else I know," Tyler raised an eyebrow.

At the school house, Scout, Phoenix, Lily and Greg were outside with Mr Budgen after his car had a total make over by the Havelock students.

"Well it's defiantly an improvement sir," Lily grinned and the others laughed

"Do you want to say that again? I'll put you in detention for the rest of your school years, and your parents would probably back me up" Grantly replied.

"Whatever," Lily scoffed, and walked off

"So Connor wanted me to ask you if you would go on a double date, with me, him and Imogen" Greg said as they were walking to school.

"What as in Imogen Stuart I don't really know her I think she's a bit weird." Lily shrugged "Or Connor,"

"Come on it'll be fun, I'll pay" Greg smiled,

"Sure," Lily said and kissed him on the lips

"Get a room" Scout laughed from behind her.

"Jealous?" Lily joked and Scout pushed her.

"Very funny," Phoenix added, "Maybe we should make it a triple date"

"You two?" Greg wondered

"Why not?" Phoenix asked "You're like my best friend anyway,"

"Okay sure" Greg smiled. It was English first period, and Rhiannon was getting on Lily's nerves all day long.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you what has Scout ever done to you?" Lily blurted out.

"Shut up you stuck up cow" Rhiannon replied

"Sorry at least I know when to stop eating cakes, it looks like you've had far too many" Lily replied

"Lily, Byrne! That's enough!" Christine intervened,

"Oh I forgot you were the heads daughter" Rhiannon scoffed

"Ah, my reputation proceeds me" Lily grinned "I don't need my daddy to fight my battle's I can do it myself."

"Like you handled Kyle Stack?" Clara interrupted

"What?" Lily asked

"Okay that's enough!" Christine called again knowing where this was heading,

"I mean you couldn't even protect yourself when he raped you and then you didn't have the guts to dump him after, just like your brother I suppose, can't stick up after yourself" Clara giggled

"Clara!" Greg shouted

"Well at least my mother isn't a psycho like yours," Lily said

"At least my mother isn't a whore like yours, and you must take after your mother can't keep the boys away" Clara retorted

"Clara! Cooler!" Christine said

"No need to send that bitch there, I'm leaving" Lily said and slammed the door open and stormed out.

"LILY!" Christine shouted "COME BACK HERE!"

"Let me go after her miss," Greg said

"No sit down…" Christine sighed as Greg walked out

"Lily come on don't be like this lets have one day where none of us are in trouble, that girl is stupid she doesn't know anything about us" Greg called after her as Michael and Gerard Finley were walking down the corridor

"Yeah thanks for the backup in there Greg, you know, you can forget about that stupid date!" Lily shouted

"What's going on? Why aren't you in class?" Michael asked

"Ask him" Lily said and stormed off,

"She's just over exaggerating this girl was saying things about her, and she stormed off." Greg explained.

"Right well go to the cooler, you shouldn't have stormed out of class either" Michael replied

"But sir- - I was only going after Lily" Greg said

"I don't care cooler, you can go and calm down" Michael ordered, Greg sighed, kicked the wall and stormed off, too the cooler as Sian came along, in a lab coat.

"Everything alright?" Gerard asked

"Yes, it's just one of my kids playing up" Michael explained

"What was he in a huff about?" Sian asked

"I sent him to the cooler to calm down he, and Lily were fighting in the corridor, I need to go and find her" Michael said

"Alright, I can take over from here if you like?" Sian offered

"Sure, Ms Diamond can give you the grand tour" Michael smiled and walked off to sort his daughter out who was sitting in the common room listening to music on her phone.

"Go away, dad" Lily said walking out of the room until Michael stopped her.

"Why did you storm out of class? Lily we talked about this," Michael spoke

"Because they were all saying horrible things about me, and Greg just sat there and did nothing that's not what boyfriends are meant to do" Lily explained

"Lily you can't just walk out of class, Greg was just being a good student and probably didn't want to get involved," Michael explained "What was the fight about? Was it Clara?"

"Not initially but of course she had to get involved" Lily explained

"What happened?" Michael asked

"Well that fat girl was being mean to Scout so I stood up for her, and then Clara was going on about me not being able to stick up for myself because you're the head-teacher she's wrong," Lily explained

"Stop getting yourself involved in things that don't concern you," Michael replied "I'll have a word with both of them"

"No don't, you'll just make things worse," Lily sighed

"Go and speak to Greg" Michael said "He's a good guy Lily, you don't want to fall out over stupid things,"

"Fine" Lily huffed and walked off. Meanwhile Ava and James were arguing as, James had saw Harley with her.

"Leave it James," Ava strolled off, as he followed,

"What, I don't see what you see in him, I mean he could never understand what you went through!" James called, and Ava spun around.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't date, just because nobody likes you here. Stop hassling me and go and find someone for yourself" Ava said and stormed off,

"What's her problem?" asked Tyler,

"Nothing just being her normal self" James added

"Did you say something to her?" Tyler asked

"Just that she shouldn't be with Harley he's so immature," James thought

"Duh they're sixteen," Tyler said "You're acting weird today, there's a new cut on you too,"

"Tyler stay out of it will you, honest there is nothing to worry about," James said "I've got to hand this assignment in" James walked off into the bathroom, locking the door pulling out of his bag a pen knife, and pointing it at his arm…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

It was another school morning and it was hectic as usual, and everyone was at school just before the first bell rung. Michael had pulled Clara in first thing in the morning despite Lily's protests.

"What is this about?" Clara asked

"I believe, you started an argument with Lily during, one of your English, lessons I'll tell you now that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated" Michael begun.

"Whatever can I go now?" Clara dismissed him,

"I mean it, I know you targeted Lily, at her last school, and ganged up on her, when you were both in those gangs, but you need to drop it now, it's over and you know how that turned out" Michael explained

"Of course," Clara said

"Go to class" Michael instructed, Clara nodded and walked out. Meanwhile James was struggling to adjust to the new school, because of his past. He wore, long sleeves to cover up the scars on his arms and was sitting in the corridor, by himself.

"Wow, some people have it and some people don't seriously you should be checking out that instructor in the hall." Gus interrupted his thoughts,

"Leave it Gus," Tyler defended his brother,

"Aw sticking up for your brother are you?" Gus asked

"So what if I am," Tyler added "Just leave him alone,"

"Everything alright here," Tom wondered along.

"Yes sir, I was just telling him to back off and leave James alone," Tyler explained

"I'm fine honestly," James stood up,

In Sian's registration, Ava was still feeling guilty about what she had said to James.

"Are you okay Ava?" asked Sian

"No, me and James had an argument yesterday during school and now I feel really guilty, about it, I shouldn't had said those things because I don't even know him anyway" Ava sighed

"What did you say?" Sian asked

"That nobody likes him, and to go and get a life basically," Ava told her

"Ava! You need to apologise, James can be very sensitive" Sian said "Do it at break please,"

"Sure," Ava shrugged. It was now PE and James was being hassled in the changing rooms by Jack McAllister and Gus.

"So James, I heard you're a bit of a psycho, I mean trying to kill your own brother and sisters," Jack started

"Get lost," James got up but Gus, blocked his path and shoved him

"Aww what's the matter not got your brother to stick up for you" Gus laughed "I've got an idea," Gus laughed again.

"Just leave me alone," James said

"I'm sure you don't want people to see your ugly body, so we'll do you a favour," Gus laughed and shoved James in a cupboard locking it,

"Hey let me out!" James banged on the door.

"Can't will be late for lesson!" Jack added and they took his clothes and ran off. Meanwhile Lily was sitting with Imogen, Greg and Connor in the common room.

"So your mum's friends with Lorraine?" Lily asked

"Yeah unfortunately, she'll be here soon" Imogen sighed

"You don't like your mum?" Greg questioned

"She's embarrassing," Imogen replied

"Try having my mum, the hopeless English teacher as a mum" Connor laughed

"Hello… try having your parents, as teachers and your dad being head teacher, I can't get away with anything," Lily grinned

"Liar you do all the time" Greg laughed "I don't even wanna talk about my mum, the psycho" Greg spoke referring to Linda his 'mum'.

"What is that noise?" Michael asked Tom walking past the changing rooms, as the heard banging on the cupboard door, Tom went to open it and James came stumbling out.

"James? Why were you in there?" Michael asked

"It doesn't matter," James responded

"Well it does, your missing class. Did someone put you in there?" Michael replied

"As a joke we were just messing around" James explained

"It doesn't seem like a joke, to me," Tom muttered

"Well it's none of your business is it?" James replied

"James!" Michael warned "Look get dressed, and come with me looks like we have some things to discuss anyway,"

"Like what?" asked James

"The fact that your body is covered in bruises and cuts is a start," Michael said

"I can't get dressed, they took my clothes, Gus and Jack" James sighed

"I'll go and get them" Tom added and wondered out

"Are you okay, ever since you've arrived here you have acted really strange, you know you can talk to me about anything?" Michael asked

"I'm fine," James informed

"Really? I always see you alone, and how'd you get all of those bruises, anyway. Look I know we've never had the best relationship but we have to start somewhere you need to trust me" Michael explained

"I do trust you… just I've had these bruises for ages, from you know America. I'm fine honestly," James reassured him

"Here," Tom walked in giving James his uniform

"I'll leave you too it," Michael smiled and walked out with Tom.

"Did you get anything out of him?" Tom asked

"No, he just said the bruises are from America, but there new ones Tom. I don't want him to go through anything like that again." Michael explained

"Let me talk to him, you could be a bit intimidating," Tom thought.

"I'm going to have a word with Gus and Jack" Michael said.

"Is it true?" Lily walked up to them

"Is what true?" Michael asked

"This," Lily handed him the article, about his father.

"Where did you get this?" Michael asked alarmed

"It's all over the school" Lily said and Michael rushed off. "Dad!" Lily called but Michael didn't reply. Meanwhile Ava caught James in the cupboard, crying.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked

"Yeah…" James wiped his tears away

"Look I'm sorry about what I said, look don't listen to me, I know exactly what you're going through, I mean I'm not exactly the most popular girl in school." Ava explained

"I know, I just… I can't get these kids of my back, Gus and Jack and dad saw me locked in a cupboard earlier it felt like I was trapped all over again" James added

"Well were going to have to teach them a lesson," Ava grinned

"What do you have in mind?" James asked, and they were interrupted by Lily and Tyler walking up to them.

"Have you guys read the article about dad?" Lily asked

"Yeah of course we have it's all over the school," James replied getting up.

"What did he say?" Ava asked

"Nothing he just walked off probably to explain himself to mom I guess." Lily explained

"Why are you in a cupboard?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Because we were talking privately," James folded his arms.

"Oh I take it you've all heard. How could, he let us find out like this? Don't we have a right to know" Robbie came along.

"Well don't we have a right to know, why? It could be for a good reason" James thought

"There's never an excuse for almost killing someone," Robbie added

"You know what articles, are like they exaggerate all the time. And what if It were a life or death situation we don't know that" Ava argued

"Well I'm going to dad's office, anyone else coming?" Lily asked

"I'll come" Tyler said

"I think we should probably leave it until we get home from school" Ava added

"Yeah I'm with Ava on this one," James spoke

"I should probably get to class." Robbie added and walked off. Meanwhile Greg was being held in a classroom by Gus and Jack.

"Let me go" Greg said and went for the door but was pushed into the wall and fell down, onto the floor. "What do you want now? I saw what you did to James earlier wasn't that enough bullying for one day? Oh wait I forgot about Tariq"

"Shut up, we need a favour, we need James's laptop" Gus told him "Your gonna get it for us tonight because, otherwise we'll make sure your secret gets out"

"Fine," Greg said

"Meet us back at the school" Jack added

"Can I go now?" Greg asked, and Gus laughed

"Sure" Gus said and Greg practically ran out of there.

"I think we deserve an explanation." Lily said walking in on Michael and Sian…. Arguing? No kissing? "Okay can you stop doing that now?"

"Lily you can't just barge in here." Michael spoke

"You haven't told us anything about the article! How could you let us find out like this?!" Lily shouted

"I don't have time for this. I need to meet Gerard." Michael sighed

"Oh but you have time to do that?" Lily asked

"Don't you think you should explain to us," Tyler added

"I do, but we'll do it at home tonight." Michael replied "I promise." He added

"He's right, go back to lessons now." Sian added

"Oh whatever." Lily said and stormed off. Meanwhile Greg was with Ava, back at her house as Ava had picked Nathan up from nursery with Greg.

"Thanks for letting me come" Greg smiled

"No problem." Ava added "I'm doing this for your protection and his, we don't know who's out there, if your found out whoever kidnapped you could come after all of us."

"I know," Greg said "and Lily will probably go mad and your dad and your brothers."

"Yeah." Ava sighed, Greg stepped toward Ava, for that moment it was just the two of them in the room.

"You're beautiful" Greg added

"Thanks," Ava smiled, and suddenly Greg kissed her on the lips. "Greg, we can't do this not here not now. They could walk in any second"

"Alright, is the toilet upstairs?" asked Greg

"First on the right" Ava informed and put Nathan in his cot downstairs and followed Greg up who was actually in James room stealing his laptop he quickly put it in his bag.

"Sorry wrong room" Greg laughed but Ava then kissed him on the lips and they went into the bedroom…

"You guys ready to go?" Michael asked the rest of his children as they were waiting for him and Sian.

"Don't think I should even get in a car with you." Lily hissed

"Lily… please let me explain" Michael sighed

"Well explain then" Lily folded her arms.

"Later come on let's get out of here." Michael said

"We should not have done that." Greg sat up in Ava's bed.

"You should go" Ava added, as Greg quickly got dressed then suddenly the heard the front door.

"Shit" Greg cursed,

"Out of the window," Ava opened it for him Greg sighed but stepped out of the window anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

Family Matters Chapter 24

The next day James came running down the stairs at the start of school.

'Has anyone seen my laptop?' Asked James coming down.

'Nobody cares about your laptop' Tyler responded

'Tyler!' Michael interrupted 'I'll see if I can find it later for you, might have gotten mixed up with my work stuff'

'I saw daddy yesterday!' Nathan beamed, and Sian, raised an eyebrow at Ava.

'He's probably talking about some of the parents at the creche,' Ava dismissed

'But I did!' Nathan interrupted

'No you didn't Nathan leave it' Ava snapped 'let's go'

'You don't want a lift?' Asked Michael

'No I want to take him to the doctors first before school' Ava explained and left.

'That was abrupt' Sian thought.

'Think, she was a little bit upset about his comment. But I have to go in Lorraine's going on about the press hanging out in-front of the school, and Gerards their egging them on' Michael explained.

'If people knew the truth this wouldn't happen and you haven't told the kids anything' Sian sighed.

'You said you would tell us' Tyler interrupted. 'Everyone looks at me really weird now,'

'It's in your best interests, not to know, and to stay away from my father all of it. I mean it, he's dangerous.' Michael spoke to all of them.

'But he's our family too' James added

'You didn't know he existed, until five minutes ago, he's dead to you as much as he is dead to me. Now this is the last we're going to speak of it, now I have to go.' Michael said and walked out.

'That was rude, so what we have to except our dad's a psycho, without any reason.' Tyler said

'Your dad is not a psycho. Look, leave it with me. Anyway, any news on Lily, do you know where she is?' Sian asked and both of them shook their heads 'Believe me when I see her next she is in serious trouble.'

Meanwhile, Lily had met up with Scout and Imogen and they had been out drinking after Imogen's birthday party.

'I am enjoying my freedom, until I get killed by mom and dad' Lily said and downed the last bit of vodka whilst stumbling into school where she was met with her dad, Lorraine and the press who weren't happy.

'Where the hell have you been?' Michael stormed up to her, as Lorraine walked over too, after the press had gone.

'Errr Imogens party' Lily nodded

'My office, all of you' Michael said

'But sir we haven't been drinking it were just Lily I swear.' Scout added 'Tried to stop her.'

'Honest sir, I didn't even drink and it was my birthday' Imogen nodded

'Thanks for dropping me in it!' Lily says.

'My office now.' Michael said dragging her along, to his office with Lorraine, behind them

'Michael, you need to get rid of her, we have the press out their, she could make things a lot worse.' Lorraine spoke

'Hello I am still here you know' Lily spoke.

'Lorraine, I'm her father I need to deal with this, there is nobody at home. Unless you want me to send Sian home?' Michael asked sarcastically

'I'm just staying maybe you could at least try and keep your private life private.' Lorraine hissed.

'Lorraine, I'll deal with it.' Michael sighed, and Lorraine walked out.

'What are you thinking? Coming in like this?' Michael snapped

'I don't even remember there is no point in, talking to me.' Michael said as Greg walked in 'You could knock'

'Oh you are here I've been looking for you all night!' Greg said

'Relax.' Lily said lying down on the sofa, in the office.

'Can I stay here with her?' Greg asked.

'No were not doing this we need to deal with this stuff at home. Greg go back home and get some sleep.' Michael said, 'Here my house key take her back too,'

'Thanks.' Greg smiled.

Gus managed, to get a hold of James's laptop from Greg and him and Jack were loading inappropriate, images on their.

'If we get caught we are so done for.' Jack said

'We won't everyone think he's a freak anyway.' Gus sighed.

'You know about his past are you sure its the right thing to do?' Asked Jack

'It's just a laugh chill out,' Gus dismissed his comment.

'I heard' said Sian

'Yeah Greg's with her at the moment, poor boy, been out looking for her all night' Michael said

'That's so sweet, but maybe I should go home in the afternoon got no lessons, can catch up on marking, and I can have a talk with Lily' Sian said

'Yeah, and maybe you could talk with James. He seams a bit reserved think he's getting a bit of bother from some of the kids' Michael explained

'Really who?' Sian replied

'Jack McAllister and Gus Handcock. I am going to have a word with them. I only sent Lily home because Lorraine was getting funny what with the press and everything' Michael explained

'Sure' Sian rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Lily and Greg found themselves arguing back at home about Lily's behaviour.

'Lily you can't keep getting into trouble and being reckless anything could have happened to you. I love you and I wouldn't want that.' Greg explained

'I was having fun god, why do you have to be like my dad?' Lily asked sitting on her bed.

'Because I love you. Now go and sleep it off deal with the consequences later.' Greg said

'Okay Love you' Lily smiled. Meanwhile James was sitting on the stairs reading when Sian found him.

'Hey' Sian smiled 'Bit of a funny place, to read James,'

'Sorry. You wanted something?' He replied

'I heard Gus and Jack were giving you a hard time.' Sian said as they were walking to her classroom.

'Yeah but I dealt with it, look can you and dad both leave it because I'll just look like a sado' James explained and stormed off, not even giving Sian the time of day.

'James!' Sian shouted but he walked away. Ava had returned home at lunch to find Greg sleeping on the sofa, she poked him.

'What are you doing?' Greg laughed

'You need to leave!' Ava gasped

'Why I'm here with Lily, your dad said it were cool he even gave me his keys to look after Lily' explained Greg.

'Nathan told, everyone that he saw his dad how do you think that looks?' Ava questioned

'They'll probably dismiss it.' Greg rolled his eyes

'Whatever just keep him out of it will you he doesn't need to suffer for your mistakes.' Ava snapped

'What mistakes, I didn't choose to get kidnapped did I?' Greg asked. Elsewhere it was Tom's year 12's English lesson and Gus had put on a clip on James's laptop to show about his project.

'This is a bad idea,' Jack said to Gus who had managed to hide the laptop and show the clip on the projecter as it started playing, Tom frowned.

'What the hell is this! Turn it off!' Tom said as the class started laughing. 'Gus and Jack you have some explaining to do.'

'It's not my laptop it were borrowed for this project sir someone must have replaced the file' Gus explained, handing him the computer.

'That's mine!' James said

'Well maybe you can go and explain to Mr Byrne, go on' Tom said

'But sir, what about Gus and Jack? They obviously planned this,' Tyler said.

'Or maybe your brothers just a freak' Gus said and the class laughed

'I agree with you there' Maddie interrupted.

'You know what I don't need this shit you can stuff your stupid English class.' James shouted.

'James? Calm down mate—' Tom started and put his hand on James's shoulder but James spun around and threw the laptop across the wall causing it to smash.

'Don't touch me!' James said and walked out.

'Do you want me to go after him?' Tyler offered

'Leave him for a moment' Tom said 'Gus, Jack you can go to the cooler whilst I get to the bottom of this mess.'

'But—' Gus protested

'Just do it!' Tom shouted and they walked out. After the break Tom went to Michael's office to talk about the incident in class but James was still nowhere to be scene.

'If this is about James then don't worry Sian and I have already spoken to him…' Michael began to say but Tom interrupted him.

'Well he just walked out of my English class. Gus and Jack found, erm porngraphy on his laptop in class when they were doing a group project' Tom explained

'James lost his laptop… but he's not even friends with Gus or Jack… what do you think is going on here?' Michael asked

'I don't know but he's acting strange again. Michael, it's like when Linda was abusing him he's completely withdrawn. You need to talk to him. Get him some counselling.' Tom suggested 'I'll deal with Gus and Jack.'

'Great this is just two of my kids making it difficult for me today.' Michael rolled his eyes and walked out with Tom. 'Lily came into school drunk.'

'What?' Tom asked

'She was out partying all night and this isn't the first time she'd done it. Back in Rochdale.' Michael said as they were walking down the corridor.

'Well I thought that was because Kyle was forcing her to go out whenever he goes out' Tom said 'Look. Maybe they're both struggling with the change of moving to Scottland'

'Or the fact they probably need counselling, as well as Ava.' Michael sighed 'At least Tyler and Robbie haven't been put through any of that.'

'Don't beat yourself up' Tom said suddenly Michael's phone rang.

'Sian?' Michael asked

'It's James, he's on the roof better come quickly' Sian said on the phone

'Shit.' Michael swore and they both ran outside, to be met with a crowd of students.

'What the hell is he doing?' Robbie asked

'Making a stand' Sian replied 'That's what he told me.'

'Dad?' Ava asked 'What's happened?'

'Everyone stay calm and be quiet!' Michael yelled

'Go away' James shouted behind his back.

'Who's he talking too?' Michael asked

'Tyler' Sian said, 'We better go up there.'

'I'm coming too.' Ava said, and Robbie followed along.

'Oh look a family meeting.' James achnolaged.

'Your going to get yourself killed!' Robbie shouted

'That's the general idea.' James said, Michael and Sian noticed all of the marks up and down his arm.

'What's been going on?' Sian asked

'I've just had enough of being everyone's punch bag.' James told them. 'I want to go, away form here but not back there. You can't make me go back to that school.'

'Nobody's going to make you!' Michael replied. 'What gave you that idea?'

'I'm causing to much trouble, I should just be done with it all.' James thought

'That's not what we think! Believe me, James. You belong here with us, I'm not going to send you back to that school after what they did. Nobody will hurt you ever again or make you feel like this.' Michael said

'No I don't belong anywhere.' James replied

'Don't let them get to you. Your better than all of them, I used to feel like that, like you now, but I remembered I was better than them because people loved me and nobody loved them. There were people that needed me, and people need you too James.' Ava explained which shocked Michael and Sian.

'Okay.' James said and got down from the edge of the roof.


	25. Chapter 25

Family Matters Chapter 25

It was the day Havelock High came to Waterloo road for the competitions, and everyone was on edge. Tyler was in the spelling competition as Michael had withdrawn Gus for his behaviour. Ava was in the running competition along with Greg.

'Are you sure you want to go, to school? You can take some time off' Sian tried to convince James.

'And fall behind? No thanks.' James shrugged.

'Wish you gave me that option' Lily interrupted

'You were drunk in school, hardly an excuse to have time off, unless you got excluded.' Sian explained 'Which you should off.' Sian raised an eyebrow at Michael who was doing his tie.

'I don't have time to deal with her at the moment.' Michael said

'Hello I am still in the room' Lily added, 'This is because of those reporters, and Lorraine.'

'No it's not. I'd rather just leave it there's been enough spotlight on this family' Michael said.

'Because of you. It's not our fault you decided to beat the crap out of someone, don't blame this on me.' Lily said

'Lily!' Sian warned.

'I'm out of here.' Lily said and stormed out.

'She does have a point.' Sian turned to Michael

'I'm not having this discussion.' Michael said 'Are you guys ready to go?'

At school Ava, was with James in the corridor.

'Are you going to tell them about your, self harm?' Ava asked

'No, can you just forget I ever told you.' James replied

'Your my brother James, I can't forget you could end up killing yourself over it.' Ava explained

'It won't come to that look, I've stopped… since the roof incident. Please Ava just leave it.' James said and walked off.

'So are you sure he isn't going to go off on a mental break down today?' Lorraine asked referring to James.

'Lorraine, leave it please. James is fine, he would have said if he didn't want to go to school' Michael said.

'Fine but if anything goes wrong today, he is out. I don't want the press to have a field day over your family again, it's bad publicity' Lorraine explained and walked off.

'Everything okay?' Tom asked walking in.

'Yeah just got the first headache of the day' Michael laughed

'Your about to have your second, Lorraine and Gerard are coming in the office.' Tom said 'Listen I thought it would be best that I deal with Gus and Jack, you know considering your James's father.' Tom added

'Yeah okay.' Michael nodded and walked out.

'Oh also, I tried to ring Greg's previous schools about his grades, you know the ones we needed back in Rochdale they said that they'd never heard of him. Then I phoned the hospital to see if I could contact his father somehow and he's not even listed, as a British patient never heard off him.' Tom explained.

'What do you think?' Michael asked

'I think you or Sian should have a word with him.' Tom raised an eyebrow.

'I'll do it. He can be quite sensitive.' Michael said, Tom smiled and walked off.

'You ready for today's race?' Greg asked Ava in the corridor.

'Of course I am' Ava grinned 'You haven't seen me run'

'Why have you got a massive burn mark on your leg?' Maddie asked Ava.

'Get lost Maddie.' Lily said walking up to them.

'Well she has, and Greg's got the same.' Clara observed.

'Why can't you just leave it alone?' Ava asked, and stormed off.

'Now look what you've done!' Lily turned to Clara and Maddie.

'Just stating the obvious.' Maddie grinned.

'You upset my little sister!' Lily said,

'She's a freak anyway' Clara rolled her eyes, and suddenly Lily launched, for Clara, and pulled her hair, the whole corridor was chanting as Robbie came along with Tyler, who managed to wrestle Lily off Clara.

'That's enough!' Robbie shouted and the crowd disappeared.

'Lily are you mad? Dad will go mental if you cause trouble today' Robbie turned to her

'Robs right, you need to leave it.' Tyler backed him up, Greg seamed to just stand there.

'I don't care, she upset Ava.' Lily said

'What's going on here?' Sian asked walking past

'She just attacked me!' Clara shouted

'She was being a bitch!' Lily shouted back

'Aright enough! Both of you, we don't need this today, Lily go to the cooler and calm down.' Sian instructed 'Clara, Maddie disappear before you get sent home, and miss out on today' Clara and Maddie did as instructed, Lily released her arm from Robbie.

'You know what, Greg. I didn't know I had a gutless boyfriend.' Lily turned to him infant of everyone.

'What?' Greg asked

'You just let them walk all over me again. You know what I've had enough' Lily said and stormed off.

'You didn't do anything she's just being moody again today' Tyler turned to him, and Greg walked off to find Ava.

'Clara is right though.' Maddie came along the corridor.

'What? I thought you went to class?' Sian asked

'But Ava and Greg both have the same mark on their leg, by their ankle don't you think that's weird considering they've never even met before now.' Maddie commented

'Just let me deal with this.' Sian said and walked off. Meanwhile Ava was talking to Greg on the steps of the school out the back.

'Ignore, Clara she's not worth the trouble.' Greg told her.

'The fact she might have just exposed us, to my whole family.' Ava said.

'Come on, it's just a mark, their not going to do anything about that.' Greg thought.

'They will you don't know my parents, they've probably already figured out- - - -' Ava went to Finnish but found Michael and Sian, standing by the doorway.

'I think you both have some explaining to do.' Michael said, Ava rolled her eyes and followed them up the steps.

'That was mean what you said to Greg.' James added, as he saw Lily in the common room, with Scout and Imogen.

'Can't you see I'm busy here James?' Lily asked

'You need to listen to this,' James told her and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

'I don't have to listen to any of you. I've had enough of you lot, telling me what to do all the time, how to behave. I've had enough and I've got a solution.' Lily pulled out a big bottle, of vodka from her bag.

'Where did you get that?' Imogen asked

'I got it from dad's cupboard at home' Lily shrugged

'Lily your going to end up in hospital' James thought

'You can hardly talk about responsible behaviour with your actions last week.' Lily grinned and started downing the bottle of vodka, and all James could do was watch. Meanwhile Ava and Greg were now sitting in the headteachers office.

'We need you both to be honest.' Michael started 'We know you provided us with false details Greg.'

'No I didn't!' Greg said.

'Yes you did. Don't lie, I'll give you a chance now, to tell the truth or I'll call the police,' Michael added

'We just want to help both of you' Sian interrupted

'I… don't know how to explain this without digging myself into a deeper whole I've created.' Greg said,

'Well start from the beginning.' Michael said

'Linda isn't my real mother, I was on a witness protection programme, I moved here from the US.' Greg explained 'I was kidnapped when I was a child, ages ago don't really remember to be honest and, I was rescued but the guy came back and killed my whole family. I met Ava when we were both in captivity.'

'You were in America?' Michael turned to Ava.

'Briefly.' Ava spoke. 'Dad come on lets just drop this.'

'What else are you not telling us?' Michael said.

'I'm Nathan's dad.' Greg spoke.

Meanwhile Lily was with James who was trying to hide her drunkeness from todays events but bumped into Lorraine, and Gerard arguing.

'What's going on?' Lorraine asked

'Um, nothing' James said innocently, but then Lily dropped her bag and the empty bottle rolled along the corridor.

'What the hell is this?' Lorraine said 'This is a school not a pub'

'Your not even a teacher, you can't tell me what to do.' Lily spoke and started laughing.

'Seams she drunk the whole lot.' Gerard said and Lorraine stormed off and burst into Michael's office.

'You might want to sort your other daughter out she's drunk in school again.' Lorraine said and Michael sighed.

'What is going on here?' Michael shouted walking out, to find Lily.

'She's clearly not coping Michael' Sian said when they were alone,

'What?' He asked

'Lily this isn't the first time. As well as James, they both need psychological help.' Sian stated

'You might as well add Ava to that list too, Lily can't find out about Nathan, it'll rip her to shreds.' Michael stated and they saw Lily sitting down in the corridor along with James, who was waiting for Michael and Sian.'

'I tried to stop her.' James said.

'Lily what the hell were you thinking?' Sian asked

'That I wanted a drink so I got one.' Lily shrugged

'Right, we need to take her home, I've had enough for one day, it's one thing after another,' Michael sighed, grabbing Lily's arm to pull her up.

'I don't wanna go' Lily announced drunkly.

'Well were going' Michael said sternly.

'Get off me.' Lily shouted pulling her arm off his, grip and stumbling down the corridor onto the floor.

'Michael I don't think that's the best way to handle this, I'll take care of her you just stay in school' Sian said, helping Lily up and walking off with her.

'Sorry dad, I couldn't stop her.' James shook his head

'Don't worry, look you can go home with your mom if you want it's up to you.' Michael said

'Okay, I'll go with them.' James smiled.

'Your mums had to go out' Michael said, 'Lily was drunk so she took care of her.'

'Again?' Greg raised an eyebrow

'Yeah… we think she's going on a downward spiral, which we need to stop which is why, I want you to keep this quiet, I don't want anyone finding out about this. We can keep things the way they are, I'll sort everything out, I promise.' Michael smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Family Matters Chapter 27

Ava and Greg must deal with demons of the past.

The one thing Michael couldn't get his head around was why Lily was breaking down and Ava didn't or wasn't they had both been through similar things. He was determined to keep things normal despite what was suggested.

'I don't want them to have councelling Sian! That would make it a problem,' Michael and Sian argued in the office.

'It is!' Sian said 'God you are unbelievable our kids are not invincible Michael! Sooner our later Ava will crack up too. I am going to arrange it you can be there or not' Sian said and walked out.

'Ava?' Scout asked as she found her in the corridor before school.

'Yeah?' Ava wondered

'There's this weird van asking for you outside. And Greg.' Scout said and Ava's eyes widened.

'Thanks' Ava said, and hurried down the corridor and froze at the door.

'Hey.' Greg said, 'You here about the van?'

'Do you think they've come back for us. - the ones that kept us the rest of us.' Ava panicked.

'Hey, it'll be alright, we've just gotta play it cool' Greg said, as they walked out. 'Trust me.'

'I don't want my old life back Greg, I just want my new life' Ava said.

'Relax' Greg said and held her hand as they approached the car, Gus, Jack, Clara and Lindsay were watching.

'Wonder what they're up too?' Clara said

'Please. He's you're brother.' Lindsay grinned. Ava cautiously opened the van door and a man she was very familiar with stepped out.

'Well that's a blast from the past.' He grinned,

'What the hell do you want?!' Ava snapped

'What we came here for money? Unless you don't remember.' Yusef answered

'I'm not giving you the money.' Ava said

'Looks like you'll have to pay it back elsewhere.' Yusef said and ran his hands down her body.

'Get off.' Ava said

'Look I'm sure we can come to some arrangement.' Greg said

'He's right we can tell you where to get the money, which bank accounts to target'

'Are you seriously… expecting us to rob people?' Ava asked 'Were not your minions.'

'Actually you are or we will release that video to the Waterloo road network and to every phone in the school so…'

'Alright.' Ava sighed

'Who is she talking too?' Sian asked Michael standing at the doorway of the school.

'Greg probably?' Michael wondered 'Lily and James's first day back we need to keep an eye on them both.'

'Of course,' Sian added 'I still think counselling is a good idea,' Sian sighed

'I've got a meeting' Michael dismissed her and walked off.

'Oh look who's back' Clara smirked at Lily in the corridor.

'Clara shut it' Lily said.

'Or what?' Clara asked 'Saw your sister today talking to some freak maybe she's doing those porn star auditions again' Clara followed on and everyone in the corridor laughed.

'Wow you are really sad' Lily shook her head

'And you aren't?' Clara smirked, Lily suddenly shoved her into the locker and the crowd was chanting fight.

'What round is this?' Scout asked Imogen in the crowd.

'I lost count' Imogen shrugged as they watched them fighting.

'Stop this both of you!' Tom shouted coming between them 'Lily do you ever learn?' Tom asked

'She was saying things sir.' Lily shrugged

'Go to the cooler, now' Tom told her Lily sighed and walked down to the cooler. Meanwhile Ava was in the pastoral care office looking for the records of funds of the school.

'Ava what are you doing?' Greg walked in,

'Looking for those documents, Greg you heard what he said I can't let that happen.' Ava said

'Your looking in the wrong office for a start it'll be in your dad's office, or Lorraine's car.' Greg said 'Look we can't let them do this to us, we have to think of Nathan what if he get's taken away from us, we could go to prison.'

'We could have that footage released of us. You really want people to see us like that?' Ava added

'We have no choice. Do you really wanna be locked up again?' Greg asked

'No…' Ava said as they were interrupted by Lorraine and Sian walking in.

'What are you two doing in here?' Sian asked

'Nothing sorry' Ava said and stormed out along with Greg.

'Tom?' Michael asked in his office.

'Lily's in the cooler. Fighting again' Tom sighed

'Well she didn't hang around, did she?' Michael sighed

'Nope, she can't go on like this Michael there's only so many chances we could give her without it seeing as faviourtism same with Clara.' Tom shrugged

'I know but we keep telling her and telling her, and she never listens.' Michael said 'Maybe Sian's right, she wants the kids to go for counselling.'

'Maybe that's a good idea.' Tom agreed.

'Right… I just don't want them to feel different because, of what they've been through.' Michael explained

'You or them?' Tom asked

'I'll deal with Lily.' Michael said and walked out to the cooler, and so did Tom so Greg and Ava stepped in.

'We're gonna get so done for this.' Greg said.

'Shut up and help me.' Ava snapped, and they started looking through the files. Meanwhile Michael dealt with Lily in the cooler.

'Dad?' Lily asked

'You haven't even got to lunch time' Michael replied

'Well she deserved it.' Lily shrugged

'That's what you always say. Look maybe your mother is right you do need counselling.'

'I'm not crazy I just want her to stop picking on me, and Ava.' Lily shrugged

'You can stay in here for the rest of the day.' Michael spoke.

'That's not fair!' Lily protested

'Lily, I've given you so many chances you just keep throwing them back in my face!' Michael yelled. 'There's only so many I can give you.'

'I'll take it too, the van' Greg snatched the file of Ava.

'On your own?' Ava asked

'They're not gonna kidnap me again, they need me here.' Greg shrugged 'There is no need for you to come stay safe here.'

'Okay' Ava nodded and walked off.


	27. Chapter 27

Family Matters Chapter 28

They were demanding more money putting stress on both Ava and Greg. Nathan was in danger too.

'Where's Ava?" Asked Sian in the morning Michael shrugged. 'Are you not concerned?'

'Give her space Sian.' Michael told her

' .' Ava said and rushed out of the door.

'Dad.' Tyler came down the stairs. 'I need your help.'

'What is it?' Michael asked

'Can you get me on the football team?' Tyler asked

'What?! No. Of course not, you have to do it yourself.' Michael told him. At school that day James was in the toilet once again, self harming.

'James?' Ava asked

'Ava this is the boys toilets get out.' James spoke.

'No, I know what your doing in there!' Ava yelled and opened the door, she threw the pen knife on the floor.

'What the hell are you doing?' James shouted.

'Getting you to stop! One more chance or I'm telling mom or dad.' Ava threatened.

'No you can't!' James said 'I bet you haven't told them half of the things of what happened in your abduction. Why do you have to tell them about me?' James explained

'Because you'll kill yourself if you keep doing this!' Meanwhile Lily was with Jack McAllister behind the stage, they had just finished having sex.

'So I thought you were with Greg?' Jack asked

'Not now.' Lily said putting on her tie and they walked out.

'So this is how it is huh?' Greg walked past them.

'Leave me alone, Greg.' Lily rolled her eyes

'Yeah she clearly doesn't want you so back off!' Jack told him.

'Or what?' Greg shoved him into the wall.

'Or I'll tell her everything.' Jack whispered raising an eyebrow.

'Err what's going on?' Michael walked up to them, Greg released Jack and looked at Lily.

'I was just leaving' Greg said and walked off.

'What happened there?' Michael asked, Lily.

'Nothing.' Lily said 'I really don't know.'

'Greg? What did they say yesterday when you gave them the finance details.' Ava asked, in an empty class room.

'Just they'll be in touch.' Greg said.

'Great. What are we supposed to do now?' Ava asked, she saw Michael watching in the corner of her eye.

'I don't know. Act normal I guess' Greg sighed 'We shouldn't be talking to each other.'

'Greg. A word please' Michael said, Greg sighed and walked off. Meanwhile Sian was talking with Tyler in her classroom about Michael's father.

'If dad finds out is he going to be angry?' Tyler asked

'Probably. But your grandad is family, he shouldn't be alone when he's ill.' Sian said 'What's with all the questions?'

'I don't like keeping secrets. It's all this family has ever done. You and dad, Uncle John, Ava, Lily, James. Everyone, I want to be an honest person. I don't want to get in trouble with dad' Tyler said 'Can I tell him, maybe he could come too?'

'You can tell him Tyler, if you want to. But I don't know what his reaction will be.' Sian replied 'You should go to class.'

'Right.' Tyler nodded and walked off.

'What, was that all about in the corridor?' Michael asked Greg as they walked into the, office.

'Nothing' Greg shrugged 'I didn't know we were finished, she just abandoned me I guess.'

'Lily? She's going through a lot.' Michael replied

'Yeah she was having sex with Jack McAllister, this morning. I caught them, isn't that like against the school rules or something?' Greg asked

'That's none of your concern. Go to class.' Michael said, and Greg walked off.

'Michael, we need to talk.' Lorraine walked in.

'Ava. Hey' James walked up to her, as they were going to class.

'Hey James, tell me you haven't been, doing that again have you?' Ava asked

'No…' James shrugged

'What did you want?' Ava asked

'I need your help… to get rid of my knifes.' James said 'and a gun.'

'A what now….?' Ava gasped

'I got it from… someone, alright just please help me get rid. I know guns aren't allowed in this country I'll be arrested I don't wanna be locked up and feel like that again' said James

'Okay, where is it?' Ava asked

'I hid it, in field by the tree.' James said

'Right we need to take care of that more than anything.' Ava said 'Go to class, I'll sort it.'

'Ava?' James asked

'Just go, I can do it.' Ava added walking out of the front door. She went to find the gun only to be found it was gone. There was nothing there. 'Shit' she whispered and walked off.

'Looking for something' Yusef came behind her with the gun and threw her against the nearest, wall.

'What do you want?' Ava asked 'I gave you the money, we've done everything.'

'There's one more thing.'

Lily was in the common room with Imogen and Jack when Michael came along.

'Dad? We're working.' Lily said.

'Come with me' Michael said, Lily rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor with him, to his office.

'Why were you having sex on school grounds?' Michael asked her, Lily stood there shocked.

'Because I wanted to? It's none of your business, you can't question me on stuff like this.' Lily yelled.

'I'm excluding you.' Michael said.

'What?' Lily stood there shocked.

'Until further notice,' Michael said 'Go and get your things from your locker, and comeback here.'

Lily didn't say anything she just stormed off walking into, Sian.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Sian said stopping her

'Ask dad.' Lily told her and walked off.

'Michael? I've just seen Lily. She doesn't seem happy?' Sian asked.

'No… I had to exclude her.' Michael explained

'What?' Sian asked

'She had sex in the school, Sian there's only so many chances I can give her.' Michael explained

'We can't send her home alone.' Sian said.

'Well I've arranged cover for all of your classes.' Michael explained

'Oh? So I have to go home now? Thanks for consulting me.' Sian said and walked off.

'You told my dad' Lily shouted at Greg in Audrey's lesson in front of everyone.

'So what if I did?' Greg said back.

'Excuse me, what do you think your doing?' Miss Mcfall asked

'Having a conversation.' Lily stated and everyone laughed.

'Get out!" Miss Mcfall said

'Lily, move it.' Sian interrupted and everyone laughed 'Sorry, Miss Mcfall.'

'Did you find it?' James asked, Ava outside the school steps.

'Yeah… I got rid of it.' Ava said. 'Don't worry about it.'


	28. Chapter 28

I know it's been a while but I had a writers block which I have just come out off and life was pretty hectic, a few months ago but I'm over that now.

'Ava what did you do with the gun?' James whispered in her bedroom before school.

'In the river,' Ava said

'What!' James streaked.

'What are you talking about?' Tyler interrupted.

'Nothing just… school work' James replied

'I heard the word gun' Tyler added

'Just leave it.' Ava told him and walked out of the room. Michael was downstairs with Sian, Nathan and Lily in the kitchen.

'No trouble today' Michael said, to Lily as it was her first day back.

'Yeah I won't do anything' Lily said, putting her headphones in and her backpack on her shoulders, 'I'm walking.'

'Just let her go.' Sian frowned.

'Guys are you ready?' Michael shouted up the stairs.

'Where's Lily?' Ava asked.

'Walking,' Michael replied

'Oh you let her wow.' Tyler laughed.

Meanwhile Lily was meeting with Phoenix and Scout after the long Christmas break.

'I can't believe we're not in the same classes anymore.' Lily sighed

'I know. But we can still be friends.' Phoenix said

'Dad's being a little tricked on that.' Lily said

'Listen is everything okay with you?' Scout asked

'Yeah, it is now. All that stuff is behind me.' Lily shrugged

'I saw your sister dumping a gun in the river.' Scout whispered

'What?!' Lily gasped.

'You don't know?' Phoenix asked

'Told you she wasn't in on it.' Scout said.

'You thought I'd do something like that?' Lily gasped.

'Lily—'

'Why does everyone think the worse of my my parents, now you guys' Lily said and stormed off.

'New term new pupils.' Michael said to Sian.

'The PRU.' Sian said, as the bell rang.

'Your not at School' Greg saw Lily over by the rocks at the sea.

'Neither are you' Lily observed

'Are you drawing?' Greg asked

'Writing.' Lily replies 'I'm sorry about before, I know you were looking out for me.' Lily said.

'I know you were in a bad place.' Greg sighed and gripped her hand tightly.

'I still am.' Lily shrugged 'Everyone thinks I'm this messed up kid. I don't know what to do. I'm sick of trying to prove myself.'

'What are you saying?' Greg asked

'I want it all to be over.' Lily said.

'You don't mean that.' Greg replied.

'But I do.' Lily said, 'My dad hates, me. He won't ever trust me again.'

'Lily. Just come to school we can work things out.' Greg said.

'Fine I guess.' Lily said,

'So you made the football team?' Jack spoke to Tyler and Connor during first break.

'Yeah but your the captain right though. Hey what's with you today?' Tyler asked

'A kid called Barry he was at my old school.' Jack said.

'Oh. One of the PRU?' Connor asked

'Yeah he is.' Jack said,

'Hey' Ava added as Greg walked in the canteen.

'Hey, what's up?' Greg asked.

'So they want us to meet them at lunch today.' Ava added

'Great here we go again. Ava I'm sick of this. I'm not their slave anymore and neither are you we should just tell your parents.' Greg said.

'You know what that can do. It'll expose everything we've done.' Ava said.

'How much money are you going to steal for them? What if they ask for sex are you going to give it to them?' Greg asked, Ava slapped him across the face, causing everyone in the canteen to look.

'Ava! Cooler now.' Ms Mcfall called Ava sighed and walked out.

'You missed registration.' Michael said to Lily in his office.

'I'm sorry… I just got lost.' Lily told him.

'Lily tell me what's wrong I can help you. You know I can. Me and you are a team we always have been don't let this get in the way.' Michael said.

'What is this?' Lily asked

'You know what.' Michael said,

'Leave me alone.' Lily shouted and stormed out.

Ava decided to run outside around the corner to where the van was and she bumped into Barry Barry.

'Fancy seeing you here.' Barrry smirked.

'Get lost.' Ava started, but Barry grabbed her arm.

'Don't talk to me like that you don't have the right to be here, you ran away.' Barry told her

'Hey! Leave her alone!' Greg ran up to him and shoved him off.

'Well Greggy boy. Fancy meeting you here too? Does your sister know what a slut you are.' Barry smirked

'She's not my sister. And that is not what happened you know it. Back off we don't want any trouble.' Greg said

'I know about your secret operation here. My my, what would daddy do if he found out?' Barry asked

'He won't find out. We need that money and if you expose us the boss will be pissed at all of us.' Ava told him.

'Yeah well we can expose other things.' Barry said reaching to slide his hand up her top but Greg grabbed his wrist.

'Don't you dare.' Greg said and Barry released his wrist.

'I'll see you around.' Barry smirked, and walked off.

'What are you two doing out here?!' Tom Clarkson shouted.

'Nothing' Greg said and walked off. They all had Assembly the next period, Lily was sat in the back, with Ava and Greg.

Michael was talking about the PRU. When the sex tape aired of Ava and Barry in-front of the whole school.

Ava rushed out of the assembly before anyone could stop her, and threw up in the toilet.

'Ava. Ava it's me Lily come on open the door.' Lily knocked on the door. Ava opened up and Lily came in and they locked the door.

'What am I gonna do the whole school just saw that!' Ava gasped

'Yeah well at least that guy can get excluded how do you know him? Did he hurt you?' Lily asked

'No… I mean I was pretty used to it by the time he came along, but don't tell dad.' Ava replied.

'I think he's gonna know what are you saying you slept with him?' Lily asked.

'I'll have too otherwise, look there are things that can't come out.' Ava said

'Like what? Are you in trouble?' Lily wondered

'I can handle it' Ava said,

'Girls come on out.' Michael knocked on the door.

'Your not supposed to be in here.' Lily replied

'It's my school' Michael replied 'Now open up!'

Ava sighed and opened the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

'Ava what aren't you telling me?' Michael asked

'Nothing look that happened a long time ago. I'm over it now.'

'How can you say that?' Sian asked

'Because I have.' Ava replied

'I'm calling the police.' Michael said picking up the phone.

'Don't. Please just stop. It's not - it was along time ago. I've done some things I'm not proud of if you phone the police… I don't know what will happen.' Ava explained

'Please don't' Ava sobbed.

'Just tell us what happened!' Michael said

'I'm the one who's been steeling the money!' Ava yelled.

'What?' Sian asked, shocked

'That's why I came here to steel the money. You think they'd let me go after all these years' Ava said. It felt good to get it off her chest.

'Get out.' Michael growled at her, Ava quickly ran out the room, practically in tears, running down her face.

'Ava…' Barry began and he suddenly saw the look on her face.

'HEY BACK OFF.' Tyler yelled and shoved Barry up against the wall, as Phoenix, Scout and Zack were there.

'Tyler!' Ava yelled, as he threw a punch his way.

'That's Enough' Tom yelled coming between them. 'Tyler get to your dad's office.'

Tyler sighed, and grabbed his bag walking off.

'She was upset sir, I was only helping her.' Barry said.

'Just get to the PRU Barry,' Tom said, Barry sighed and walked off.

'Are you alright do you want me to tell your dad?' Tom asked

'No. Just back off' Ava said, and ran into the girls toilets again.

'I can't believe Tyler beat him up.' James sighed

'It was a punch.' Phoenix corrected him.

'Well he's going to have to deal with me now.' James said.

'Your dad will kill you.' Scout said

'Not all fighting has to be physical, just sneaky.' James replied and walked off.

'I can't believe this you off all people!' Michael yelled at Tyler.

'Shouldn't he be in prison for what he did to Ava on tape? It's right there he raped her and we are going to sit back and do nothing!' Tyler yelled.

'It looks like, a sex tape. Tyler and Ava doesn't want to press charges. You shouldn't have punched him you can't take the law into your own hands.' Michael yelled.

'Sorry.' Tyler shrugged

'Your grounded now get out, get to class' Michael said, and Tyler slammed the door.

'Party tonight if anyone's interested?' Barry said in the corridor 'It'll be a night to remember.'

'What do you want to do about Ava?' Sian asked in her class room, on a free period.

'I don't know, just get her out off whatever she's in.' Michael said. 'They whoever they are, still have a hold on her, Barry knows something.'

'Or Greg' Sian suggested.

The party everyone was going to, Ava wondered off after Michael threw her out and got a bag of clothes from the house and walked out to find Barry.

'What are you even doing here Barry?' Ava asked

'Going to school.' Barry answered 'You?'

'Dunno really, experimenting. Have you got any of that stuff we used to do back then?' Ava asked

'Maybe.' Barry said 'Come with me and find out.'

'Ava packed a bag Michael' Sian said rushing out of Ava's room.

'What's going on?' Lily asked

'Ava's just ran out thats all.' Michael replied

'There's a party tonight might have gone there.' James interrupted.

'James you're not supposed to tell them.' Lily said.

'Well where's the party? We'll go-' Michael said.

'No that's social suicide we'll go and get her, right James?' Lily asked

'Sure.' James nodded

'I take it Tyler's there too?' Sian asked,

'Yeah.' Lily shrugged 'We can get her.'

Everyone was drinking, and most people were pretty high. Everyone from the school was there

'Ava come on, we're leaving' Tyler said in-front of the whole football team.

'What no the party is just getting started!' Ava said and everyone else cheered. Tyler grabbed her arm.

'Get off me!' Ava yelled

'Come on we're going.' Tyler said

'What the fuck, leave her alone.' Barry said.

'That's rich coming from you' Tyler said 'You think I'm gonna let you go anywhere near her.'

'Thats sweet playing the protective brother shame you weren't there all the other times I fucked her.' Barry smirked, and they began fighting again.

'Alright stop!' Greg came between them.

'You want back off.' Barry added 'or everyone will know what you really are.'

'I don't care.' Greg said,

'What is he talking about?' Clara asked,

Who was standing with Jack.

'Nothing.' Greg lied,

'You've been acting weird since she arrived, what did you fuck her too?' Clara laughed

'No, since when did this become about me?' Greg said

'Let's just get back to the party who cares.' Barry said 'You are leaving my friend'

'Not without Ava.' Greg said

'Jesus fucking christ.' Gus came up 'Go or I'll chuck you out.'

'No.' Greg said

'Your a freak get lost' Gus said,

'Ava what are you doing?' Lily asked 'we need to go home.'

'No!' Ava said, putting her hand on Barry 'Staying with him.'

'You heard her.' Barry said,

'Just let her leave man' James interrupted.

'Or what? She doesn't want too.' Barry smirked, squaring up James, who shoved him back as Tyler and Greg grabbed Ava and walked out.

'HEY!' Ava replied very drunkly as the five of them existed the party.

'THIS ISN'T OVER!' Barry shouted at all of them.

'Get off. I can handle myself always have.' Ava, got herself off James and Greg, and shrugged her blue denim jacket off.

'Ava we're just trying to help,' James said.

'I don't need or want your help, I've looked after my self since way back when. What's different now, because you've seen that stupid video?' Ava asked.

'No… but we just thought you were making the wrong decision.' Tyler interrupted.

'Fuck you. All of you go away.' Ava sobbed and walked ahead until Lily grabbed her arm.

'Please… please come back with me.' Lily said

'Dad hates me. he doesn't want me there neither of them do. I did something horrible.' Ava announced.

'What did you do?' James asked, Greg frowned,

'Did you tell them?' Greg asked

'About what? What have you got anything to do with this?' Tyler snapped.

'I've been steeling from everyone since I got here, reason why I came back. I was sent here by the people who took me.' Ava said

'So this coming back, was all a… set up.' Tyler replied.

'Yes. Do you think they just let me go?'

Ava asked

'You know what just stay here and don't come back.' Tyler said walking away.

'TYLER!' Lily shouted, James shook his head and followed Tyler. 'Ava don't listen to them, just come back please.'

'No I'm done.' Ava said, walking off not knowing where she was going.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Four months and Ava hadn't come back not even for Nathan. He had begun to call Michael and Sian, mommy which was probably best for everyone.

He was beginning to forget what had happened. Greg was lost without Ava, he was loosing the plot. Lily couldn't figure out why.

'Hey Lils' A voice from the school gates, said Lily turned around to see Ava, pretty roughed up and hurt there was blood dripping down her forehead, her hands looked like they'd been burned. There were finger bruises on her neck and laserations from ropes on her wrists.

'Ava' Lily smiled

'Come with me I need you.' Ava asked

'I need you. Come in here.' Lily replied 'Dad, mom they just wanna see you.'

'I doubt that,' Ava let out a little laugh.

'You went back to them didn't you?'

'Tried not too, but there was no way out.' Ava said, walking into the school gates.

'There's always a way out. You taught me that.' Lily added

'Ironic.' Ava smirked. 'Do Tyler and James still hate me?'

'They don't hate you they miss you, and they feel really bad about what happened.' Lily added

'Nathan okay?' Ava asked

'He's forgetting.' Lily informed,

'Ava? Woah. What the heck.' Tyler ran up to them coming out of the P.E entrance.

'Long time no see.' Ava said.

'Listen about…' Tyler began

'Forget about it Tyler. You had a right to be mad at me.' Ava said.

'Are you coming inside? Would be great to get out of Mr Budgends class' Lily smirked

'You need to get treatment or somthing, I mean look at you.' Tyler added

'Gee thanks.' Ava said. They arrived at Michael's office, but he was in a meeting, Sonia had said they couldn't see him.

'Sonia, this is Ava you know, she's been missing for weeks' Lily said,

'Get dad to come and see for himself.' Tyler snapped, Ava stayed quiet. The door opened, and some of the school governors stepped out, Michael was shocked, Sonia took the govenors to the staff room.

'Ava.' Michael gasped.

'Dad' Ava nodded,

'What the hell happened to you?' Michael asked, looking at her shocked

'We've been wondering the same thing.' Lily added

'Can you two get Tom to cover Sian's class please. Go both of you.' Michael said, they nodded and wondered off. Ava followed Michael into his office, she felt weird to be back.

'I'm glad your back.' Michael said.

'Me too. But I need to go soon,' Ava replied

'Look at the state of you you're not going anywhere' Michael told her, and Ava just broke down into tears, sliding down his desk.

'Hey… hey it's alright.' Michael placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

'They caught me. Said I didn't do my job and locked me up again.' Ava sobbed

'I'm so sorry Ava.' Michael hugged her,

'I don't know what to do.' Ava admitted

'Come with me to the hospital, you look really injured. We can work this out I didn't mean what I said… I was just upset.' Michael explained.

'Okay.' Ava nodded 'I don't want to go back.'

'You won't.' Michael added 'I promise.'

'Ava.' Sian said when she came in. 'Oh my god what happened.'

'Greg.' Lily ran up to him in the corridor. 'Ava's back.'

'What? Is she okay?' Greg asked,

'A little worse for wear.' Lily said 'Best to leave her for now, she needs to get her head around everything.'

'Yeah best to leave her.' Barry clapped a hand on his shoulder.

'Shove off.' Greg said 'I'm sorry I need to find her.'

'Um Greg? Are you ever going to tell me what was going on between you two?' Lily stopped him

'Come here,' Greg pulled her into the class room, 'You can't tell anyone.'

'I won't' Lily said

'Your dad already knows. About me, I was… I was held captive with Ava, that's how I know her.' Greg replied

'You? You were…' Lily looked at him.

'I'm fine.' Greg replied 'I got over it. Really I did, I mean it took a while but. I'm trying to find my family. I was taken really young, we moved around a lot. Clara is only part of my witness protection, she thinks I'm her long lost cousin or something.'

'Thank god for that. Beginning to think you were seeing Ava behind my back.' Lily added

'No I wouldn't do that.' Greg said 'But I am Nathan's father… me and Ava we were forced too, you know on camera, and that happened'

'Its okay. I'm not angry.' Lily said

'Didn't think you would be, I thought you'd hate me' Greg explained

'Of course not' Lily hugged him. 'We're in this together'


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ava got better coincidently, physically anyway nobody knew what she was feeling. She locked herself away in her room when she was at home, but Sian wanted to send her back to school. Ava knew Nathan thought Michael and Sian were his parents it was probably best.

'Ava come out.' Michael knocked on the door, Ava came out in her school uniform.

'Before you say anything I'm going to school, ok?' Ava added and walked passed.

'Alright whatever you say,' Michael put his hands up

'Is she coming?' Sian grinned

'Apparantly so.' Michael said,

'Tyler's gone and so's James, Lily's eating breakfast.' Sian informed.

'Where have the other two gone then?' Michael asked.

'James didn't come back last night.' Sian added, Michael sighed.

'If it's not one kid it's the other hmm?' Michael said, Sian laughed and walked down the stairs.

'Hey' Lily said glancing up from her phone.

'Ava?' Michael questioned.

'Already left.' Lily said. Michael frowned

'What is with you kids today.' Sian said, grabbing her work bag and Nathan's school bag. 'I'll see you at school. Nathan come on.'

Nathan groaned and walked with Sian, and waved goodbye to Michael and Lily.

'You okay?' Michael asked sitting down, opposite her.

'I'm fine,' Lily smiled. 'It's Ava you have to look out for, and James.'

'I can still ask if your okay. Lily.' Michael said.

'I know.'

'I can't believe you dumped it in a river.' James said, with Ava by the school gates.

'James it's fine.' Ava rolled her eyes.

'The police could dig that out of the water.' James said.

'You shouldn't have got it! I thought I was doing you a favour, but turns out you're still doing it.' Ava lifted up, his wrist, and revealed the cuts.

'Wow, always knew you were a pysco' Gus patted James on the back looking at the cuts, James yanked his arm away.

'JAMES! I'm sorry come back.' Ava said as he stormed off.

'James?' Michael asked, as he ran past him. Meanwhile Lily was with Greg, in the common area, handing her a ring.

'Greg?' Lily whispered staring at the ring.

'I mean it the real deal lets get married.' Greg said, and kissed her on the lips.

'Of course' Lily hugged him tightly.

'Double wedding then' Imogen smiled, walking up to them.

'Really? Serious, you and Connor?' Lily asked

'Yeah. He proposed.' Imogen said

'We should do it double wedding. Let's do it.' Lily grinned.

'Without our parents knowing?' Greg asked

'Yeah they don't have to find out a thing.' Lily smirked. James was in the toilets when Barry came in.

'Alright mate?' Barry smirked

'Not your mate.' James said and began to walk out when Barry grabbed his arm, and pulled up his sleeve.

'Looks painful.' Barry smirked, as Gus and a group of other boys on the football team walked in.

'What do you want?' James asked trying to get away, only bumping into Gus.

'We want you to get Tyler of our backs, so we can have some fun with Ava. Do you think you can do that?'

'Never' James said

'Then we'll tell Byrne your secret. He'd hate you poor James abandoned again' Gus smirked.

'Shut it or- - -' James started as Barry sliced the knife through his other wrist, and watched it bleed out.

'Ahhhhh…..' James winced, Barry threw him on the floor and walked off leaving him to bleed out.

Meanwhile Ava was in science class with Harley, Kacey and Lula.

'I can't believe you and my brother though.' Kacey smirked.

'Yeah you better.' Ava added.

'Seriously though Barry? Thought you could do better than that.' Harley hissed

'I'd never go back out with you' Ava snapped

'Um, guys concentrate on the experiment.' Sian looked up. Suddenly Ava felt, something a flashback occur from a couple of months ago.

Barry was there. Here abuser and he still had power over her.

'Ava?' Sian looked at her.

'What?' Ava snapped.

James was walking into the common room when, he saw Tyler doing homework.

'You on a free as well?' Tyler asked

'Yeah. Sure' James, lied.

'What's up?' Tyler asked, 'Oh my god you're bleeding' Tyler glanced at his shirt sleeves.

'I fell on glass. Listen you know Barry maybe we should lay off him.' James asked

'Are you for real after what he did to Ava? She's our sister.' Tyler said

'Yeah but its just guys stuff.' James shrugged, Tyler glanced at him. 'Come on think of your reputation, do you want to be daddy's snitch or the most popular guy in school?'

'I don't think like that' Tyler said 'How can you think like that.?'

'I dunno, just… it's Ava's bussiness' James shrugged

'If you say another word like that!' Tyler, banged on the table squaring up.

'Hey' Michael shouted walked up to them.

'We were just talking.' James replied

'During your history lesson?' Michael raised an eye brow.

'Erm….I'll go now.' James said walking out.

'Hang on a second, your bleeding.' Michael glanced at his wrist.

'Its fine.' James added, and walked off before Michael or Tyler could say anything.

'Don't ask me' Tyler shrugged

'Sorry I can't.' Ava said to Sian outside the lesson.

'Come on he's your son, he'll want to see you.' Sian replied

'No he won't Nathan thinks your his mum, and he should, at least you didn't leave him with a psycho path.' Ava said. 'I want you to adopt him.'

'What?' Sian asked shocked.

'You and Dad. Please, he deserves better' Ava smiled, and walked off. Leaving Sian speechless.

'You and dynasty had a fight?' Lily asked

'Yeah, all because of this stupid scar,' Imogen said, they glanced and saw Ava and Barry kissing in the corridor.

'That still a thing? If someone aired my sex tape.' Imogen said

'It's not that simple Imogen' Lily said,

'Just leave it' James walked up to them.

'Wasn't going to start anything' Lily shrugged. 'What's up, James you seam really off…' Lily said

'Because he's being a psycho and cutting himself.' Gus laughed,

'Back off' James punched him in the face, and everyone gasped.

'ERRRRR GET TO THE COOLER! NOW!' Tom Yelled getting out the corridor, Tom grabbed his arm and James yanked away as blood was seeping out.

'James!' Lily said, as he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

'What's going on?' Michael ran down the corridor

'He's hurt he needs to go to hospital.' Lily said, as Tom started dialing the number and calling the ambulance.

'Do you know anything about it?' Michael asked

'No.' Lily shook her head, then Ava ran over as well as Greg.

'I do.' Ava 'he did it himself.' Gus glanced at Barry and walked away.

'What? Why didn't you tell anyone?' Michael asked, putting pressure on the wounds,

'I just… promised I wouldn't sorry dad.' Ava stood shocked.

'Oh my god.' Sian ran down the corridor, 'Tom can you clear the corridor.'

'He's gonna be fine as long as we stick by him.' Michael told her,

'Girls can you just go now please.' Sian said, Lily took Ava to the other side of the of the corridor.

'This is all my fault,' Ava whispered, 'I knew and I didn't say anything'

'What?' Lily asked

'He did it himself.'


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

'I can't believe, you knew… about this.' Lily said, in the corridor 'This is so fucked up.'

'I didn't know what to do you know what he's like.' Ava replied

'Your meant to tell them. This was way beyond you James would've been far beyond this point' Lily said

'He's gonna be fine.' Michael said, to Sian at the hospital. 'Let them do there work.'

'Ava told me she wants us to adopt Nathan.' Sian sighed

'What? Why?' Michael asked

'She didn't say but I don't think she meant it she just feels guilty. You know what I mean? We need to find a way for them to both reconnect.' Sian explained

'Good idea.' Michael said, 'I think James has been self harming, we caught him nearly committing suicide last term.'

'Makes sense, we need to get a handle on this.' Michael said.

'I told you counselling is the best way.' Sian raised an eyebrow. 'For all of them, Ava, Lily and James.'

'I don't think they will go willing.' Michael said

'Why did you tell your mum you wanted her to adopt Nathan?' Greg asked walking up to Ava in the canteen.

'What?' Lily gasped 'Ava!'

'It's for the best.' Ava shrugged

'No it isn't he's my son too! Ava please.' Greg sighed

'Leave it greg. We've got more important things to worry about where's Tyler?' Ava asked

'here.' Tyler walked up to them. 'I heard about James, Gus and Barry were bragging about it in the corridor. Said they'd cornered him in the bathroom.'

'This is all my fault. I have to go down to the hospital.' Ava said

'Leave him for now, mom or dad won't be happy if you go down.' Lily said. 'Ava trust me.'

'What you did, was stupid' Michael told James, in the hospital.

'Dad please don't give me a lecture.' James sighed 'It's over with now, I'm fine.'

'Its not fine, we will talk about this properly later' Michael said,

The next day everyone was back at school apart from Sian and James, who were at the hospital still.

'My brother is in hospital because of you.' Tyler squared up Barry in the corridor.

'You can't prove nothing.' Barry smirked,

'Your lucky my dad doesn't know about this.' Tyler said, and walked off.

'No way.' Greg said, in the corridor next to Lily, Connor and Imogen.

'What?' Lily asked

'Who's that, with your dad?' Greg asked,

'Mr Lowesly, he's the new deputy head as mum's stepped down' Lily informed

'He's my dad. My real dad.' Greg said

'What the hell, it's a small world huh?' Imogen aded,

'You should talk to him.' Connor says.

'No, I'll pass.' Greg said and walked of Lily rolled her eyes.

'Hey dad.' Lily walked up to Michael in the corridor.

'Lily do you need something?' Michael asked.

'The new deputy, he's Greg's father.' Lily spoke.

'That's interesting… I already know actually, I contacted him myself.' Michael said

'You did what!' Lily gasped

'It's what Greg needs.' Michael said, 'I'm serious he does.'

'I guess but he's gonna be pissed.' Lily shrugged

'He'll be fine.' Michael raised an eyebrow.

'but…' Lily started

'Lily, he's fifteen years old. He needs his family, trust me.' Michael said, Lily sighed and walked off.

'You should talk to him' Connor said to Greg in Tom's English class the four of them were doing a group project.

'Just drop it.' Greg added,

'Don't you wanna know why he didn't fight for you?' Imogen asked

'It's not like that I was kidnapped when I was at nursery.' Greg said

'Guys get on with the work' Tom shouted

'So it turns out my dad purposely brought your dad here'

Lily added

'What? Why?' Greg asked,

'I don't know.' Lily shrugged. Greg grabbed his jacket.

'Greg sit down.' Tom yelled,

'I've got to go to the toilet.' Greg said and walked off, Lily went to go after him.

'Lily he doesn't need a chaperone.' Lily ignored Tom and walked off.

'Greg! Stop, where are you going.' Lily yelled

'Out of here,' Greg said


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

'Hey Sian just checking in.' Michael said on the phone leaving the voicemail.

'You had no right to call him.' Greg stormed in

'Greg, I thought you wanted to see your parents your mom is coming down at the weekend. You guys can sit down and talk about everything.' Michael explained

'I don't want this.' Greg shook his head,

'Here me out,' Simon stood at the door, Michael made himself scares.

'What?' Greg said

'I just want you back. After everything that happened.' Simon added 'I'm sorry'

'Your sorry?' Greg questioned confused

'You had to go through all of this, but the police they want to bring your case to trial. And I'm here to convince, you and Ava. With Michael to do it.' Simon said

'Your not here for me? You don't want me?' Greg said

'Of course I want you. But I want you to take your time, it's a lot to process.' Simon added

'Where's mom?' Greg asked

'She'll be down next week she starts here. She's going to be a science teacher.' Simon added

'Oh.' Greg asked

'Do you wanna head out for dinner?' Simon suggested

'Um… okay I guess.' Greg said.

'So is Greg alright?' Lily asked Michael once they were at home that day.

'Yeah he and his dad are out for dinner now.' Michael said

'When is James coming back home?' Tyler asked

'Next week I think,' Michael said.

'Dad have you spoke to mum about the adoption?' Ava asked walking into the room.

'Yes. If this is what you want. But you need to talk to Greg about it first.' Michael said

'He's my son' Ava whispered

'Yes but I don't want a custody battle on our hands,' Michael added 'There's something I need to talk to you about.'

'What?'

'Your case is being brought to trial. In a couple of months.' Michael said.

'I thought there was enough evidence to procecute without a trial?' Ava asked

'That's changed.' Michael sighed 'You need to testify,'

'What tell the story of the whole four and half years no way, I'm not publishing my life.' Ava said and stormed out of the house.

WR

'So how do you feel about this trial crap?' Ava sat down next to Greg during break period in the canteen.

'We shouldn't have to go through this. We shouldn't have to testify.' Greg said

'I have a plan.' Ava told him.

'What? We're teenagers nobody is going to listen to us if we don't want to do it.' Greg shrugged

'I can get into the Scotland Yard Police system and delete the evidence. So there won't be a trial.' Ava planned.

'You? But John will be released.' Greg said 'We would put Nathan in danger.'

'It's better that having to testify and having to say all of that stuff to our parents. We would protect Nathan.'

'Alright do it. But with me.' Greg said

'Next period?'

WR

'She didn't take the news well.' Michael said to Sian in the office as it was her first day back at work

'I didn't think she would. I'll talk to her.'

'James is with your brother?' Michael asked

'Yeah Jack's taking him back to our house.' Sian added.

WR

'And were in.' Ava grinned

'I can't believe you actually did this, we're so busted if we get caught.' Greg said

'I'm going to wipe their system.' Ava said.

'Ava maybe this isn't a good idea—'

'To late' Ava said 'It's done.'

'What are you two doing?' Tom walked into the library. 'You should be in period 4.'

'Sorry, we're going.' Ava said picking up her backpack along with Greg and walked out.

'So about this adoption thing.' Greg said.

'What?' Ava asked

'Don't do it please, just let things stay as they are.' Greg said

'Nathan deserves better Greg,' Ava said. And walked off.

'So what class do you have next?' Simon asked Greg.

'Physics. With Mr Byrne' Greg said

'Do you enjoy it?' Simon asked,

'Yeah…kind off.' Greg shrugged 'See you later.'

'So where have you been all day?' Lily asked Greg in physics class.

'Yeah been busy, Dad's been bothering me.' Greg said.

'Do you wanna do something later.' Lily asked

'Like what?' Greg asked

'I dunno something.' Lily shrugged.

'Lily focus on the work.' Michael said.

'She can't to busy trying to steal my brother.' Clara yelled and everybody laughed.

'Okay thank-you.' Michael said 'Quiet.'

'Shut up, Clara you always have to have a say in everything don't you.' Lily hissed 'and technically he's not your brother, at least he's not related to your psychotic mother.'

'Lily go to the cooler!' Michael yelled. Lily rolled her eyes but went to the cooler, but Clara went after her,

'You don't get to talk to me like that.' Clara said, smirking.

'What are you going to do about it?' Lily challenged

'Lily go!' Michael yelled, but Lily slapped, Clara across the face, Michael grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out into the corridor.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at?' Michael yelled.

'You saw she came up to me.' Lily replied

'No, you started that argument, get to the cooler.' Michael told her.

'But- - -' Lily said

'Go.' Michael said, Lily rolled her eyes and went anyway.

'Michael we've got a problem.' Tom said walking down the corridor, with Sian and Simon.

'I'm in the middle of teaching.' Michael said

'Someone hacked into Scotland Yard Police. From a computer at this school wiped their system, the police are here now. In your office.' Simon explained

'This day just gets better and better.' Michael sighed and walked off. Greg grinned looking from the window.

'We have to suspend all computer activity,' the officer said


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

'This is all we need,' Michael said.

'I know this is an inconvenience, but until we can find the culprit your activity is suspended.' The officer said.

'Are you serious?' Simon yelled in the office 'What about all of your cases, all of your work is all computerised.'

'Yes they are, we believe that someone wanted to get rid of all of our cases. No evidence.'

'Did they?' Michael asked

'All of our systems are backed up hardly.'

'But how could they hack into it in the first place? Isn't this a top security system anyway?' Sian asked

'Yes which is why we are very surprised nothing like this has ever happened. Whoever did this is very intelligent'

'Right we'll start interviewing students.' Tom said 'Ones with ongoing investigations.'

'Ava,' Michael sighed 'great. I'll talk to her.'

Meanwhile Ava was in the common room with Barry.

'I can't believe you did that,' Barry whispered

'Well people should stay out off my life they don't know anything about me. The real me they just went off and lived their lives, whilst I was stuck there.' Ava explained

'Your right they don't know about the other half of you do they? The fact that you're crazy enough to talk to yourself.' Barry smirked

'I'm going to ruin them.' Ava whispered.

'Ava?' Michael came up to them

'I'll see you later.' Ava said putting the black journal in her backpack.

'So what's this about?' Ava asked, 'I heard about the hacking thing.'

'What?' Michael said

'I heard you in the corridor I was at my locker.' Ava shrugged

'We will find who did it, you will be brought to justice you know that right?' Michael asked

'Yeah.' Ava shrugged again

'Are you okay?' Michael wondered.

'Never better, can I go now?' Ava asked

'Well where were you around eleven this morning police have pinpointed a time.' Michael said

'In the library on my study period.' Ava told him 'Greg was there too.'

'Okay you can go,' Michael frowned as she walked out the office.

'What's wrong?' Asked Sian.

'Ava was acting weird.' Michael said. 'It was like she didn't want to know me.'

'She's probably in shock somebody did this.' Sian added

'Lily's in the cooler should probably go and talk to her.' Michael said.

'I hate to add to your problems.' Christine said 'I found this. In Tyler's bag.' She held up a bag of weed.

'Great, this is all we need where is he?' Michael sighed

'In the cooler,'

'I can't believe your in here. Too dad is gonna go mad,' Lily smirked

'Oh well.' Tyler shrugged, 'What did you do?'

'Got in a fight you?' Lily answered

'Drugs.' Tyler shrugged, as Michael swung the door open.

'You look like your having fun.' Simon walked up to Ava, as she held Nathan in her arms.

'He's sick.' Ava said, 'I had to get him from the nursery. Still got three classes this afternoon'

'Well I can always take him, your dad said you were exhausted, I mean I am his grandfather aren't I? Plus I've got free periods all day.' Simon explained.

'I don't know… your like a stranger to him.' Ava said

'Come on, I'll even have him over night.' Simon added 'Greg is staying round tonight.'

'Alright.' Ava said handed the sleepy boy to Simon and the bag,

'He's got a teddy, in his bag if he gets upset.' Ava told him, 'and he's had cawpol.' Ava said as she wondered off.

'I can't believe you are both in here. I've got enough on my plate today.' Michael said.

'Blah, blah, blah. Look, I love these family meetings but I'm busy okay? I'm sorry give me a detention and be done with it.' Lily interrupted and Tyler starting laughing.

'I'll deal with you later, go to class.' Michael turned to Lily, who got up and left.

'What are you playing at, this in school?' Michael showed him the bag on the table.

'Sorry,' Tyler answered

'Is that what you have to say for yourself?' Michael asked, Tyler shrugged

'You can stay in here until the end of the day.' Michael, replied and walked off. Once Michael walked off Tyler walked, into the canteen to find Ava.

'What's up?' Ava asked,

'Some boys have got hold of a video of you, Greg's in it. it's going round the boys in the school.' Tyler said.

'What? Show me.' Ava asked and Tyler gave her his iPhone with the video footage.

'Oh my god.' Ava whispered, 'mom and dad can't see this.'

'How are we gonna stop it?' Tyler asked 'Computers are down, remember.'

'Simon,' Sian walked up to him in the corridor, as she saw him holding Nathan.

'Oh he's ill. Ava asked me to look after him.' Simon told her.

'Alright then,' Sian said, 'haven't you got classes?'

'Yeah…kind of lied, just wanted to spend time with him.'

Simon added. 'My wife is at home, I'll be back in half an hour.'

'alright.'

'You've got to delete that footage.' Tyler told Ryan, Gus and Justin.

'Its on half of the schools phones,' Ryan laughed

'Delete it.' Tyler said, throwing his bag on the floor.

'Or what?' Ryan asked, and Tyler punched him in the face,

'Holy crap.' Lily said as her and Greg were walking down the corridor.

'Tyler. What are you doing!' Greg said coming between the crowd.

'I'm doing this for you.' Tyler said, as he punched Ryan again Greg picked up the phone, and clicked on the video.

'Greg, let's take this to my dad he'll fix this.' Lily said

'Yeah and then my dad will see it no way.' Greg added, 'Get him Tyler'

'Greg no! Tyler stop it.' Lily said, and walked off to find Michael with Sian.

'Dad, Tyler's in a fight!' Lily told him,

'What is going on today?' Michael asked annoyed, and going to break up the fight. 'Tyler my office, now.'

'What about him?' Tyler asked

'My office!' Michael yelled Tyler sighed and walked off.


	35. Chapter 35

What is going on with this family? Car crashes, fights, drugs. This isn't acceptable.' Michael yelled in his office.

'Michael, I know your upset, but we shouldn't be having this discussion at school.' Sian said, Tyler rolled his eyes

'Why were you fighting?' Michael asked 'I thought he was your friend?'

'He was until… until he got this stupid video, of Ava and started sharing it around the school.

'What video?' Sian asked,

'It's a rape video.' Tyler informed 'Between her and Greg.'

'This is all we need,' Michael sighed 'has she seen it?'

'Yeah.' Tyler said,

'I'll go and find her' Michael said,

'She's in class Michael leave it.' Sian added 'can I have a word?' Sian added, as they stepped out into the foyer.

'What the hell is going on?' Lorraine asked, storming in.

'Lorraine, I'm busy not now.' Michael snapped.

'Where have the computers gone, I can't get into our network.' Lorraine ignored him.

'There's an ongoing police investigation.' Michael said, 'Now, I'm busy.'

'Greg? Are you okay?' Simon, found Greg sitting on his own in the canteen, as everyone was staring at him.

'Fine.' Greg said, staring at his food.

'What's wrong?' Simon asked,

'You've been here five minutes back off!' Greg yelled at him and stormed out as Gabriella walked up to Ava and her friends as she was eating lunch.

'You know I've got this number, here.' She said writing down a number 'you could get some more work even get on tv.' She smirked.

Ava lost it, and threw the dinner tray at her, the food splattering down Gabriella.

'Right, Mr Byrne's office now, Ava.' Simon shouted, as everyone stared at her. She didn't move, 'NOW.'

Ava stormed off, up to the office.

'She started it sir.' Harley interrupted

'I did no such thing.' Gabriella said 'She just attacked me she's probably unstable.'

'What is this about?' Simon asked and Harley handed him the video.

'Michael we need to talk.' Simon walked up to Michael, as Tyler was still in the office.

'What, now a meteor is heading for Waterloo road?' Michael said

'Ava's waiting out here, she threw her dinner at Gabriella Wark.' Simon told him.

'What? Why?' Michael asked

'The video.' Simon replied.

'This is all we need,' Michael added, 'That's not like Ava.'

'You should talk to her.' Simon replied

'Never mind that, Mrs Wark is going to have a field day when she heres about this.' Michael sighed, 'Tyler, I don't have time to deal with you, go sit in the cooler and stay there.'

'What?!' Tyler exclaimed 'are you for real?'

'Go now.' Michael snapped at him, 'Right Ava.' Michael said walking out as Mrs Wark came in with Gabriella, who had a cut lip. Ava was nowhere to be seen.

'I hope you're handling this accordingly.' She said.

'Of course actually, I was just going to get Ava.' Michael replied.

'And exclude her?' Mrs Wark said

'Well, we have to handle, this with care—' Michael said.

'She's your daughter of course you are not going to exclude her.' Mrs Wark said.

'I told you mum, she was a psychopath.' Gabriella said, 'all they did was send her to the cooler.'

'Shouldn't you be in class?' Simon asked,

'My daughter is traumatised, exclude Ava or we'll go to the police.' Mrs Wark interrupted.

'Did you here about your sister?' Imogen asked, Lily in last period English class.

'No?' Lily said

'She went proper mental at Gabriella, threw her tray at her.' Dynasty added.

'She deserved it did you here what she said.' Imogen added 'You should speak Greg, he was really upset too.'

'You live here?' Greg asked, as he and Simon, stood at the driveway of the huge house.

'Well, your grandfather is the director of education.' Simon told him,

'Really?' Greg asked

'He can't wait, to meet you.'

'Simon, I wasn't expecting you back' Sue walked in.

'Brought a visitor.'

'Greg welcome, back' Sue said,

'Welcome back? I don't remember living here, it's so big I don't know what to do with myself.' Greg replied

'Just sit down, I'll get us something to eat, we've got someone else here' Simon said, as Sue gave Nathan to him.

'Thanks, this is great. How come he's here?' Greg asked

'Ava asked me to get him.' Simon replied, 'Do you wanna tell me what's going on?'

'Hey what's up?' Lily asked as she found Ava crying in the corridor.

'I screwed up.' Ava sobbed, as Lily sat down next to her.

'I heard. Dad'll sort it out though.' Lily added.

'Not just that. The hack it was me, I did it.' Ava admitted

'You?' Lily asked shocked

'Yeah. I just wanted people to see me, as the girl who wasn't kidnapped. If I went through with the trial everyone would, though.' Ava explained

'It'll be okay dad won't let you get hurt in all of this.' Lily said

'Hey nice one, on putting miss princess in her place.' Dynasty laughed with Imogen.

'Thanks. I think.' Ava replied

'She had no right to say that to you.' Harley interrupted

'Well I'd better go up to the office,' Ava stood up 'face the music.'

'At least your dad is the headteacher, odds in your favour.' Imogen grinned, Ava laughed

'Not sure about that.' Ava said.

'There's a video going around, of me.' Greg admitted,

'I heard all about, Ava's one were you in it too?' Simon asked Greg nodded. 'It'll be okay, it'll blow over, trust me.'

'I know, it's just… I didn't want anyone to see that ' Greg asked.

'Ava.' Michael sighed as she found her and Lily in the corridor.

'I'm sorry… I just…' Ava stood up.

'Save it. Let's go home.' Michael said.

'Really?' Ava asked 'it's only fourth period.'

'Let's go. All of us.' Michael told them.

'What a day.' Michael said as he was curled up with Sian on the sofa.

'Yeah let's hope Gabriella's parents come back' Sian said,

'What happened today was completely, irrisponsible behaviour.' Michael told his children at the kitchen table.

'What happened today?' James said.

'Anyone else want to confess anything?' Michael said

'No.' They all said.

'Good tomorrow we start as new as James, returns and we've set something up you'll all enjoy.'


	36. Chapter 36

What is going on with this family? Car crashes, fights, drugs. This isn't acceptable.' Michael yelled in his office.

'Michael, I know your upset, but we shouldn't be having this discussion at school.' Sian said, Tyler rolled his eyes

'Why were you fighting?' Michael asked 'I thought he was your friend?'

'He was until… until he got this stupid video, of Ava and started sharing it around the school.

'What video?' Sian asked,

'It's a rape video.' Tyler informed 'Between her and Greg.'

'This is all we need,' Michael sighed 'has she seen it?'

'Yeah.' Tyler said,

'I'll go and find her' Michael said,

'She's in class Michael leave it.' Sian added 'can I have a word?' Sian added, as they stepped out into the foyer.

'What the hell is going on?' Lorraine asked, storming in.

'Lorraine, I'm busy not now.' Michael snapped.

'Where have the computers gone, I can't get into our network.' Lorraine ignored him.

'There's an ongoing police investigation.' Michael said, 'Now, I'm busy.'

'Greg? Are you okay?' Simon, found Greg sitting on his own in the canteen, as everyone was staring at him.

'Fine.' Greg said, staring at his food.

'What's wrong?' Simon asked,

'You've been here five minutes back off!' Greg yelled at him and stormed out as Gabriella walked up to Ava and her friends as she was eating lunch.

'You know I've got this number, here.' She said writing down a number 'you could get some more work even get on tv.' She smirked.

Ava lost it, and threw the dinner tray at her, the food splattering down Gabriella.

'Right, Mr Byrne's office now, Ava.' Simon shouted, as everyone stared at her. She didn't move, 'NOW.'

Ava stormed off, up to the office.

'She started it sir.' Harley interrupted

'I did no such thing.' Gabriella said 'She just attacked me she's probably unstable.'

'What is this about?' Simon asked and Harley handed him the video.

'Michael we need to talk.' Simon walked up to Michael, as Tyler was still in the office.

'What, now a meteor is heading for Waterloo road?' Michael said

'Ava's waiting out here, she threw her dinner at Gabriella Wark.' Simon told him.

'What? Why?' Michael asked

'The video.' Simon replied.

'This is all we need,' Michael added, 'That's not like Ava.'

'You should talk to her.' Simon replied

'Never mind that, Mrs Wark is going to have a field day when she heres about this.' Michael sighed, 'Tyler, I don't have time to deal with you, go sit in the cooler and stay there.'

'What?!' Tyler exclaimed 'are you for real?'

'Go now.' Michael snapped at him, 'Right Ava.' Michael said walking out as Mrs Wark came in with Gabriella, who had a cut lip. Ava was nowhere to be seen.

'I hope you're handling this accordingly.' She said.

'Of course actually, I was just going to get Ava.' Michael replied.

'And exclude her?' Mrs Wark said

'Well, we have to handle, this with care—' Michael said.

'She's your daughter of course you are not going to exclude her.' Mrs Wark said.

'I told you mum, she was a psychopath.' Gabriella said, 'all they did was send her to the cooler.'

'Shouldn't you be in class?' Simon asked,

'My daughter is traumatised, exclude Ava or we'll go to the police.' Mrs Wark interrupted.

'Did you here about your sister?' Imogen asked, Lily in last period English class.

'No?' Lily said

'She went proper mental at Gabriella, threw her tray at her.' Dynasty added.

'She deserved it did you here what she said.' Imogen added 'You should speak Greg, he was really upset too.'

'You live here?' Greg asked, as he and Simon, stood at the driveway of the huge house.

'Well, your grandfather is the director of education.' Simon told him,

'Really?' Greg asked

'He can't wait, to meet you.'

'Simon, I wasn't expecting you back' Sue walked in.

'Brought a visitor.'

'Greg welcome, back' Sue said,

'Welcome back? I don't remember living here, it's so big I don't know what to do with myself.' Greg replied

'Just sit down, I'll get us something to eat, we've got someone else here' Simon said, as Sue gave Nathan to him.

'Thanks, this is great. How come he's here?' Greg asked

'Ava asked me to get him.' Simon replied, 'Do you wanna tell me what's going on?'

'Hey what's up?' Lily asked as she found Ava crying in the corridor.

'I screwed up.' Ava sobbed, as Lily sat down next to her.

'I heard. Dad'll sort it out though.' Lily added.

'Not just that. The hack it was me, I did it.' Ava admitted

'You?' Lily asked shocked

'Yeah. I just wanted people to see me, as the girl who wasn't kidnapped. If I went through with the trial everyone would, though.' Ava explained

'It'll be okay dad won't let you get hurt in all of this.' Lily said

'Hey nice one, on putting miss princess in her place.' Dynasty laughed with Imogen.

'Thanks. I think.' Ava replied

'She had no right to say that to you.' Harley interrupted

'Well I'd better go up to the office,' Ava stood up 'face the music.'

'At least your dad is the headteacher, odds in your favour.' Imogen grinned, Ava laughed

'Not sure about that.' Ava said.

'There's a video going around, of me.' Greg admitted,

'I heard all about, Ava's one were you in it too?' Simon asked Greg nodded. 'It'll be okay, it'll blow over, trust me.'

'I know, it's just… I didn't want anyone to see that ' Greg asked.

'Ava.' Michael sighed as she found her and Lily in the corridor.

'I'm sorry… I just…' Ava stood up.

'Save it. Let's go home.' Michael said.

'Really?' Ava asked 'it's only fourth period.'

'Let's go. All of us.' Michael told them.

'What a day.' Michael said as he was curled up with Sian on the sofa.

'Yeah let's hope Gabriella's parents come back' Sian said,

'What happened today was completely, irrisponsible behaviour.' Michael told his children at the kitchen table.

'What happened today?' James said.

'Anyone else want to confess anything?' Michael said

'No.' They all said.

'Good tomorrow we start as new as James, returns and we've set something up you'll all enjoy.'


End file.
